With a little help from her friend
by nataz1991
Summary: Set after graduation. Rachel needs a roomate while in new york, who she gets is unexpected and leads to a friends and relationship with one Quinn Fabray. Faberry and some Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Set after graduation, Rachel needs a roomate while in new york, who she gets is unexpected and leads to a new friendship and relationship with one Quinn Fabray as a result. I own nothing, just my opinions. Please enjoy

Rachels POV

It was three weeks before the beginning of the school year and I was doing everything in my power to keep from thinking about my break up. I was living in the city that never sleeps, preparing for NYADA and decided that living alone was not suited for someone such as myself who craves attention and companionship. So i decided i would print up fliers to advertise and post on my facebook page that i wanted a roommate. i was very specific about my requirements,  
i wanted a girl who was basically me just not as talented. For some reason i kept thinking that Quinn would be the choice but the commute would be too much for her. Snap out of it rachel! stop thinking about Quinn Fabray.

After only a day of my posting i recieved a message on facebook from a girl i went to Mckinley with, her name was Sandy Logan and for the life of me i couldnt remember her, so wanting to make sure that this was for real i asked the girl to me send a picture of her in high school. When i looked at the picture it hit me why i couldnt remember her ... She was a cheerio. Other than Britt, Santana and Quinn i tried to avoid eye contact with all other cheerioes but after conversing with this girl for several hours i asked if she would like to be my roommate. I know this was a rash decision and could very badly, but i'm feeling lonely and having a connection to Lima would make me feel a little more at ease.  
Also it would be nice to hear some stories about Quinn. Ok seriously what is wrong with me, why do i keep thinking about her, maybe once Sandy arrives we could make a trip down to see her, i'll call her in the morning to see what she thinks.

As sandy was already in New York i said it was silly to wait, so it was decided that she would move in tomorrow. I spent the entire night cleaning and preparing for her arrival at noon. As i sat waiting for her arrival, i thought i'd give Quinn a quick call and ask if she was free at the weekend. I dont know why but i was beginning to get butterflies as i waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Quinn?" i said shakily

"Rach, how are you? You must be reading my mind because i was just thinking about you last night" I'm sure i could hear Quinn smiling if thats possible.

"Really? I hope they were good thoughts" I retorted

"haha, of course they were" Quinn chuckled

"Care to elaborate" I asked hesitantly

After a moment of comfortable silence she simply said "Maybe some other time"

I was thankful that she couldnt see me blush, so i pressed on with the matter at hand.

"Quinn, i was actually calling you because i was looking for a roomate and ..."

I heard Quinns breath hitch so i stopped talking, which was uncharactoristic of me and being worried i asked if she was alright. She simply said yes and urged me to continue.

"Like i said i was looking for a roomate and someone you know from the cheerios replied to my add, shes moving in in like 10 minutes so i was just wondering if we could arrange a visit to see you, because i miss you" God why did i have to say that.

"Oh" Was Quinns response. "Who is she?"

"I can hear her knocking, shes early. Uhm her name is Sandy Logan."

"Rachel!" Quinn sounded frantic when she said my name. "We didnt go to school with ANYONE call sandy logan"

I froze and quitely said "What? But she sent me a pictue of you guys together on the cheerios?"

"Rach we were national champions you can get those pictures from anywhere! Dont answer the door! I'm coming to New york"  
Quinn spoke so fast she didnt have time to react before she was abruptly hung up on.

I wouldnt say i was afraid, it was strangly comforting to know that quinn was coming to her rescue, despite the fact it would be a while before she got to her, but nevermind. I edged closer to the door being as quiet as a could, clutching on to Academy Award my daddy's gave me for being the best daughter in the world. This was my only protection. Once i reached the door i looked through the peep hole and simply could not believe my eyes.

I threw open the door extremely confused and the only word i form was the girls name.

"Santana?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N Ok this is my first fanfic and i hope it didnt completely suck, i know where i want to go with this and would love any feedback you can give me. The next chapter will be about rachel and santana, then quinn finally makes her appearance on her white horse so to speak : )


	2. Chapter 2

Before i begin can i just say that i am so overwhelmed at the amount of views my little story has recieved. Which is why chapter two is coming to you guys so quickly. Obviously endgame is Rachel and Quinn but i also want to explore rachels relationship with Santana. Also i intend on switching the POV and will make it clear when i do so. So i hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

Santana's POV

Ok i know i'm early but i can't wait to see the look on cherry berry's face when she sees me. I don't want to seem too eager so i'll only knock afew times. Five miuntes later and Rachel still hasnt answered, I know she's home because i can hear her talking and shuffling around behind the door. When the door eventually swings open, i can't help but give her my signiture smirk. She's looking at me like i just kidnapped her puppy but I let her process the events that are happening.

"Santana" Is all she says and i can't bite my tongue any longer.

"Well well well, if it isnt my favourite little hobbit. Hows life outside the shire?" I smirk at her, except now when i say these things to her there is no venom in my voice. Ok myabe there is a tiny bit of venom, but i am trying to grow as a person and not that i would ever admit it, especially to her, but i've always liked rachel deep down. She's still standing in the door frame completely silent.

"Earth to Berry, Hello?" Still nothing, so i look to my left and with a shocked tone i say "Oh My God! Is that Barbra Streisand?"

"What? Where?"

I knew that would snap rachel out her temporary paralysis and as she took a step forward to see if it was infact her, i took the oportunity to brush past her and enter the apartment. I heard her stamp her foot in frustration and when she turned to look at me she was standing in her signiture berry pose. Arms crossed, foot tapping and lips pouted to the point that sam evans would envy. I knew i had some explaining to do so i had to be the adult in this situation.

"Ok Berry, come inside, we needs to the talk. Grab my bag would you." I knew i should have gotten it myself but i was sure as hell wasnt going to leave only to have the little diva slam the door in my face. Rachel scoffed, but grabbed the bag anyway, storming past me and taking refuge on her couch.

"Santana Lopez, i don't know what your angle is but i was always taught that when someone is a guest in your home, you offer them a beverage. So, can i offer you a drink or something to eat?" Rachel was being her usual self and i gave her my most gentle smile and replied no thank you. I sat on the same couch but on the opposite side, becasue i did'nt want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she clearly was.

"OK if i tell you why i'm here do you promise to let me finish and not constantly cut me off with a classic Berry Diva tantrum?"

With her arms crossed across her chest, she nodded her head and looked like a toddler who had just been scolded. In fact it i'm sure she held her breath for a while, but whatever, as long as she kept quiet long enough for me to explain myself. Ok, here goes nothing.

"As you've probably gathered, Sandy Logan does not exist, however i thought that you might have connected the dots when i sent you the cheerios picture, given that my name is so similar to the fake girls. Anyway thats irrelevant. Before we graduated my mom gave me a big ass cheque and told me to come to New York and follow my dreams."

"What about Brittany?" As soon as she said it, she covered her mouth almost comically, but i appreciated her thinking of my Britt Britt, so i smiled and nodded my head.

"Brittany and I are still very much together, although we have had be more creative since we aren't together physically at the minute." I sigh and my thoughts are elsewhere. When i hear Berry snapping her fingers to bring me back to earth.

"Sorry, anyway as i was saying, Britt and I are still together and she is going to complete her senior year and then join me here to persue a dancing career. I want things to be perect for my girl when she gets here, so i'm going to take acting classes at night and work doing whatever i have to through the day so that i can properly support us next year."

Rachel gives me a sweet smile because she knows that Brittany is the love of my life and when i'm talking about her, i am being genuine.

"Thats where you came into the equation, I did'nt want to waste my little nest egg, so i started to look for apartments who wanted a roomate because lets face it the YMCA was not meant for this latina for more than a week, i was ready to go all lima heights on their asses, but thats another story."

We both chuckled and i continued.

"I was talking to Brittany and the genius that she is, told me about your facebook post and said it would be perfect if we lived together so that you could sing her to sleep at night. I rolled my eyes, typical brittany i thought. But then it actually made perfect sense, except for the fact that you'd probably rather room with Jew fro than me. So Sandy Logan was born and once i metnioned Quinn i knew i had you! So, here we are."

She sat silently, just nodding her head and don't think i did'nt the smile etch on her face at the mere mention of Quinn's name. I won't be forgetting that anytime soon. So i just looked at her intently.

"Rachel, i know you have no reason to trust me and believe a single word that comes out of my mouth, but we're not in high school anymore. I know i'll still probably be a bitch at times, but thats just who i am, a straight up bitch, minus the straight."

This earned a small chuckle from Rachel and throwing her hands up in the air, i was fully expecting to witness one of her tantrums but instead she raised her hands above her head and proclaimed "What the hell, lets do it! BUT! There will be some ground rules that must be followed if this arrangement is going to work, I suggest we draw up a roommate agreement."

"Whatever you say sheldon Cooper" I breathe a sigh of relief and extend my hand to shake hers because lets face it, we're nowhere near ready to hug it out.

"Why do i feel like i'm making a deal with the devil?" Rachel says shakily as she takes my hand in hers and we officially shake on it. Mid shake my hand is torn apart from Rachel's as i'm being tackled to floor.

Before i black out i'm sure i heard Berry scream out "QUINN! NO!"

When i regain consciousness that bitch is going to get it, screw Lima heights i'm gonna go all Broadway heights on her skinny little aryan ass!

A/N Ok i cam home from work at 10pm and was so excited with the reviews and story followings that i just had to post another chapter before going to bed. I hope it doesnt show too much with my use of the english language. If your wondering how it is unrealistic for Quinn to get there so quickly, it was intentional and will be explained in the next chapter, which surprise surpise will be from Quinns POV. I welcome all comments : )


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you so much for all of your views, its really inspiring to me and this fanfic is taking over my life,  
not that i'm complaining. Anyway here it is, chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

One day earlier

What the hell is that? Who is calling me at this rediculous hour? Huffing and and puffing i roll over in my bed to grab my phone and yell at whoever dared wake me up!

"WHAT?" I yell

"Jeez, clearly you didn't get any last night otherwise you'd be singing a different tune this morning Fabrey."

"Huh" I husk and bring the phone to my eyes to see who is calling me "Oh God Santana its way to early for this shit.  
Why are you up and what the hell do you want?" I yawn into the phone and lay back down.

"Well, my little teen mom, for starters its 11am so why arent you up! I hope your not perfecting the freshman 15 before your first semester because we all know what happens to your ass when you put weight on!"

"I was pregnant you jackass!"

"Yeh yeh yeh whatever. As i was saying, i'm in New York and i know that you got yourself a train 'booty call'  
pass to come see your little Berry, so i want you to come spend the day with me." After a small pause shes quick to add "Not that i miss you or anything i just want someone to keep me sane so i dont attack some of the idiots at the YMCA with the razor blades i got stashed all up in my fro!"

Knowing Santana as long as i have i am well aware that that is the closest i'm ever going to get to her admitting that she wants to spend some time together and if i'm being honest i wouldn'nt mind running into Rachel, accidentally of course. I don't want to seem too eager and visit her before the school year even begins.

"Well for the sake of the people of New York i guess i could come see you, one condition though. I spend the night because i don't want to get the train back after dark until i'm more confident in where i'm going."

"Fine. Whatever. You can bunk with me in casa YMCA. I hope your leaving now, your wasting precious daylight hours, i'll wait for you in the station."

Today is going to be a good day, a long day, but a good day.

"OK i'm leaving now, i'll call you when i'm almost pulling up into the station. See you soon Satan" I chuckle down the phone and she hangs up not with a goodbye but with "Ok Lucy Caboosey."

I actually skip out of bed and quickly shower and throw some things in a bag before i make my way to the station. As i look out of the window i smile to myself i as i think about Rachel. I really don't know why it took me so long to accept her as a friend, but i wish i did sooner. Even though we fought stupidly over boys i always liked her, but being the HBIC i couldnt very well let someone like rachel take my boyfriend from me only to become best friends with her. I'd lose my popularity and fear from the student body in a heartbeat. God i stupid! Rachel was always different and to this day i don't know why i specifically targeted her over every other kid at school. By Senoir year we started to explore our friendship and then she had to make the stupid decision the marry Finn Hudson. I was furious and heartbroken, not because i was jealous of Rachel but because i didn't want her to settle when she is the clearly destined to be a star. Santana seemed convinced that i had a crush on her, but i told her she was being rediculous and just because she is a friend of Ellen doesnt mean everybody else is!

She may have had a point though, not that i would ever act on my crush, i just hated how well she knows me. Anyway once Finn did both the smartest and dumbest thing possible letting my rachel go. My Rachel? Where did that come from? I come out of my train on thought for a second before shaking my head. I smile again at the thought of maybe seeing her today and before i know it i arrive at the station. Did i really spend the entire journey thinking about the little songstress?

"Shit!" I whisper to myself scrambling for phone since i forgot to call Santana. I get off the train and take a seat on the platform getting ready to call her when i hear this.

"There you are Juno!" I look up and when i see her smiling back at me, i give her a loving hug which is comfortable for an entire 10 seconds before we jump back and clear out throats. We both nod knowing that is our way of showing that we missed eachother.

"So, what do you have planned for me Miss Lopez?"

"I was thinking of taking you to find me a lesbian colony that would accept me, but since i'm better off starting my own i thought we'd just get some lunch, did you know that they don't have breadstixx in New York?" She looks and holds back the lump in her throat.

"That sounds perfect, lead the way." I stand infront of her and raise my pinky to her face, as though i'm brittany trying to hold her hand, but she she just links our arms together, chuckles and says "Screw you" before we leave the station laughing and catching up. We sit down in burger king of all places to eat and just as our order comes, i hear Santana's phone start to ring and when i hear the ringtone we both smile and it even earns a blush for santana.

I guess You say what can make me feel this way My girl My girl My girl Talking about my girl My girl.

Of course her ringtone for Brittany would be 'My girl' Its so adorable, but i'd never tell Santana that. She leaves the table to talk to her girl and when she comes back she has this devilish grin on her face as though she was getting ready to begin one of her schemes, but i just shrugged it off because they were probably having phone sex.

"hows Britt?" I ask

"All i'm gonna say is that my girl is a freaking genius" Ordinarily when Santana laughs and smiles in the way she's doing right now i would get be scared but i'm guessing the source of her happiness is Brittany.

The rest of the day/evening goes by uneventful, we walk around central park and i keep my eyes open incase i spot Rachel. Sadly i don't but it kept me occupied as Santana spent hours on her phone, i think she was talking to Brittany on facebook. I mean come on who else would willingly talk to Santana for the long without tearing their hair out. Plus the smle on her face got bigger and bigger as the night went on.

When we arrived at the YMCA, i just bunked with Santana and as i took in my surroundings i sighed and said:

"I know my dorm room isnt exactly the Ritz but you can't seriously live here long term. My roommate doesnt arrive for another week so if you want you can stay with me until you can figure something more perminant out." As i'm saying this she simply smirks at me.

"Dont worry your pretty little bottle blonde head about me, i gots myself an apartment and it'll be ready soon, but thanks anyway." she winks at me and i climb into the single bed next to her.

"Why didnt you say something this morning? Where are you moving to?" I ask as i turn on my side facing away from her because even though we're in a single bed i want as much personal space. I hate sharing a bed!

"It's a surprise, you'll see when i i get settled in" She yawns out and before i can say anything else to her shes asleep.

I turn my ipod on hoping that some relaxing music will help me sleep. Of course the first song that plays on my shuffle is 'Just like a star' by Corinne Bailey Rae. I replayed the song maybe half a dozen times when it hit me that this song was the story of me and rachel. She is the Star across my sky. God i want to sing this to her. Maybe this is more than a crush? I think i'll call Rachel in the morning. As i close my eyes to drift off to sleep all i can think of is Rachel Barbra Berry ... And i feel totally peaceful.

A/N I'm still judging how long to make the chapters but thought this would be a nice ending and good segway to the next chapter when we see what happens when Quinn thinks rachel has been tricked by a sexual predator. I own nothing but the songs in this chapter are:

Just like a star - Corinne Bailey Rae My Girl - The Temptations

Again i would love any and all reviews as it makes me smile and makes me want to post more chapters quicker. Thanks again, hopefully i can post the next chapter tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Again i am so overwhelmed and want to give a shout out to 'thatdamnyank' for taking the time out. So heres the next instalment.

Chapter 4

Quinn's POV

"Ow! What the hell?" I try to roll over but all i can turn is my head because i'm being nuzzled by a bear. Ok its just Santana but god shes got such a tight grip.

"Santana! I can't breath, could you please release me from you death grip." I husk

"You really aren't any fun in the morning are you Fabray."

"Well you seem to be making it your mission to have me wake up pissed off!" For being best friends we don't exactly talk to eachother very kindly, but i wouldn't have it any other way.

"What time is it anyway?" She says as she buries her head into her pillow.

I take my phone from under my own pillow and am shocked when i see the time, who knew you can actually have a good nights sleep at the Y. Although I did fall asleep thinking of Rachel, so I guess I have her to thank. I smile to myself but am brought back to reality a little bit too quickly.

"Hey did you forget how to tell the time or something. Snap out of it nerd, I wants to know what time it is."

"Are you seriously calling me a nerd" I raise my eyebrow at her which makes her tut. "Its 10.30am sleeping beauty"

I almost fall out of bed at how quickly she shoots up, ranting in spanish and scrambling to put her clothes on.

"Jeez Santana. What's wrong with you!"

"I'm gonna be late!" She yells

"For a very important date?" I say sarcastically, laughing to myself.

"Very cute Fabray, now if you wouldn't mind getting your ass out of bed and quit trying to smile like the cheshire cat.  
I gots places to be and shit."

She obviously wasn't mad becuase she played along with the Alice in Wonderland thing, if only for a second. So just to piss her off even more i took my own sweet time getting dressed and putting my things back in my rucksack. I just tune her out when she starts talking in Spanish, I really should learn the language because who knows what insults she throwing at me while I just nod and smile at her.

By the time we finish bickering and packing both our things up, we head out of the YMCA and and I stop in my tracks as I see Santana spin around and flip the bird to the building.

"Feel better now?" I snigger.

"I was giving the place a Lima Heights Adjacent goodbye" She's so proud of herself that I can't help making a snide comment.

"Not that i want to rain on your parade S, but you do realise that the people here won't understand the Lima Heights threat,  
you're gonna have to change it up if you want people to fear you." I wanted to be serious but talking about raining on parades made me think of guess who, Rachel, again. So i can't help but smile at the thought which i'm sure Santana caught onto.

"Seriously Q, either bag yourself the Berry or move on because your constant mood change when you think about her or things that remind you of her is EXHAUSTING to me." Then she winks at me and continues. "You do have a point though, maybe in honour of your little Yentl i'll go all Broadway heights on people, instead of Lima ... Yeah its settled. Look out New York Snixx 2.0 has officially arrived."

She tells me she has to go, so we give eachother a nod and head our seperate ways. I still have some time to kill, so I grab a cup of coffee and as I leave the store and head back to the station my phone rings. When I look at the caller ID I see its Rachel and immediately get butterflies. So many thoughts go through my brain in the time I take to answer her. Does she know i'm in New York? If she saw me why didn't she say Hi? Is she Ok? Enough. Just answer the damn phone! I compose myself and finally answer her.

When she says hello i can't help but smile and continue to smile when i talk back. OH GOD why did i have to tell her i was thinking about her last night? Its not like i'm lying becasue I was thinking about her and dreaming about her. Get it together Fabray, i think i'm flirting with her a little bit. She started telling me that she's looking for a roommate and I audibly gasp. What is wrong with me? Being the sweetheart that she is, she stops to make sure i'm alright and I could hear the concern in her voice, which made me melt a little bit inside. Why did i gasp?

She continues and when she tells me she found someone, my only response is "Oh." What was I expecting? Did I want Rachel to ask me to move in with her? No, thats rediculous Yale is too far away. I think i may be a little jealous that someone will be living with her, but I put that thought to the back of my head and not wanting to seem overly interesting I simply ask "  
Who is she?"

I could hear a knock through the phone and she told me that the girl arrived before telling me her name, Sandy Logan. Anyone who saw me on the street would think I was on something because I froze and started to panic. My heart was pounding and Rachel was trying to rationalize the situation saying she sent her a picutre. I didn't want to tell her how nieve she was being because coach Sylvester had all our faces plastered on the internet to make our competition fear us or whatever her newest idea was. But calmly as I could, I told that the cheerios were all over the internet.

Being calm lasted a whole two seconds before I started running down the street to hail a cab, telling her that I was coming to New York. I knew it was stupid to lie about being here already but I didn't want to upset her. I know i'm being rediculous, my concern was getting to her ASAP. So I hung up the phone and may or may not have told the cab driver to break the speed limit.  
I honestly don't know how i remembered her address, she did tell once and thankfully it stuck. I threw the cab fare at the driver and ran into her building.

The adrenaline wsas coursing threw body and my mind was racing. God please dont let Rachel get chopped up by an axe murder with a fetish for beautiful singing jews! Man, Rachel really is beautiful, how did i not really acknowledge this until now?  
She'll never now that I loved her. HOLD UP! I stop for a split second as i'm midway up a flight of stairs. Love? Do i? I do?  
Holy shit I love Rachel Berry. I carry on up the stairs before i reach her floor, I sprint down the corridor and when her door is in my eye line I see that it is OPEN! I burst through without a second thought, not knowing where i'm going because i've never actually been in her place. Scanning the rooms as I pass, I catch a glimpse of Rachel and see the back of girl's head.  
My irrational instinct to protect her kicked in, so I tackled the bitch! I may have underestimated my own strenght as we both flew over the couch and hit to cold hard wood flooring. Luckily I landed ontop of the sexual predator and she broke my fall. Everything was happening so fast but I was sure I heard Rachel yell "QUINN! NO!"

Still running on adrenaline and now pride for saving her life, I jump to my feet and leap back over the couch and throw my arms around her. It takes her afew seconds, but she holds me just as tightly as I am holding her. I should save her life more often if this is my reward. I breathe a sigh of relief, take a step back and I bring my hands to cup her cheeks.

"Rach! Are you ok? Did she hurt you? I'm gonna kill her?" I drop my hands from her face and i'm sure I heard her grumble but as I turn to wake the bitch up so I can knock her out again. I feel Rachel grab my arm, but not tightly enough that it hurt and spin me back to face her.

"Quinn." She looks shocked and understandably confused. "You just..."

She pauses and I start to worry, so I put my hand on her arm. "I just what Rach?" I take a step closer to her until our faces are only inches apart. She looks over my shoulder and whispers to me.

"Santana. You. Just. Tackled. Satan!" Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open with the shock.

Now i'm confused. "What?" So I turn around to inspect the girl I just body checked but as I look down at my hand, i see that our fingers are interlaced and when I look at our hands, she squeezes it tightly, so I bring my eyes back to her face and am a little disappointed to see that she isn't even looking at me. When i look at what has her attention, I cringe internally.

"Shit!" I whisper to myself when I see non other than Santana freaking Lopez dusting herself off with a face like thunder.  
I haven't seen this much anger on her face since we lost nationals in New York, ironically. So I guess i'm the first person to meet Snixx 2.0 If I wasn't so scared, i'd actually be quite honoured. Like a slow motion movie she too leaps back over the couch yelling at me.

"Estas muerto Quinn! Muerto!" I know enough Spanish to know she's telling me i'm dead! Plus she's said that to me a million times before so it's nothing new to me. I just close my eyes and accept my fate because its the only way w're going to move past it. An eye for an eye and all that. The only thing I feel though is the loss of contact between Rachel and I.

When I open my eyes i'm still surprisingly on my feet, but I still hear Santana yelling at me. Only she is being held around the waist by Rach. For such a tiny little diva shes deceptively strong. Everything is happening so fast that I can't believe my eyes when i see S being pinned to the couch.

"I have had years of extensive dance training therefore i suggest you stop struggling because my muscle strength is clearly superior to yours." When Rachel says this i laugh and Santana stops wriggling.

I'm still standing but i move closer to the couch as Rachel climbs off of Santana. Is it wrong that for once i'm jealous of the Latina. They sit by eachother breathing heavily and I sit strategically next to Rachel, I don't want to risk looking at Santana until I know she is completley calm.

Ever the voice of reason rachel starts "Now, I think we all need to take a breath and unless you invented a time machine,  
i think you need to start talking, Quinn."

Santana laughs and before she can unleash her venom rachel cuts her off with "Can it Sandy, I'm still processing our whole situation." Santana huffs which makes me laugh at how easily rachel silenced her, but the she returns her attention back to me.

"Today has been like something from the twilight Zone, this is so out of charactor but I think I need a drink." I'm shocked but could actually use a drink myself. So when she comes back to the couch with a bottle of tequila and three glasses, she sits back next to me, passes me a glass and says.

"Start Talking."

How am i going to explain myself, maybe i'll have another shot and just see how it goes. Today couldn't get any worse could it?

A/N : This has been the longest chapter i have written so far and i hope you are all still enjoying it. Again i welcome all reviews and will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

I think i'm gonna have a lot of fun with this chapter, tequila always makes for good ole fashioned silly fun. Also i am finding it the most relateable on my part to write from Quinn's POV but don't worry I will be mixing it up during future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Quinn's POV

So its been about 20 minutes since Rachel told me to 'start talking' and not wanting to upset her I decide its a good idea to drink instead. For some reason though whenever I take a shot, Santana follows suit ending with her making Rachel drink too. Fortunately the Tequila has lightened the mood and i'm finally ready to start talking when this happens...

"Oh Hell no! Who drank all the freaking Tequila? Was it you Lady Berry? Or was it you baby mamma?" Santana is flailing her arms and if i'm not mistaken is also just a little bit tipsy. Rachel starts giggling and stands infront of Santana inching closer and closer to her face.

"Santyana you do realise that you have consumed the same amount of alcohol as Miss Quinn and I?" She flicks Santana's nose with her index finger and hums before continuing to giggle. Which makes me laugh at how damn cute she is.

"Seriously? You can't even say my name right" She looks at Rachel, trying not to laugh and maintain her bitch persona.

"It looks like munchkins really can't hold their liqour! We need more Tequila. Berry?" She looks at her hopefully but Rach just shakes her head.

"Ay Dios Mio! Do I have to do everything myself?" She pauses for a split second before looking so sure of herself and says.

"Don't worry chicas, Aunty Tana has a plan up her skirt."

"Don't you mean up your sleeve, you weirdo." I snort at her.

"Screw sleeves everybody knows that half the fun is thinking with what's up your skirt." She winks at us and I blush, then I look to Rachel who is also blushing with her eyes burning a hole in the floor. As I compose myself I turn my head to Santana who is walking towards the door.

"Don't worry Bitches, I'll be back soon with more supplies."

Before I can reply to her, she slams the door and then it hits me. I'm alone. With rachel. Under the influence. What am I going to do now? I can't hide behind my shot glass until Latina Lopez comes back. She clearly isn't saying anything so I try and make small talk, when the most obvious question comes to me.

"Rach? Not that i'm complaining but where did you get a bottle of Tequila? I thought you didn't drink after Britt was sick all over your face." I can't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Although that was extremely traumatic and earned me several visits to my therapist, I concluded that alcohol was not MY issue,  
its other people who cannot hold their liqour that pose a threat to me and to my gag reflex. As you well know I have a young face and could not buy booze even if I tried. I actually recieved this particular bottle from Noah as a leaving present."

I look at her slightly confused and upset, confused because we didn't know until the last minute that she was leaving and upset because I never got to give her a gift. I think on some level she knew what my face was saying and continued.

"When I arrived here at my apartment and began to unpack I found the bottle hidden in one of my bags with a note saying .. "

Mid sentence she shot up and went into what I assumed to be her bedroom, I want to see her room! she skips back into the the living room with her hair tied in a bun right on the top of her head and she is pulling the strangest face, when i look down to her hands she is holding a small card.

"Are you pretending to Puck right now?" I fall back and am laughing so hard that I am lying across her couch, holding onto my stomache because i'm laughing so hard. She brushes her fingers across the sides of her head as though adjusting her mohawk,

"humhum" She clears her throat and I immediately silence myself so I can fully appreciate her impersonation.

"To my hot little Jewish Princess. I know you never let me get all up on that but your still my number one jew. Except for Jesus.  
This bottle will warm your chest on a cold night, not like I could but whatever. Just don't drink it alone because thats pathetic. Puckasaurus out." She then does Puck's signiture dance move and brings her hands to her crotch and thrusts.

I'm Literally dying of laughter and am slightly turned on by what she just did. The tears are streaming down my face and I can't breath from laughing so damn hard. How the hell she kept a straight face during that was beyond me, I guess she really is a good actress. As soon as she has completed her 'scene' she fell apart too and ran back to the couch laughing her ass off.  
She lay next to me and I immediately stopped laughing, I just breathed heavily and when I turned my head to look at her, she wasn't laughing either. In fact i'm sure I saw a hint of sadness across her eyes. She just looked at me before turning her whole body to face me, placing her elbow on the couch and propping her head up with her hand she said.

"Quinn? Why didn't you tell me you were in New York when I called you this morning?"

Mimicking her body language I turn my body and prop my head up. As I face her, I sigh before I begin the explanation i've been avoiding since I got here.

"Santana called me yesterday because she wanted to spend some time together, don't tell her I said that though, she'd kill me!  
So I used the rail card I bought for us and came into the city. If i'm being totally honest Rach there has been afew times where I wanted to come and see you but I didn't want you to think that I was needy or anything because it was me who got the rail cards in the first place and your such a nice person you would never tell me if I was overcrowding you."

"Quinn. Breathe" She puts her hand on my forearm and gives me the most gentle smile.

"Ok, i'm calm ... So we spent the day together and I didn't want to go back to New Haven after dark so I just stayed with Santana at the Y." Before I can finish my sentence I get interupted.

"Wait. What? Santana has been staying at the YMCA? This girl really doesn't know me, I know we have never been friends but I would have let her move in with me in a heartbeat if I had been made aware of her living situation. Nevermind things have worked out for the best now I suppose." I don't know if its the tequila messing with my brain but i'm sure that was slight flirtation on Rachel's part.

"Can i finish now?" I snigger at her and she nods.

"So. Yeh. I basically wanted to see you but didn't want you to think I was stalking you or something. Then this morning when you called me I felt excited to hear your voice, then guilty for trying to avoid you." I start laughing out loud when i say "Ironically for all that i was avoiding you, I looked for you everywhere we went." Rachel laughed at this aswell settling her hand back on my forearm. I let out a breath of comfort before I finish.

"Anyway when you called and told me about your new roommate and I discovered you were being tricked I panicked, like seriously Rach!  
I've never been so scared in my whole life." God why does alcohol bring out your true feelings. Its like word vomit. This is like Brittany throwing up on her all over again except this time its word vomit hitting rachel.

Sensing my heightened emotional state rachel closed the gap between our bodies bringing me into the tighest hug her perfect little body could give.

"Quinn sweetie i'm ok. You saved me remember?" I can feel her laughing into my hair and a simply chuckle back.

"I Know you are and you have no idea how relieved I was to find you in one piece." I pull back a little bit and my body goes on auto pilot once again. I take some hair hanging over her face and tuck it behind her ear. She closes her eyes and sighs with comfort just as I did not even five minutes ago. I stare at her and move my face closer to hers, I hesitantly lick my lips, my voice is so shaky that all I can whisper is her name "rachel" if we weren't this physically close she would not have been able to hear me but before she can respond the door flies open and standing before us in a freaking sombrero and poncho with a bottle of Tequila in each hand is Santana!

Despite the shock of her entrance, Rachel and I are still lying closer than is normal for friends to do and I glare at Santana, I couldn't see how Rach reacted but I hope she was just as frustrated as I was. My mind goes wandering again ... were we going to kiss? Was Rachel going to kiss me back? Does she want me too? Oh god, screw you Santana Lopez I say with my eyes.

She just stands there with a sense of accomplishment plastered across her face.

"Somebody get me a phone! I gots to call Britts and tell her that I totally called it." She winks at us and waves her hands in a shooing motion simply saying "continue" before heading off into the kitchen with the Tequila.

Well she may not have physically been able to pay me back for my tackling her, but she totally got me back by having the worst timing in the history of the world! How am I going to play this now? The moment has well and truly past but i'm nothing if not patient. One way or another Rachel Barbra Berry is going to be mine, I can feel it in my soul. Who knew I was so corny?

"I guess we should go and deal with nacho libre" I huff as I get to my feet. I instinctively hold out my hand to help rach to her feet and as she stands before me I am genuinely surprised when she pulls me into a another hug and whispers into my ear "Thankyou" before walking past me and into the kitchen to see what Dora the explorer was up to.

Maybe winning Rachel's heart is going to be easier than I thought ...

A/N Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it has been my favourite one to write so far. what would you guys think about me just writing a little flashback in the next chapter about what happened to Santana on her booze hunt?

Please give your reviews, my favourite part about writing these things is hearing what you guys think : )


	6. Chapter 6

So I thought about it last night, and decided that I would fully incorporate Santana's booze hunt into this chapter, I have started this chapter from when the Bottle of tequila is empty. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Santana's POV

Thank God for Tequila is all I can say, if i'm going to be spending the rest of my day with Glinda and Elphaba making eyes at eachother i'm sure as hell not going to be doing it sober. These two think i'm an idiot and don't notice how they look at eachother, but come on. I have a 100% accuracy rate with my gaydar, case and point Dave Karofsky. Come to think of it i'm not even sure if they're aware of how they act around eachother. OMG! They are sooooo Britts and I freshman year of high school. Well just the first week, I knew I had a keeper the second I laid eyes on my little dancing queen. God I miss britt!  
Great now i'm depressed! I need another drink ... Oh hell no! The bottle is empty!

After bickering about the lack of alcohol Berry is equipt with I decide to take matters into my own hands and get more booze because lets face it, Rachel both dresses and looks like she's escaped from a kindergarden run by jewish leprechauns and Quinn,  
well she can't take her puppy dog eyes off of the hobbit long enough the form a sentence let alone buy more Tequila. So with a witty comment I exit the apartment, slamming the door behind me for good measure. Although Tequila is my main concern the only thing on my mind right now is Britt, so I take out my phone and can only just make out the numbers. I guess i've had more to drink than I thought.

"Well hello there my sexy little Britt Britt" I slur down the phone.

"SANTANA!" I love how excited she gets when I call her.

"Brittany, have I told you today that I love you?" God i'm cheesey when i'm drunk.

"Twice actually, but you can keep saying it, its one of my favourite things to come out of your mouth, you wanna know my favourite thing?" Oh my God this girl is unbelievable, shes trying to start a phone sex session and as much I would love to continue this conversation it's not really a good time. Boo!

"Sweetie can I just stop you right there, I've been drinking and i'm on the street hunting for more Tequila so I can't give you my full undivided attention." Brittany makes the saddest noise i've ever heard so I think of how I can make it up to her.

"Tell you what my perfect little unicorn, once I gets my alcohol and get back home how about we do your favourite thing that you do with Lord Tubbington when he goes on kitty vacation?"

"You want me to find a new place to hide my diary so he stops reading it?" Its so damn cute how genuine this girl is.

"No ... Your other favourite thing." I give her a minute to think about it and when she gets it she almost bursts my damn ear drum.

"SKYPE!" her voice goes up an octave with excitement.

"haha yes baby we can skype because I can borrow Berry's laptop now that we're roommates." I wait again while Brittany processes what i'm saying to her.

"Yey i'm so happy you listened to me, now Rachel can sing us both to sleep at night. Just remember that i'm the only one your allowed to give your sweet lady kisses to, ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of kissing anyone other than you hun. But since you brought it up, my gaydar has picked up on a new player for our team, you ready for this one ... Rachel Berry."

"Santana I think you need to send your gaydar to the repair man if you only just realised this now."

"Hold up, what do you mean Britts?" I really don't know where shes going with this but i'm sure it'll be dead on because she really is a freaking genius!

"I've always thought Rach was like us, there was just something about the way she looked at Q, but then she started dating Finn and I thought I must have been wrong, but then her and Q sang that song about being pretty and unpretty which was really confusing for me so I just watched how they looked at eachother. They looked so sad S, like how you used to look when I was dating Artie."

"Ugh don't remind me!" I interupt and roll my eyes at how stupid I was to ever let proud mary near my lady.

"But yeh, they looked sad and then they made that super weird picture of what their babies would look like."

"Oh no, babe that was just to see what Berry would have looked like if she went through with her rediculous nose job idea."

"OK, if you say so, but I think they wanted to see what their Faberry babies would look like."

"Faberry?" I ask simply.

"Uh huh, thats what you get when you mix their second names together, cute right? Just so you know we are Brittana because I didn't like our surnames mixed together. But basically Rach totally has lady love for our little Q." This girl really does blow my mind like all the time!

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your theory?" I'm a little upset she never said anything because we tell eachother everything.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, just like it wasn't for Finn to tell yours, plus I don't think Rachel really understands what shes feeling." I really wish Brittany was here right now so I could hug her for being the nicest person on the whole planet.  
Of course she would keep Rachel's secret, shes a freaking saint!

"I get it babe, I really wish I didn't have to go but talking to you is really making me sober up and I need to dull the pain of not having you around. Oh and to keep my self esteem high can we say that I called it. Rachel and Quinn I mean. Can we say it was me that called it?"

"Of course we can." There isn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice, just genuine love.

"Thanks B, I'll call you when I get back and we can get our Skype on. I love you."

"Love you lots, even more than dots." I laugh and hang up the phone, this is how Brittany loves to end all our conversations.  
The girl really does love her dots, so she must really love me!

Ah man, I forgot to tell Brittany that Quinn was with us. I guess I can just surprise her and make Quinn talk to her on Skype,  
not that it will take much persuading, she loves Britt. Everybody does. I guess I just started walking down random streets while I was talking to B and am relieved that just across the street from me, I see a Liqour store. I straighten myself up, pull my shirt down just enough that the ladies are on show. Screw coach sylvester, these sandbags as she so unkindly named them have been worth every cent. Anyway as I enter the store I turn into Snixx, I look like I know exactly what i'm doing and head for the Tequila. Maintaining eye contact with the pimple faced cashier I simply say "I want these" and give him the money. Of course i'm not an idiot and had my fake ID if all else failed, but Snixx never fails! So I leave the store and head back in the direction I originally came from.

I obviously took no notice of my surroundings when I was conversing with my better half, otherwise I would have took notice of the store that is right infront of me.

"No freaking way." I chuckle as I enter the costume store and knowing exactly what I want, I make my way to the desk.

"Hey, can I get some service over here." I slap my hand on the counter for good measure, to make sure I was heard.

"How can I help you?" Of course the assistant had to be a dumb ass teenager, waering suspenders of all things.

"Listen here Urkel. I want the biggest sombrero you have, i'm talking big enough to fit carrot top AND I want a poncho just like Ugly Betty's. You got all that?" I knew I was being a bitch but its not my fault, i'm coming out of my booze buzz and his face is just annoying to look at. He nods and looks a little bit scared, which of course I feed off of. In no time he returns with my shit, puts it in a bag for me and I leave before throwing the money on the counter.

I know i'm in New York, but no way in hell am I walking through the streets looking like I belong in a Mariachi band. So I wait until I get outside the apartment door and suit up! I take a swig of Tequila and burst through the door, a witty remark was on the tip of my tongue when I saw them. Faberry as Britt's so elequently named them, were lying on the couch, with their faces only inches apart. Well slap my ass and call me sally! Brittany really did call it. Damn, if I only came in a minute later I could have watched them get their mack on! Nevermind i'm sure I will in the future. I can't help myself though,  
so I make a small comment before heading into the kitchen.

Quicker than I had hoped they both joined me in the kitchen. "Jeez you look like you've both been slapped with a wet fish." I hold up the tequila, hand them each a bottle, spin them around and in my best mexican accent I proclaim "Let the games begin."

They are seriously harshing my buzz and i've only been with them for five freaking minutes! As we all sit back on the couch, in silence, I turn to Rachel.

"Hey Berry, where's your laptop. I have somebody that wants to speak to you." She looks at me confused trying to think of who it could be, when Quinn downs her first of many shots tonight and shouts "It's brittany, Bitch."

"Ohhhh I miss Brittany! By all means let me just grab it from my bedroom and we can call her right away." I watch Quinn very closely as she watches Rachel leave the room. I know I only have a minute so this is gonna have to be quick.

"Ok Q, Whats the deal and don't lie to me, I know your hot for Berry and not just in a I wanna sex you up kinda way, but a feelings and shit kinda way." Wow I don't think i've spoken that fast in my life. When I look at Quinn she doesn't look angry or upset. Infact I don't think I've ever seen this look on her face before.

"Santana" Is all she says before she takes another shot "I ... I'm in love with her" We both take another shot and before I can respond to her declaration of love, the object of her affection comes bouncing back in the room and places herself in the middle of me and Quinn. Even though she directly in the middle of us I can't help but notice shes closer to Quinn than she is to me.

"What I miss?" she can sense the slight atmosphere in the air and looks to Quinn who is just staring back at her.

"Two Shots. Thats what you missed. So drink up Babs." I look to Quinn while Rachel downs her shots and she mouths 'Thank you'  
to me, so I just give her the nod before turning my attention to the laptop.

"Quinn you go hide behind that couch so that you can surprise Britt and Rachel just don't be too you, ok?"

"I have no idea what you are trying to insinuate but ... "

"Can I just stop you right there, I'm not insulting you, I just want you to tone down your rediculous vocabulary for my Britt,  
because sometimes when you speak she just pretends to understand and i'm not with her to explain what you mean, so for her sake would you just, please?" God I think that was the gentlest i've spoken to the little hobbit.

"Santana Lopez, who knew you were so sweet." I scoff at her but she continues anyway "For Brittany, Anything." She smiles at me, which I half return before calling Britt and tell her to turn on her Skype. After she finally figures out how to turn on her damn computer and shit, her beautiful face finally appears on the screen and ...

"JESUS BRITTANY!" I immediately push Rachel off the couch so she can't see what i'm seeing. "Baby put some clothes on, Rachel just saw your lady lumps!"

"Hey there was no need for that S!" Quinn shoots up from behind the couch, scolding me for pushing her little Berry on the floor and runs around to help her up.

"But I thought we were having sexy time skype since you cut our phone call short before. Wait? Is that Q?" I love how Britt can go from being so sad one minute to being blissfully happy the next. shes literally bouncing up and down as she throws on her spongebob squarepants robe.

"We can have cyber sexy time real soon sweetie, but first" I pause to look at the two idiots on the floor next to me and wave them back up to the couch. Quinn is helping Rachel onto the couch and treating her like I pushed her off the damn balcony. Ah young love. "I have two people who want to say Hi to you."

Taking another shot each, Q and R smile the biggest mega watt smiles at my girl through the screen. If i'm being totally honest I zone out of the conversation the three of them are having before I catch rachel saying "Its settled then." Which makes me snap back into reality.

"Whats settled?" I say shaking my head.

"Baby, Rach says I can come visit you for the weekend and we can get our cuddle on for three days straight!" I look at Berry and can't believe what i'm hearing. I'm just staring at her until she speaks up.

"I may have had an excessive amount of Tequila .." She stops when Quinn clears her throat loudly and rachel immediately clicks as to why when she looks at Brittany to see that the girl really didnt know what she was saying. So she back tracks.

"Yeh like I said, I have drank lots of tequila but would love to see Brittany. Plus I know how happy it would make you" She says looking in my direction. "Call it a welcome to the apartment, new roommate, present."

I think it might be the alcohol messing with my head but I can't help myself and pull Rachel into the biggest hug i've ever given her, not that I make a habbit out of hugging the dwarf, I wouldn't want to crush her little body. Quinn would kill me! I choke out a "Thank you" before pulling back. I stand up, take the laptop in my hand and instruct Brittany to say goodnight to Quinn and Rachel so we can have some privacy. As I start walking away I realise I haven't actually seen the entire apartment so don't know where my room is.

"Yo Berry, care to direct me to my boudoir?" She just yells from the couch that its the second door on my right.

"Santana are we role playing? you look like a sexy taco" I totally forgot I was still wearing this shit, but if my girl likes it then I guess it stays on, until she says otherwise.

I hear Quinn and Rachel laughing because they clearly heard brittany's taco remark, so I slam my door behind me and give us all some privacy.

"San? Before we get to the good stuff can I ask you something?" she almost looks shy right now.

"Baby you can ask me anything you want." I look into her eyes through the screen, its nowhere near as good as the real thing but its the best i'm going to get ... until friday that is.

"Will you try and be extra nice to Q and R when the three of you are together, It would make me so happy if they started dating, then we could double date."

"Ok sweetie I promise I will be so nice to our future sapphic sisters they'll think i've had a personality transplant."

"YEY! but san, please don't get a personality transplant, I love your personality ... You wanna know what else I love?" she gives me her most sultry smile and I just know tonight is going to be a good night.

If getting Berry and Q together will make my Britts happy, then you can bet your bottom dollar aunty Tan will make it happen.  
Thats not important right now though ... i'm about to get my Brittany on!

A/N OK this is offically my longest chapter so far and I didn't realise how fun it was to write for brittany and Santana. I should be posting my next chapter tomorrow so stay tuned because its going to be about Rachel and Quinn after Santana left them alone, with the tequila while she skypes Brittany . Please review if you can, it truly does make me happy to read them : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm not going to say much, jusy hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to 'get it right' : )

Chapter 7

Quinn's POV

SLAM!

Well there goes Santana, again! Except this time I know I probably won't be seeing her for a long time. I glance down at my phone to see that its only 4pm. I don't want to drag the awkwardness out any longer than necessary so I reluctantly and slowly get to my feet.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back before dark." As I say the words I sway slightly as a result of the Tequila in my system. My swaying earns a giggle from Rachel so I turn to her and am a about to say something extremely sarcastic when I feel a weight pulling down on my arm and before I know it I'm back on the couch. Except this time because of my lack of balance I end up on top of Rachel, who is still giggling.

"You are not going any where Miss Fabray, we still have almost a full bottle of Tequila and I'm hungry but don't want to get take out just for myself." Shes looking up at me with such wide eyes.

"So basically you only want me to eat and drink with? You really know how to make a girl feel special Berry." I try and keep my face composed as I stare down at her.

She pulls me down into a classic Rachel hug and whispers into my ear "You are special Quinn, more than you know." My heart skips a beat and i'm sure she heard my breath hitch. Before I can respond she pulls me to my feet and heads into the kitchen,  
opens a draw and pulls out some take out menus.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asks with a hint of flirtation in her voice as she places the menus on the counter. Of course I have to bite my tongue and stop myself from saying 'you, i'm in the mood for you.'

"Quinn? did you hear me? I said ... " I immediately cut her off because I can't handle hearing those words again.

"Sorry Rach, uhm Pizza sounds good to me. You pick whatever your favourite vegan option is and we can share." Why is she looking at me like that?

"You don't have to do that." Now I really am confused.

"DOn't have to do what?" I say oblivious to what she is talking about.

"Eat my vegan crap, as Finn would say." She looks so sad right now and all I want to do is punch Finn in his doughy face for how he used to treat her. Dumbass!

Feeling bold I take a step towards her and put my hand on her shoulder as she is looking down at the floor. "Hey, look at me.  
A vegan lifestyle is important to you, which means its important to me. Ok?" She slowly lifts her head and nods so I continue "Finn is an idiot and I know the last time I said this to you, you stormed out but I was right, you didn't belong in Lima and you DON'T belong with Finn. You Rachel Berry are worth so much than that, so much more than the rest of us." There are tears in both of our eyes, God how did we go from choosing a pizza to a heart to heart. Once again she pulls me into another hug, but this one is different. Its soft and gentle but has so much more passion behind it that it looked.

"I can't blame you for wanting to send me on my way." She whispers in my ear, god I love it when she does that. "I think out of every conversation i've had in my life, that is the only one I can recount word for word." We're still hugging and i'm not going to be the one the break it.

"You know I was so pissed with myself for making you cry that day, we were just starting to become friends and I blew it. When I called you frustrating, I just wanted you to get it, you know? That you are this shining star and Finn would have held you back. Although I did gain so much more respect for him when he broke up with you because it was like HE finally got it. He's smalltown and you, well your going to shine as bright as the new york skyline." I feel her shake against me, so I pull back slightly to see her face, my arms still very much wrapped around her waist. Her eyes are full and she looks straight into my eyes.

"I think deep down I knew you were right that day, so I went home and wrote 'Get it right.' If it wasn't for that conversation I would still be writing about my hairbands and lack of siblings, you inspired me so much and it sort of scared me." We just stare at eachother. "You know that song was about you right?" I never expected those words to come out her mouth and I can't help but smile.

"Really" I ask genuinely shocked.

"You didn't think that it was strange that we have that arguement in the afternoon and then the following day I come to school with an amazing song, if I do say so myself." Theres that pirdeful smile I love.

"Honestly, I assumed that you when you left that you saught out Finn, eventhough we were dating and he said something that made you write that song." And I'm not lying because that is what I really thought.

"No! I went straight back home and after crying for an hour, I just started writing." The thought of her crying makes me sick and I am the one to pull her back into a hug this time. We stand hugging for a good five minutes, the silence is anything but awkward and I am just so content right now. Then I hear Rachel giggle and I roll my eyes, Of course my stomache had to make the biggest growl and she clearly heard it.

"Ok lets get this pizza ordered before your stomache growls at me again." Shes laughing and all I can do is blush while she takes out her phone and calls to order our food. The pizza guy says we have to wait about a half an hour, so we head back to the couch and sit next to eachother despite the fact that her couch is huge and there is no real reason for us to be sitting this close. As we sit I turn to her and ask her what i've been curious about since I got here.

"Rach? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but, what would you do if Finn came back and wanted to get back together?" I try and hide my sadness if she responds the way I think she will, but I have to know what she would do.

"Honestly, if you asked me that a week ago I would have taken him back in a heartbeat, but the more I think about it the more I realise that our love was a high school love. Plus he really didn't know anything about me or share any of my interests. Except for Glee and even then he had no clue about anything when it came to choosing our duet numbers.  
So I guess the answer to your question would be no. I have moved on and am ready to be swept off my feet." I don't even try to hide the giant smile that is plastered across my face right now, looks like i'll just have to sweep her off her little feet.

"I'm really proud of you Rach, you'ce come so far and am glad that we've finally became friends." I'm still smiling like an idot at her.

"How about we toast" She says and passes me another shot of Tequila. "Heres to ..." She pauses as she thinks of something for us to raise our shots to. "Heres to me" I chuckle and she stops mid sentence. "Quinn Fabray! Would you please let me finish."  
So I nod and apologise. "Anyway, as I was saying ... Heres to me finally getting what i've always wanted. To be your friend."  
She downs her shot and scrunches her face up like she just sucked a lemon, but I freeze, did becoming my friend really mean that much to her.

"Quinn, no fair. You didn't drink your shot!" She raises the glass to my lips and forces me to drink.

"Happy now!" I say making the same face that she just did except my probably makes me look like the Sloth from the Goonies.

"Actually i'm not happy, I have made my toast, now its your turn." She says and pours two more shots, if I didn't know any better i'd say she was trying to get me drunk. Now, how am I going to beat her toast.

"Ok, heres to ... Me and you spending the rest of our lives..." I have to stop myself from saying 'together' and say the next best thing "... Being in eachothers lives." God that sounded rediculous. But Rachel is just giving me this look that I can't quite explain.

"Do you really mean that Quinn?" So I do what she has been doing to me all day, I bring her into an hug, wrap my arms loosely around her waist and turn the tables on her as I whisper in her ear.

"I meant every word Rach." Once we pull back she has tears in her eyes and when one single tear rolls down her perfect cheek,  
I raise my hand to wipe it away. As she feels my hand on her face she closes her eyes just like before and this time i'm convinced she wants me to kiss her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

Are you freaking kidding me right now! I can't catch a break! Rachel springs to her feet and takes the pizza from the kid. I do feel slightly better about myself though at how abrupt she was when taking the pizza guy. I guess she was pissed at his early entrance too. She brings the box back to the couch and takes her place right next to me again.

Before we start eating she gives me another shot and I can't help but laugh.

"Your determined to get me wasted aren't you Rach" I nudge her shoulder as I talk.

"You got me! Also I want to mess with santana a little bit to see how she reacts when the booze is gone ... again."

"Rachel Berry you evil genius."

"Come on lets eat before it gets cold." She says as she passes me a plate with some pizza on it.

We sit quietly for a little while as we eat our pizza, which is amazing by the way, who knew vegan food could actually taste good. I' think I should tell Rachel how good this is, when ... OMG I can't breathe! I THINK I'M CHOKING!

I panic and push my plate off of my knee, it hits the floor with a thid but doesnt smash. I leap to my feet and start pounding my chest trying to release the piece of of pizza that's stuck. I look at Rachel who seems to be more panicked than me.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! QUINN! PLEASE DON'T CHOKE! I'm trained in all aspects of first aid." I can't believe shes telling this right now instead of just helping me.

"OH MY GOD QUINN! Ok Ok Ok! I Know CPR." CPR is she serious right now?

Then out of nowhere I feel two hands come from behind me and pull me tightly and roughly into their front. Almost immediately I cough up the small piece of dough and as I cough I turn around to see Santana standing there.

"Your welcome! Now if you'll excuse me!" Is all she says as she turns on her heel and heads back into her bedroom. If I wasn't still in shock I would have made a remark about her attire, she was wearing matching panites and a bra. Which means I interupted her special time with Brittany. I am so going to pay for that later. I look back at Rachel and all I can do is laugh at the expression on her face, you'd think she was the one who almost choked. So I try and lighten the mood.

"CPR Rach? Seriously?"

She starts blushing and ignores what I just said. Simply saying "I need another shot."

So we sit back down and I do as i'm told, taking my shot.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Quinny? Where'd all the Tequila go?" Rachel is wasted right now and if i'm being totally honest so am I. I put one hand on my stomache and the other hand on her stomache.

"The Tequila is in our bellies!" We both start laughing at how rediculous we are. We have literally spent the last two hours talking, drinking and laughing with eachother while Santana is still getting her lady love on.

"Rachel, hiccup" Fantastic, now I have the hiccups!

"Rachel, hicccup, I know its early, hiccup, but I'm wasted and exhausted, hiccup, so can I just sleep on here tonight, hiccup."  
I pat my hands on the couch so she knows I intend on sleeping right here tonight.

"Quinn. You are a guest in my home therefore you can sleep in my bed tonight and I will sleep here on the couch." How does she still speak so much like her sober self even though she has drank just as much as me.

"Rach, there is no way i'm letting you sleep out here. Do you just have a single bed?"

"Dispite my small stature I like to sleep in a large bed, which is my my daddy got me got me a custom made queen sized bed from Mattress land, remember its the place where we filmed our commercial and they sent it to me free of charge because our particular commercial has been their most successful to date." See, so many words come out of her mouth.

"Ok, then just sleep with me." Theres that word vomit again! I can't believe I actually said that to her, my face turns rose red and before I can retract my statement. Rachel who is also blusing says.

"I'd love to." I wonder if she is suffering from word vomit too? Maybe its contagious? OH GOD, I've infected Rachel with my word vomit disease! Pull yourself togethr, you rambling drunk.

"Would you like me to prepare you a change of clothes to sleep in?" I love how easily Rach can change the subject.

"Actually, yes please, if you don't mind. I do have PJs from staying at the Y last night, but now they smell like the Y."

She chuckles before walking towards her bedroom, "Come on then, lets see what I have for you." Then she gestures for me to follow her, which I do without a second thought. I've been dying to see her bedroom all day, here come the butterflies. Why am I nervous?

Once inside, I surprised at how Un-rachel the room is. As I take in the room she looks at me and says.

"I haven't had the chance to decorate yet, so its not much to look at, at the minute at least. I can't wait to make it really seem like my room." Its like she can read my mind and knew what I was thinking when I entered her room. She goes through her set of draws, firstly pulling something out for herself then looks for something to give me. She finally settles on a part of shorts and a black tank top. Passing me the clothes, she tells me I can change in here while she leaves to change in the bathroom. I put on the borrower sized clothes and if I wasn't wasted i'd feel more uncomfortable but all I can think is that I'm in Rachels clothes and i'll be sleeping in Rachels bed ... with Rachel!

I turn around when I hear her re-enter the room, shes sniggering at me, probably because of how rediculous I look and she sways across the room to her bed.

"Just because i can't handle my liqour and need to sleep doesn't mean that you need to aswell" I say as I climb into her extremely comfortable and bouncy bed, I could so get used to sleeping in here.

"I don't know if you noticed Quinn, but I am also extremely drunk and have had quite the day, I now live with the self proclaimed Queen of Lima heights Adjacent, was thrown off of my own couch after Brittany flashed her extremely well toned body, cried several times at how amazing you have been with me and now, now all I want to do is climb into bed with you and sleep, preferably for an entire day." Once again there were so many words to process but my mind can't get past how she wants to get into bed with me. This day is amaizng!

"Well if you want to compare days, I woke in the YMCA, thought you were going to be murdered, which was not a good feeling by the way, ended up tackling and knocking out Santana, then to top it off almost choked to death on a vegan pizza. So now I share you feeling and want to go to sleep. So get your ass in bed Berry!" I don;t know where that came from but I just wanted her to lay down with me.

She didn't say anything back and got into the bed, laying on her side so that she was facing me. So I turned my body to fully face her and we were lying so close that I could feel her breath on my face. I can't help but feel uncomfortable though because I left my bra on under the tank. Theres no way I can sleep like this, I have to take it off but I don't want her to think i''m weird.

"Rach, don't laugh at me, but I can't sleep with my Bra on." Before waiting for a reply, I sit up and remove it from under the tank top. I feel the bed shift slightly and when I look to rachel she is sitting up to.

"Thank God! I was so uncomfortable but I didn't want you to think I was weird." I giggle at her choice of words and we both put our bras down by the side of the bed and return to our original positions. "I guess we're both weird then." Which makes rach giggle too.

"I can't remember the last time I was this drunk ... Actually I can" I stop when I think of the situation I got myself into with Puck and feel sad thinking about beth, but don't want to depress rachel so I turn it into a joke. "At least I won't get pregnant tonight." Rachel snorts shes laughing that hard, which makes me laugh along with her. After she sort of composes herself rachel says.

"Well, you won't get pregnant in here, but I can't make any promises where Santana is concerned, it wouldn't suprise me if she ends up getting Brittany pregant!" I laugh just as hard at this as Rachel laughed at what I said.

"Speaking of Santana, you do realise your going to have the weekend from hell when Britt gets here?" She looks at me confused.

"Why? Brittany will make sure that Santana is nothing but nice to me"

"Oh i don't doubt that, I'm talking about their habbits."

"Habbits?" How is she not getting where i'm going with this.

"Those two couldn't keep their hands off eachother when they were together every minute of every day. Imagine what they're going to be like after being apart for the last week and a half."

"Oh" She looks deep in thought but I still don't think she fully grasps what i'm trying to tell her.

"Rach, they are literally going to do it in EVERY room of the apartment, including this one, probably more than once. And trust me when I tell you they won't care if your in the room while they're doing it, it only spurs them on even more." There I think shes go the message now.

"I, I, Oh god your so right. What am I going to do? I would rather not know what they get up in in here, otherwise I'll have to burn all the furniture. Quinn. Tell me what to do?" She is so beyond cute right now. Then it hits me!

"I know, spend afew hours with them on the friday, then come and spend the weekend with me" I hope i'm not being too forward.

"I would love that Quinn!" She pulls me into what will probably be our final hug for the night, except when she pulls back she lays her head down on my collarbone, her arm hanging lazily across my waist and she sighs out a "Goodnight Quinn" before drifting off to sleep.

I whisper a "Goodnight rach" into her hair before kissing the top of her perfect head and pull her closer to me. Now this is how I want to go to sleep every night. I can't wait fot this weekend, today is tuesday so I have three days to plan the my weekend with my Rachel, thats what shes going to be, my Rachel. I can't wait.

A/N Ok I just need you all to know that I want to do this story justice and don't want to rush into their first kiss. I want it to be perfect. Also I don't know if you guys caught onto it, but the remark about santana getting Brittany pregnant was courtesy of Miss Naya Rivera herself as it was an answer she once gave in an interview. Once again please keep the reivews coming : ) 


	8. Chapter 8

I must apologise for the late posting of the chapter, I had unforeseen technical issues with my laptop and it was out of my hands. But its all good now and here it is, the morning after from the point of view of Miss rachel Berry!

Chapter 8

Rachels POV

'Ain't nothin gonna break my stride, nobody's gonns slow me down.'

"Grrhh, its too early!" Usually all I need in the morning is to hear those lyrics and I am ready to begin my day,  
but now all I want to do is throw my alarm clock out of the window. My head is pounding so I lean over to the my night stand and turn it over. It isn't until I hear a moan come underneath my body that I remember I am not alone. As I look down I see a face covered by blonde locks and I don't think I have ever seen something so beautiful this early in the morning. Scratch that, I haven't seen anything this beautiful, period!

Why aren't I moving? I'm still lying across her chest and I can feel an arm around my waist pull me back down to my original position.

"Go back to sleep baby." She husks at me and i'm not 100% sure she realises who is snuggling with, but not wanting to disrupt my sleeping beauty and remind her of whos bed she is in, I simply lay back down and boldly nuzzle my face into her chest which earns another moan from the blonde before I release a sigh contently and fall back into slumber with a smile on my face. I would normally object to sleeping past 6am as it is a waste of a perfectly good day, however I am more than happy to break my routine on this occassion.

When I wake up for the second time this morning, despite my head still pounding I smile at the thought of who I would be waking up to. I keep my eyes closed as I want to hold onto the the feeling for as long as I can. So as I lay completely peaceful wrapped in the arms of my favourite person I recount the events of yesterday. Of course I start off with Quinn, I would be lying if I said I wasn't initially hurt by her avoiding me, but after her heartfelt explanation I understood why she did what she did. We spent almost the entire day together and not once I did feel awkward or uncomfortable in her prescence. I just felt, well, how can I describe it, whole. Thats it, she made me feel whole yesterday and I feel whole right now being held by her. What does this mean? I never felt like this when Finn and I would cuddle, his arms were so big and heavy and I could never relax. But Quinn's arms don't feel like weights around me, sure I feel some pressure of her arms keeping me in place but its a good pressure. If I remember correctly i'm sure we were flirting too, nothing obvious, just subtle comments here and there, enough to make me blush. I've always thought that she was beautiful, I mean I even wanted her nose, but luckily I was brought to my senses before I made a huge mistake. Oh my God, I think I have feelings for her. How have I not realised this before, you'd think that after having my therapist living with me for a short while and the many sessions we shared I would be able to see what has been right infront of me this whole time. I talked about her enough during my therapy, it all makes perfect sense now. Note to self call my daddy and have him fire my therapist for his unsatisfactory contributions to my emotional welbeing.

What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our new found friendship, especially when i've waited to long for it, but what if we could be so much more than that, I think I could love this girl, forever. Theres that word, love. This is really happening isn't it? What if she doesn't feel the same? I mean the fact that she is a girl is beyond irrelevant to me, having two gay dads has taught me that love isn't defined by a gender, but by what is in my heart and I know exactly what is in my heart.  
Quinn Lucy Fabray.

"mmmm Rach, could you stop thinking so loudly." Qunn husks again snapping me out of my long train of thought. I do tend to get carried away once I think about something. How does she know that i'm thinking? I haven't made a peep and my eyes are sealed shut giving the illusion that i'm still sleeping. I freeze and don't know how to answer her.

"I can feel your eyes twitching against my chest." She giggles, but she makes no effort to move, holding me perfectly in her arms, so i'll be damned if i'm the first one to more.

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember yesterdays events through my Tequila hazed brain."

"Oh, So are you OK with happened yesterday then, you havent changed your mind?" I lift my head a little bit too quickly, which makes it pound that little bit harder and I look into Quinns eyes. What does she mean? Am I ok with what? Did we do more than cuddle last night? I doubt I would ever forget something as amazing as having relations with Quinn. I did drink alot of Tequila though. I can feel her drawing patterns across my back, my heart rate picks up and I lay back down with my head under the crook of her neck. I respond with this.

"I am more than happy with what happened yesterday and I most certainly haven't changed my mind Quinn." There, I hope that that is the the reply she wants to hear.

"As long as your sure, I know if I were you, i'd been thinking long and hard about living with Santana and that is coming from her best friend." Santana, of course that was what she was talking about, I forgot all about the latina who tricked me into letting her move in with me. Who am I kidding, I think living with her will keep me on my toes and most importantly will give me more excuses to spend time with Quinn.

"I think we will end up becoming the best of friends, it won't take me long to wear her down. I can be very persuasive." As I say the word persuasive I give Quinn a light squeeze which earns a chuckle from the former cheerleader.

"Well, just be careful about how you use your powers of persuasion, Santana might get the wrong idea and think your coming onto her, even though she knows that girls arent your thing." Is she flirting back right now? Is this her way of asking me if I could be interested in girls without actually asking me. subtle Quinn, but two can play this game.

"Thank you for your concern Quinn, but I can assure that Santana will never have the priviledge of knowing those particular persuasive techniques." I purposely ignore her remark about girls being 'my thing.' "Have you had a personal experience in which Santana mistakenly thought you were attracted to her, despite knowing that girls aren't your thing either?" See I can play your game too Fabray.

"Of Course, but Santana isn't my type, not because shes a girl, she just isn't what I would go for if I had to pick the perfect girl for myself." Damn she's good.

"What would be your type then?" I whisper in her ear as I lay still lay in her arms.

"Wake Up Bitches, I have advil, coffee and breakfast muffins!" Santana yells as she throws open my door disrupting Quinn and I.  
Not that there was anything too disrupt, I was beginning to test the waters.

"Jesus Santana, knock much!" Quinn abruptly sits up in the bed, so I pull myelf off of her and sit next to her slightly amused at her frustration with Santana.

"Put a sock on the door handle next time and I will respect your sexy time." She gives Quinn a wink making her blush and I feel I like i'm missing something.

"I can assure you Santana that we were just talking." I can't help but show sadness when I say the words.

"I'm just messing with you not a lezberry, I came in here last night because my Britts wanted you to sing her Barney the dinosaurs I love you, you love me sony to her but you were wasted and moulded into Quinn. So I did the decent thing and left the two of you to do whatever the hell this is." She gestures between Quinn and I and continues smirking.

"Apology accepted, now did I hear you say something about Advil and Coffee?" She comes towards the bed and takes her place next to Quinn, passing me my hangover cure supplies.

"Numero uno Thumbelina that was not an apology. Numero dos you owe me for this kind gesture and numero tres why do you have a bed the size of my jump jump?" I'm really going to be living with this girl aren't I.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I plan on spending the rest of my day lying here." Quinn states as she sips her coffee,  
I love how at ease she is in my bed.

"You don't even live here!" Santana sniggers looking down at Quinn who has resumed her horizontal position.

"Quinn is more than welcome to stay here as long as she wants." Is all I say when I feel Quinn wrap her arm around my and place her head lazily on my shoulder.

"Thanks rach." She whispers.

"Well this is so not what I would have had in mind laying in a bed with two hotties, but I can take a hint. I have shit I need to take care of anyway. Adios drunks!" And with that Santana was gone again, leaving me alone, in bed, with Quinn.

"I mean it you know Quinn." I run my fingers through her short messy blonde mop.

"What?"

"You can stay here as long as you want, I love ... having you here." Nice save.

"mmmm, thanks Rach." She gives me a slight squeeze and warps her arm around my waist, which makes me let out a small moan. I hope she didn't hear that.

"I love it when you call me Rach, you're the only one that does." Her body stiffens and I look up to see whats wrong.

"Rachel, all those names I called you in high school, you have to know how sorry I am. I tried to tear you down because I was jealous of you." Subconsciously I start rubbing my hands together.

"Why would someone like you be jealous of someone like me?" My voice was soft and I was genuinely curious as too why.

"You had a family who loved you for who you were and not who they wanted you to be, you're one of, NO you're the most talented person I know and you never changed who you were to please anybody." Tears start to fill in both of our eyes and I still fidget with my hands.

"Stop!" Quinn grabs my hands and holds them to her chest. "You Rachel Berry do not have manhands, your hands are soft and petite and well, perfect." The look she has in her eyes right now has my whole body melting, its a good job i'm lying down because otherwise my knees would buckle underneath me.

"Rachel, I ..." This moment is perfect and I don't want anything to ruin it.

"Quinn, lets just lie here ok. Despite my hangover, I feel so peaceful right now, so is it ok if we just lie here and enjoy the silence."

"Of course Rach, whatever you say."

"But first, I have to pee." Unbelievable, I give a little speech on wanting to lie here and I have to ruin the momemnt by needing the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She nods as I jump out of our bed, I mean my bed.

I run through the apartment and pee as quickly as I can so that I can return to bed, once i finish and wash my hands and when I look in the mirror I decide to run a brush through my hair and clean my teeth. When I open the bathroom door I almost have a heart attack.

"OK Berry I'm going to make this quick and I want simple Yes and No responses, no speeches or references to whatever dumbass powerpoint presentations you've made, you got me?"

"Jeez Santana you almost scared me half to death, but I'll play along because i'm in a good mood. So shoot?" I surprise myself at how perky I am dispite what damage I caused my liver last night.

"Ok, quick fire questions and only yes or no answers and don't even think about lying to be Berry." I nod my head and allow her to continue.

"Are you still holding a candle for the giant ogre that is Finn Hudson?"

"No!" Wow I answered that a little bit quicker than I anticipated, but I do mean it.

"Are you open to find someone new?"

"Yes, very much so!" Oops that was more than a yes, but by the amused look on her face she doesn't mind.

"Do you want me to leave you the hell alone so you can get back into bed with my girl Q?" She talks even faster than I do.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" That was a little bit too enthusiastic but I made my point and with a snigger santana allowed me to go past her and return to my room.

When I enter the room I think about how weird santana can be at times and when I laugh to myself and start telling Quinn what just transpired I have to stop myself and whisper an small "awwww." There she is, hugging pillow and is fast asleep. I don't want to disrupt her but i can't help myself and I slowly replace the pillow with my own body. She doesn't open her eyes, but she does press her front even further into my back and whispers "much better."

I giggle at her words and also return to sleep.

For the thrid time in one day I wake up with a childish smile on my face. Except this time when wriggle my body, I find that I am alone in the bed and I suddenly feel cold. I climb out of bed and sulk into the living room, then the kitchen, but no Quinn.  
As I turn around though I see her coming from the direction of the bathroom. Duh, of course thats where she was.

"Why are you wearing you clothes, I thought you were spending the day here?" That came out a little bit more needy than I had intended but I was upset. She is laughing at me before walking up to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Rach, its 4:30pm, we've spent the entire day sleeping and I really do have to get back." At least she sounds as sad as I feel about her having to leave, so I lift my arms around her neck and return her hug, which I was reluctant to do at first because I don't want her to leave.

"Also, its wednesday and I need to get ready for your visit this weekend." The sadness is completely gone from her voice now.

"I didn't want to bring that up incase you changed your mind, but i'm glad you haven't." Thank god she still wants me to visit this is the perfect opportunity to explore our friendship further and see if there is even the slightest chance of Quinn having feelings for me.

"Of course I didn't forget you dork, I can't wait, which is exactly why I should head out and start preparing." She pulls back and takes a seat on the couch.

"Well, if you give me 10 minutes I can be ready and escort you to the station." I don't even wait for a reply as I head back into my bedroom and put some clothes on. When I return, clothed and with my hair pulled back, we leave the apartment and make our way to the station.

"You don't have to walk me you know, I'm a big girl." She jokinlgy nudges my shoulders together.

"I want to. Also I can see which platform I will need to wait by on friday when we have our weekend together." I nudge her shoulder and we both blush.

Once we arrive at the station and her train pulls in, I feel as though I've been punched in the gut having to say goodbye to her.

"Ok. well I guess I'll see you on friday." She too doesn't seem very but pulls me in for a hug and I don't know why but i just stand there and don't return the gesture. She turns on her heel to walk away and I snap out of my depression. Shes only two steps away from me but ever the drama queen I yell.

"Quinn! Wait!" She spins around and I almost tackle her to the ground with the force of the hug I give her, We both pull back slowly and as I take in the hint of vanilla that is Quinn Fabray, my lips make up their mind and I press a light kiss on the girls cheek. I pull back to see her eyes are closed and I whisper into her ear.

"I can't wait for this weekend." With that I turn around and don't look back as I leave her standing. I know she is staring at me however because I can see her reflection through the glass windows infront of me and I feel so happy that nothing is going to ruin my mood.

A/N the next chapter will be the Britanna reunion and New haven weekend, so I plan on trying to make it longer than all the previous chapters. I look forward to reading your reviews : )


	9. Chapter 9

This might turn out to be a disaster but I couldn't decide who I wanted to write the POV from so I came up with this idea.  
Your going to get each girls POV for the wednesday, thursday and friday leading up to the weekend. Enjoy : )

Chapter 9

Quinns POV

WEDNESDAY

I don't know how I got back to my dorm if i'm being totally honest, I am literally floating right now, Rachel kissed me,  
Ok it may have been a light kiss on the cheek but I felt her plump juicy lips against my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I wish I had the guts to grab her and kiss her with all that I have but I was in shock. I think she might like me, I know i'm not just imagining it because we flirted all day and night and I woke up spooning the girl, three times in one day for gods sake. I've had countless sleepovers and never once woke up in that position or actually wanted to be that close to anyone in my entire life, including the guys I've dated. I think this weekend will be critical if I truly hope to win Rachels heart.

THURSDAY

Ok my dorm room is spotless and I have enough ingrediants to prepare Rachel an amazing three course Vegan meal, including some homemade vegan cookies that i'll make in the morning. I bought us two tickets to a show at the local theatre for saturday night and I figure we can spend the rest of the time just hanging out or whatever Rach wants to do. I don't want her to think i'm stalking her so I purposely haven't texted the girl, but she'll be here tomorrow and I need to know what time so I can pick her up, I'll give her a quick call.

"Hello." God I love her voice.

"Hey Rach, I just wanted to give you a quick call to see what time you'll be getting here tomorrow." I'm trying to sound cool but I know I sound redicuous right now.

"Well hello to you too, I'm fine by the way thanks for asking, I was actually going to give you a call in a little bit because although it was my intention to get the earliest train possible. I have been warned by Santana that I cannot leave until I have seen Brittany and her plane gets in at around 2pm, ... So factoring everything into my schedule my aprroximate arrival time will be like 6pm." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that I would be missing out on a full day with her but Brittany will be so excited and of course that will put santana in a good mood. Did she say she was flying?

"Sorry Rach, how are you on the glorious thursday afternoon? Why is Brittany flying?" I just have to ask because knowing Britt the answer will be extremely amusing.

"Its a long story, i'll tell you all about it tomorrow sweetie." Sweetie? God this girl is amazing, how can she sound both cute and sultry at the same time.

"I look forward to it, so just call me when your like 10 minutes out and i'll come meet you." I try and ignore the sweetie comment but uts on repeat in my head right now.

"Sounds perfect and maybe we can just grab some take out because I imagine i'll be pretty tired and just want to hang out in your dorm if thats ok?"

"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow Rach." With that I hang up the phone, there was so much more I wanted to say to her, like that I would love to hang out in my dorm and if your tired we can cuddle, but I don't want to scare her off before she even gets here. Lightbulb, going off, right now, in my head. If Rach really does want to just hang out, then I'll turn our vegan feast into a romantic dinner for two and see if she plays along. I guess I should run to the store and get some last minute supplies before my rachel arrives tomorrow...

Rachels POV

WEDNESDAY

I smiled the entire walk back to my apartment and I had afew hours to digest everything that has gone on in the last 24 hours when Santana returns home. She walks into the living room and lays across the couch throwing her legs across my lap so she can stretch her body.

"OK berry, we're alone now and I think you have something you need to tell aunty Tan" I don't even mind that she is using me as her own personal foot rest because I am still on my Quinn high. She can't know what going with me when i've only just figured it out myself, can she?

"I don't know what your referring to Santana." I'm still smiling and she is giving me the look she gets when shes about to say something truthful but say it in a brutal way.

"I'm only going to say this once OK so open up those elvish ears and listen real closely ... " Like I said, brutal.

"You rachel berry are one of the most irritating, self involved people I have ever met, but you have a big ass heart and will forgive pretty much anything, case and point Q and I. So you need to get someting through that show tune filled head of yours.  
we're friend now." That last sentence was so spoken so queitly I almost didn't plus I want the satisfaction of hearing it again.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't quite catch that last part."

"Ugh See Berry this is the irritating traits i'm talking about, but i'm trying to be a big person here. I. Am. Your. Friend.  
Rachel Berry. So get used to it, because despite what you might think I do care about what happens to you and shit." This is the most honest conversation we have had in the time we've known eachother and I know she is a softy at heart but its nice to actually hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Thank you santana, I understand what you are telling me and I hope I don't regret telling you this but, I, I kissed Quinn.  
At the station, we said goodbye and I just panicked, threw my arms around her and, I kissed her ... On the cheek of course."  
Wow I can't believe I just admitted this to her, but it feels so good to get it off my chest.

"The cheek? All that suspense and arousing detail and you have to end it with I kissed her on the cheek. The next time you use the words kiss and cheek in the same sentence you better be talking about ass cheeks. Are you in Kindergarden or something.  
What happened? What did she say to you?" Well she seems to be taking the news very well and of course she went to the dirty place.

"Yes the cheek. Santana I think, no, I know that I have feelings for Quinn. I didn't give her the chance to say anything to me as I was trying to smooth, however she did have her eyes closed after our kiss, which I took as a win and now i'm starting to worry that she might not feel the same way." I sound so whiney right now.

"Once again you can't call it a kiss. However, the two of you were all over eachother like some sort of mating ritual last night, it was exhausting to look at you! Answer me this quesion Berry, would someone who was just a friend hall ass across New York city and throw themselves onto who, at the time, thought was a murderer to protect you?" huh, I never thought of it like that.

"I don't know, I guess not. I have decided that this weekend I will, if the opportunity presents itself accordingly share my feelings with Quinn and hope that she doesn't throw me out or stop being friends with me." That was probably my worst fear,  
losing Quinn all together and it only made it real saying it out loud.

"It'll work out how it works out. You can't force it, just try and not go too crazy OK, your both hot so I say go for it Berry,  
the worst that can happen is that she says no."

"Thanks Santana and don't worry, I can assure you that whatever conversations we share in the apartment, will stay in the apartment." I wink at her and she nods accepting my promise.

"I'm going back to bed, see you in the morning Roomy" And with that I head back to bed for the fourth time today and unfortunately when I wake up, I won't have anyone to snuggle with.

THURSDAY

I wake up alone and can for the first time feel how big and empty the bed is now that i'm in it alone. We only slept in the same bed for one night, how can I be missing her so much. Just one more sleep and i'll be with her again, i just need to keep myself busy today so the time will fly. I think that the first thing on my agenda is to look at train times so I can leave as early as possible in the morning. Now if only I could remember where I put my laptop ... Santana has it.

knock knock

"Enter at your own risk Babs." How is she so quick with her little saying, her mind must be as sharp as her tongue. As I enter the room she is laying on the bed reading a magazine and pats the empty space next to her for me to sit, which is a pleasant surprise that she would be happy being so physically close to me.

"Good morning Santana, I was just wondering where my laptop is because make arrangements for my trip to new haven" I have no reason to hide my excitement because she is already aware of my feelings.

"Its over there" She points in its direction and I retrieve it and take my seat back on her bed.

"What time are you leaving because your not allowed to go anywhere until Britt sees you and thanks you. Her words not mine."

"It would be wonderful to see her, perhaps we could collect from the station together and have a cup of coffee and then I can be on my way." Perfect I can see Brittany and leave for Quinn within an hour.

"Sorry to burst your berry bubble but shes flying in and should be here at 1pm, but because I am an outstanding mood today,  
you can tag along to the airport with me and we can grab some coffee there AND because i'm feeling extra generous, we can drop you off at the station on our way back." Ohhh I can't believe I'm going to lose half a day with Quinn because Britt is flying. Hold on, why is she flying?

"That sounds like a reasonable compramise, but why isn't Brittany just taking the train, I know the journey is longer but the price is significantly cheaper."

"I know it would save money to just fly, but Britt is scared of train stations." Santana has a look of guilt across her face like Brittany's fear is somehow her fault.

"Why would she be scared?"

"Because I bought her all the Harry Potter movies before we graduated and after we watched the first one shes convinced that walls of all stations will swallow her up and she'll be trapped on platform 9 and 3/4." Ok I get it now, she bought her the movies so her fear is her fault.

"That is so adorable. Well at least she will get here that little bit quicker." I try to gloss over what she just told me because I know if I say one wrong word she'll go down my throat because no one can say ANYTHING that would put Brittany in a bad light.

"Yeh, she is adorable." Thank God I said the right thing, she smiles at me and we sit quietly for a little while when I hear my phone start ringing in the other room. I leave to answer it and when I see Quinn's name flash on the screen the butterflies come back and I feel like I'm right back in High school. When we finish our conversation I realise that without thinking I called her sweetie, but she didn't seem to mind. I guess I better start packing and prepare for one awesome weekend.

FRIDAY

I haven't spoken to Quinn yet today, but I don't mind I'll just wait until I'm almost at New Haven to call her. My bags are packed and Santana is pacing the apartment constantly checking her phone for Brittany's flight updates, shes making me dizzy.

"Santana! Stop! I don't mind if you wanna leave now and we can just get some coffee or something" She needs to calm down and take a breath, I've never seen her so nervous before, it almost makes her human, almost.

"Si, vamos Berry, vamos!" And with that she is already ahead of me and even has my bag in her hand shes that excited.

By the time we get to the airport and Santana spends what seems like an hour in the gift shop looking for the perfect little present for her girl, its time to wait at the gate for her to arrive. As all the passengers from her flight come through the doors we both begin to wonder where Brittany is. I inform Santana that I will find out so she can have her romantic reunion with Britt running into her arms and kissing the love of her life. I walk to the help desk and when they make a call the woman behind the counter gives me the strangest look. She takes phone away from her ear for a second to say.

"Did you say your friend was a tall blonde?" Now i start to worry a little bit.

"Yes, Is she alright?" The worry is slowing building.

"She is just staring at her bags going around on the carousel."

"Well, would it be alright if I could please retrieve her." I give her my best puppy dog eyes and hope she lets me have my way.

"Go over that security guard by the door and he'll take you through." Yes it worked! Now I just have to sneak past Santana before she starts freaking out.

Once I reach the security guard and he escorts me through the doors I see Brittany, standing by the carousel, with a sad look across her face.

"Brittany? Hey, whats wrong? Why haven't you picked up your luggage?" Shes even to sad to hug me right now.

"Everytime I reach my hands out to pick them up, they run away from me. I don't know what I did to hurt their feelings, do you think maybe they don't like aeroplanes the same way I don't like trains?" My god this girl is so innocent, you couldn't make it up.

"I tell you what Britt, why don't you head through those doors because there is someone dying to see you and I'll grab your bags."

"Thanks rachel, good luck with them, they've been so rude to me." With that she skips out of the doors and I hear her scream!  
She obviously saw her lady. I lift the two Hello Kitty suitcases from the carousel and i can't believe how light one of them feels, its like its empty, knowing brittany it probably is. I Leave through the doors to find Santana and Brittany in the tighest embrace and I stop in awe of how much love they can convey for eachother in a simple hug. Then things start heating up and they begin making out, people are starting to stare so I decide to risk my life and sperate them before we get thrown out.

Santana just glares at me before giving Brittany her gift. As she hands it to her she starts to explain its meaning.

"I thought that since Lord Tubbington isn't allowed to leave the state because of his record, you could leave this little kitty here for when you visit." Who knew Santana could be so thoughtful.

"Aww baby, I love it, lets keep it a secret though, if Lord tubbington finds out i'm scared he might act and start smoking again. I have a present for you too." Before pecking Santana on the lips she turns to me and picks up the lightweight suitcase so that Santana can unzip it herself and when she does she roars with laughter and i'm sure I see a tear in her eye.

"On our way to the airport I made my mom stop at breadstixx and I bought a sandwich so that I could fill my suitcase with bread sticks for you. I know how much you love them, they got mad at first but when I told them that it was for you they started whispering something about a wheelbarrow, which made them super nice." Obviously I saw the two of them everyday for years in high school, but i've never seen them like this and it makes my heart feel so happy to see them so happy and in love.

We go for a cup of coffee and Brittany tells us some stories from back home and before I realise it afew hours have past, so we proceed the station to drop me off. Once we get there they walk me to platform and Brittany gives me a hug before thanking me for letting her have a sexy time weekend with santana. I start blushing and Brittany resumes her place next to Santana placing the gentlest kiss on her cheek, making Santana blush too.

"So, what were you saying about kisses on the cheek not counting." I wink at her and turn to get onto the train, she doesn't even throw an insult my way because she can't deny how amazing that small kiss felt for her. Once on the train I wave at the two girls on the platform who are standing hand in hand, waving back at me as the train heads out of the station.

I'm almost at the Station, so I take out my phone and call Quinn. It takes her a while to answer and when she does she sounds flustered.

"Hey Rach"

"Hello Miss Fabray, I will be rolling into the station in like 10 minutes so ... Are you gonna come meet so we can grab some food, my treat?"

"Uhm actually Rach, I can't come to the station, I'm a little busy, but when you get off the train just jump in a cab and I'll pay for it when you get here, I'll text you the address, I gotta go. Call me when you get to my building." Before I can reply she hangs up on me and I don't want to be, but i'm a little mad at her for not being here to greet me. My phone buzzes and its a text from Quinn with her address. I suppose by the time I get to her i'll have calmed down, I just really wanted to see her.

I jump in a cab and give the driver my destination, in no time at all i'm outside of her building and instead of calling her I wait for someone to go into the building and I just follow them before the door can close. I can remember from one of our many conversations the other day that her dorm room number was 214, so I just made my own way there. As I stand outside of her door I take a deep breath before knocking.

"Yeh i'll be right there" She yells through the door and I can't help but smile at hearing her voice, I hope she is surprised when she sees it me knocking. Two minutes later the door swings open and before me is the girl of my dreams.

"Surprise!" I open out my arms for her to come out and hug me, but the look on her face is not happiness, she seems shocked and a little disappointed.

"You. your early! I thought you were going to call so I could meet you."

"I did intend on calling you when I arrived outside your building however I thought that I made it this far by myself I might aswell come the whole way on my own." I'm trying to be playful and lighten the mood but her body is still sitff infront of me.  
"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to invite me in, I've had quite the eventful and am ready to take a seat."

"Uhmm actually Rach, would you mind staying out here for like five more minutes" She goes back into her dorm and comes back out to the hallway with a desk chair for me to sit on. Is she serious right now? What doesn't she want me to see? OH MY GOD! She has someone in her room and I've interupted them, it makes perfect sense now thats why she sounded so flustered on the phone!  
My heart is literally breaking right now, I can't stay here and let her see me cry. I have to get out of here!

"Its alright Quinn, you know I actually just remembered something that I have to do in the city, so I'm just gonna go and I guess I'll see you, yeh, Bye Quinn." I can't get of here quick enough and before I know it i'm outside of her building and I need to sit down and catch my breath. How stupid can I get, of course Quinn isn't interested in me, shes probably just an affectionate drunk, I mean look at what happened with puck. That was mean, i didn't mean that. The tears are openly streaming down my face now and its almost dark. So much for an amazing weekend ...

A/N OK I know I said this was going to be the weekend chapter but if I didn't stop writing I would just go on and on, so I thought I'd be mean and end it with a little cliffhanger. Don't worry though all will be back to normal in the next chapter.  
Please continue reviewing because I'm really starting to enjoy where this story is going and I would love to hear what you all think, so please don't be mad at me for breaking Rachels heart, I promise I will put it back together in the next chapter.  



	10. Chapter 10

I know some of you weren't too happy with my last chaper but I just wanted to get across how both girls were feeling and also I wanted to have some Britanna stuff in there, hence the airport part of the story. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up it as its going to be a crucial chapter in the progression of the story. So here it is : ) please enjoy!

Chapter 10

Quinns POV

What the hell just happenend? Why did she run like that? I know she can be dramatic but she looked genuinely hurt when I asked her to just wait for five minutes while I put the finishing touches on the meal I spent all damn day preparing. Before I could even get a word out she was gone, it took me a second to react but when I finally ran after her she was already out of the building, god for such a tiny person she sure is fast. As I throw open the door to bring me to the courtyard and as I scan the area around me, I breath a sigh of relief as I see her sitting on a wall with her hands in her head. My heart picks up as soon as I see her and when I reach her, I take a seat next to her.

"Rach?" I put my arm on her shoulder in a comforting fashion. "Whats wrong, why did you run out on me like that?"

"I could see I was interupting something and wanted to leave you and your friend ... " Shes wiping the tears from her perfect cheeks and when she says friend, I just have to cut her off.

"What friend?"

"The person who was in your dorm room with you, I just assumed that you weren't alone by your reaction to my unannounced knocking at your door, then when you asked me to wait I just connected the dots." It actually makes me smile internally if this is how she is reacting at just the thought of me being with somebody else. Maybe she is more open to the idea of us than I had thought.

"Well you must suck at dot to dot." I nudge her shoulder and smile. "Come on, I need to show you something." With that I jump down from the wall and extend my hand for her to take. She still hasn't smiled at me yet, but I'm not worried. She takes my hand without a word being said and I lead her back up to my room in total silence. Once we get to my door, I open it, stand infront of her and tell her to close her eyes as I lead her into the room.

"OK, you can open them now." As she opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings, I can't stop staring at her. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"This is why I didn't want to let you in straight away Rach, I was rushing around trying to make everything perfect for when you got here because I knew you said you just wanted to hang out tonight." I stop myself from rambling before I say something stupid.

"Quinn, I, I don't know what to say. This is so perfect and I ruined it."

"You haven't ruined anything, infact I forgot how much I missed a classic Rachel Berry Storm out. Don't worry nobody is going to try and steal you solos anymore." I nudge her shoulder and she starts laughing. I knew it wouldn't take long before she was back to her normal self.

"Very funny Quinn, I can show you another storm out if you'd like." She spins around laughing so I grab her waist and pull her into me from behind. Keeping tight a hold of her as our laughter slows into a giggle.

"Your not going anywhere." I whisper into her ear and suddenly she stops laughing and all I can hear is her breathing. "Now, sit down right here, I made us dinner." I spin her around and pull out the chair for her to sit down at the table that I set for the two of us. I didn't want it to be too obvious that I wanted this to be a date so I only had afew candles laid out on the middle of the table.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before, its aamzing Quinn, thank you."

"What? Finn never made you dinner?" Why did I bring him up? I am curious though.

"He made me dinner once, but it didn't feel like this AND I couldn't even eat anything because he forgot I was vegan." I wonder what she means about it feeling different. God Finn really is an idiot. How on earth did we both fall for that giant.

"I'm sorry rach. What would make you think that I remembered your vegan?" I smirk at her and she smiles at me as I carry our starters to the table.

"Because I trust you." That simple sentence truly made me the happiest i've felt in who knows how long. I of all people should not have the priviledge of Rachels trust considering our past, but i've been working so hard for most of senior year to earn her trust and become her friend. Now that shes said the actual words, confirming her trust in me, I feel amazing. We sit and enjoy our first course and once we begin eating our main I just have to ask.

"Rach, Why did you freak out like that when you first got here. What if I had been dating someone and they had just dropped by to see me, would you not have wanted to meet them?" I'm testing the waters to see what kind of reaction I get from her. She drops her fork and finsishes chewing before she replies.

"Honestly, I think I might have been a little, disappointed." Thats an interesting choice of words.

"Disappointed? Why?" We're really starting to get somewhere now.

"Uhm I don't know, maybe because we've gotten so close and if you kept something as important as dating someone a secret from me then, maybe we weren't as close as I thought. Whoever you do choose to date however will have to be extremely special to be worthy of your love though."

"She will be." Shit! I was so caught up in what Rachel was saying that it just came out, Oh god now she thinks I'm gay. As in gay for girls, when the only girl that i'm interested in is the one staring back at me now.

"She? Quinn, are you gay?"

"No, I mean yes, but not like I want to date girls or anything." I am making no sense right now. "Your food is gonna get cold Rach and I spent all day making it so, please." I think she caught onto the fact that I was beginning to get uncomfortable and wasn't ready to talk about it yet, so she picked up her fork and continued eating. Throughout the whole meal she made noises and hand gestures to emphasize how much she was enjoying the food, which made me beam inside.

"Quinn that was exquisite, whats for dessert." She licks her lips and pats her hands on the table.

"Well, I figured that you'd be stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey by now, so instead of a dessert I made some vegan friendly chocolate chip cookies and thought maybe we could eat them while we watched a movie." She laughs at my comparison of her to a turkey.

"That was very intuative of you Miss fabray and actually after all that food I could use a lie down" she stands up and stretches before continuing. "Maybe, we could just watch a movie in bed, if thats ok with you?"

"Sure, that sounds perfect, I'll just grab the mattress from my roommates bed and bring it into my room for me." I didn't just want to assume that we were going to be sharing a bed again, especially since my bed is barely a single and Rachels is maybe four times the size of mine.

"Don't be rediculous Quinn, I don't mind sharing a bed with you again, do you want to prepare the movie while I use the bathroom to change?"

"Yeh Ok, don't you want to know what movie I picked out for us?" I hope she doesn't want to know she I can surprise her.

"No its fine, I trust you remember." She winks at me before grabbing her bag and heading off the bathroom with my direction.  
I run into my room and get everything ready, making sure the room is spotless and then I change into my PJs. Afew minutes later there is a small knock at the door.

"Quinn, are you decent?"

"Yeh come on in Rach." She enters the room and I don't know if i'm imagining it but i'm sure I saw a small smile pass her lips when she looked at the size of my bed.

"Do you mind if I just climb in because i'm a little cold."

"Of course not, climb away. Do you want me to leave the light on?"

"No, its more cosy to watch a movie in the dark, what are we watching by the way." She quizzes as I head back over the bed with the lights turned off and the only light in the room is coming from TV. I climb into the bed next to her but because of how small my bed is I can't lie on my back, so I lay on my side resting my head in my hand which is being propped up by my elbow.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised? It doesn't matter anymore the wait is over, should I play it?" She just nods her head and presses her back into my chest moulding our bodies together. My breath hitches at the contact and i've never felt anything like this before.

"Rachel, are you still cold?"

"A little, yeh"

I take this as an invitation and wrap my free arm around her waist and I can feel her hand underneath my own, so I take it and interlace our fingers.

"Is that better?" Oh God this feels amazing and she isn't pulling away which makes it even better.

"mmmmm, much better."

"QUINN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" It took her all of three seconds to realise the movie we were watching, I knew this would be the reaction I would get from her.

"What?" I knew why she was excited but I just wanted to hear her say the words.

"Funny girl! You chose Funny girl! This is my all time favourite movie. I can't believe you remembered that! This is the perfect end to my day!" You'd think it was christmas for her right now, she really does love the simple things because then she knows that people are paying attention to what she likes.

"I'm happy that your happy, but I really am tired Rach so don't be mad if I fall asleep, I'll even make a deal with you, if I do fall asleep before the movie is over then we watch the WHOLE thing again tomorrow night."

"Although I find it hard to believe that anybody could fall asleep during this academy award winning masterpiece, I can see why you would be tired after preparing that amazing meal for me, thank you for that by the way. It truly was amazing and thoughtful and ... Quinn?" She turned her head to look at me but I guess I underestimated how tired I was and fell asleep while Rach was talking to me. I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not but i'm sure I felt her kiss my cheek again.

When I open my eyes i'm sure I only missed 10 minutes of the movie, but the room is in total darkness and i'm lying facing my door and not fully awake I turn my body around. As I roll over and try to get comfortable, my nose grazes something extremely soft which releases a moan. Now i'm fully awake and as I look at what my nose grazed I see two big brown eyes staring back at me and I realise what I touched. Rachels lips. I inadvertantly made rachel kiss my nose, how embarressing, but hold on, why would she moan. Our faces are barely inches apart and we just stare into eachothers eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night." I whisper and stay in the same postion.

"Don't be, when I saw you were alseep i felt my eyes getting heavy, so I just turned the movie off and went to sleep too. Now we can both fully enjoy the movie again tonight." She smiles at me and is also whispering which makes this conversation all the more intimate.

"Rach, I know its early but theres this amazing park that i've been walking through and it's gorgeous in the morning, because nobody else is around. Will you come with me?" I think its time to talk to my feelings for her and I really don't want to do it lying in a bed for obvious reasons.

"You wanna go right now?" She asks and I nod.

"If thats ok?" She nods back and we both reluctantly get out of my tiny bed and get ready to head out. Its only 7.30am so I know that the park will be empty right and I know the perfect spot for us to go.

As we start to walk, I see rachel shiver a little bit so put my arm around her shoudler and rub it to try and warm her up, she reacts by lifting her hand my mine and lacing our fingers together. Neither one of speaking, we just enjoy the others company and don't need words to feel comfortable. We walk like that for about 20 minutes until we reach our destination. A bench which over looks a small lake where there are swans and ducks in the water, its so peaceful out here right now. I guide her to sit on the bench and I keep my arm firmly around her shoulder. Once we sit down she lays her head to my own, places it under the crook of my neck and sighs contently. I am just about to speak when she beats me to it.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"You Rachel Berry can ask me anything."

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but last night, you said that you were gay, but that don't want to date girls,  
what did you mean?" This is really happening isnt it? How do I answer her without messing everything up.

"Its complicated rach, I don't know how to explain it." I'm not lying, I really don't know how to tell her.

"I think I can. I think that you have no interest in girls as a general rule, but there is someone that you have feelings for who just so happens to be a girl and that has never happened to you before because you've always dated guys. Is that right?" God how does she know all of that. I can't see her face because its still nestled so perfectly under my chin.

"Eaxctly and I'm scared that once I admit those feeling I'll be rejected because i'm not exactly the most loveable person, it was hard enough keeping a guy interested, let alone a girl." This is the only way I know how to be honest right now, but i'm getting closer to just coming out with whats inside my heart. After saying this I panic a little bit and pull myself away from Rachel, stand up and walk towards the lake. I don't get more than five feet away from her when I feel her wrap her arms around my waist, lacing her fingers together across my stomach and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Quinn, you are one of the most loveable people i've ever met and only a fool would dream of rejecting you. You Lucy Quinn Fabray are perfect, especially to me, you always have been." How is it that this girl can bring a tear to my eye without even trying. So I slowly turn myself around and psych myself up to tell her how I feel, when I feel her lips on my cheek. My eyes are closed as her lips linger.

"Rach ... I love you" She slowly pulls away from me and looks right into my eyes, I can't read her face but all I know is that she hasn't ran away yet so I lift my arms around her neck and play with her hair. It isn't very often that Rach is this silent so I seize the oportunity and feeling bold I continue confessing my love for her.

"I think I've always loved you but just didn't know it. I was obsessed with you in high school and I bullied you because I didn't know how to act around you. Then Glee happened and Finn and Beth and my accident and now, now all I know is that we've graduated high school and i'm still obsessed with you. Your the perfect one Rachel Barbra Berry, your perfect on the inside,  
Your perfect on the outside. You said that i'm perfect to you, but I think that your perfect FOR me. I love -"

My words are cut off as I feel her lips lightly press against my own, she moves even closer to me placing both hands on my cheeks to keep me in place and she removes her lips slowly before giving me one small peck on the lips which I can't help but smile into.

"Was that Ok?" She draws circles on my cheeks with her thumbs and looks hoepful at what my answer will be, but I have no words,  
I think that right now words are nowhere near enough to show her what i'm feeling. So instead I pull at the back of her neck and bring her close enough that our nose are touching. I nuzzle her nose and she smiles at the gesture and I have nothing left to lose so I pull her lips onto my own. This kiss isn't as soft as the first, its more passionate, our lips moving perfefctly together as though we were dancing. She lightly sucks on my bottom lip which shocks me so I open my mouth slightly and I feel her tongue graze my already tingling bottom lip. I part my lips even more granting her further access and I can feel her tongue enter my mouth so I waste no time meeting it with my own. I scrape my nails through her hair and her hands grip my waist neither one of us knowing what areas are 'up for grabs' so to speak. When I lightly pull her hair, she moans into my mouth and takes my tongue between her lips and sucks, she must like her hair being pulled, i'll have to remember that for future reference. Things are really started to get heated and its only when I hear the ducks quacking in the background that i'm forced to remember that we are in a very public place right now. So I pull back, peck her lips chastely then I smile and kiss her forehead before placing mine against hers. We're both breathing heavily from what just happened and i'm the first to speak.

"This, is more than OK Rach, its everything i've ever wanted and if we werenn't in a public park I don't think I would ever stop kissing you." She nuzzles our noses together before saying.

"You made the right call, I never understood how Brittany and Santana didn't feel embarressed about the PDA but now, i've never related to them more. So, what does this mean? For you?" Her eyes are closed and she makes patterns on my hips as I can feel her breath against my cheek.

"If i'm being totally honest, I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to fall asleep to your voice and wake up to your face. I want to be there for you on your broadway debut and right now I just really want to kiss you again."  
I could go on and on but I don't want her to think that i'm being a psycho.

"You don't want much do you" She laughs and squeezes my hips. "Do you wanna know what I want, which is quite important and I can't believe you missed out."

"What do you want Rach?" I had no idea my voice could sound so husky and Rachel clearly likes it judging by how dark her eyes are getting.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. You don't have to though, I understand if it too soon or if you need some time to ..."

This time its my turn to silence her with a kiss. I waste no time smashing our lips together and because she was mid sentence her mouth was open giving me immediate access. She snakes her hands up and down my before settling back in their original position on my hips. I once again tug at her hair, slightly harder this time which makes Rachel go crazy and as a result her hands travel south and firmly squeeze my ass.

"oh God! Rach!" She laughs at her affect on me and removing her lips she peppers kisses up and down my neck.

"You never answered my question." She whispers between kisses.

"Was that kiss not enough of an answer for you?" How does she expect me to be coherant when she is kissing her way down my neck right now. She stops kissing me and rests her lips on my earlope.

"I know actions speak louder than words Quinn, but I need you to say it and then its real." She places a light kiss on my ear before looking into my eyes.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Miss Berry." I kiss her on the cheek making her blush and in turn I blush. We have just had a full blown make out session in the middle of a park, yet a simple kiss is enough to make us blush. "Now, can I escort you to back to my dorm and i'll make us some breakfast because I don't know about you but i'm absolutely starving." I extend my hand out and we interlace our fingers walking back through the park and to my dorm room.

Once we enter my room and I close the door behind us, I gasp with shock as i'm spun around and am pressed up against the door being held at the shoulders by Rachel, she immediately brings her lips to my own and kisses me so hard I think I might just fall apart right there and then. She stops almost as suddenly as she started, pushing the hair from my face she says.

"I've always wanted to do that. It was on my bucket list to throw someone against the wall and kiss them with everything that I have." I laugh at her logic and am curious as to what else is on this list of hers.

"I hate to point this out Rach, but i'm standing against a door, next time i'll be sure to be standing against a solid wall."

"Who says that i'll be kissing you again." I put a fake shocked expression on my face at her words.

"Rachel Berry, you tease." She lifts my hands and takes them inside her own, bringing them to her lips and kisses each hand.

"What was it you used to preach in the celibacy club ... It's all the teasing and not about the pleasing." Shes totally making fun of me right now and to make it worse she drops my hands and walks away from me and into my bedroom. I can't believe how flirtatious shes being right now, talk about a turn on. But I can play her game to, so I yell into the bedroom.

"If you want to go around quoting people, do you remember the riot you caused in the club with your little outburst! Girls want sex just as much as boys do!" I can't help but laugh at the memory until I realise what i've said. I hope she doesn't think that I want that from her right now, I mean I would you to share that level of intimacy with her but not until I know shes ready. As I make my to my room I start to get concerned that Rach didn't have a witty reply for me and once again she takes me by surprise and throws me against a wall in my room.

"Is this wall solid enough for you." She holds my hands above my head and has me pinned tightly against the wall kissing all over my face, purposely avoiding my lips. I move my head around trying to catch her lips but shes so damn fast.

"Do you take it back?" She asks still kissing me.

"What? Do I take what back rach?" God shes killing me right now.

"Thats its not all about the teasing." She stops kissing me and looks quite smug because she knows shes right.

"Yes, yes, yes. I take it all back, its not about the teasing, well not all the time." I can't help winking at her.

"and" What else does she want me to sat right now!

"and what rach?"

"And if there was a balloon between us right now, would an angel cry if it popped?" She can't help but laugh out loud and I can't help but laugh with her.

"God, how rediculous did I sound! I do know that an angel is going to cry if you don't get back here and kiss me." She pushes me back against the wall and kisses me so passionately that I have to use all the will power I have not to pick her up and throw her down on my bed. So we kiss for a good five minutes before she pulls away from me abruptly.

"Did you hear that? ... I think thats your phone ringing." It stops before I can answer it though and when I pick it up I have 3 missed calls from Santana and Rachel grabs her phone to check too because we didn't take them with us. Thank God, I think I would have blown a gasket if santana interupted us AGAIN!

"Thats weird, I have three missed calls from Santana." Rachel says, but Why would Santana call her too.

"Me too, I'll call her back and you can talk to her too." I start dialling and Rachel says to just put her on loudspeaker so we can all talk together.

"Whats Up S?" Is all I say

"Well well well, glad to see you could Stop making out with Berry long enough to look at your damn Phone!"

"How does she know?" Rachel blurts out and it doesn't take Santana long to realise shes on loud speaker.

"Hold up! For two of the most frigid bitches in high school, it didn't take you two long to embrace your inner Ellen.  
Congrats by the way, i'm proud of you both. Looks like my gaydar is still shooting at 100%" Its a good thing I know this girl so well because I know that this is her saying shes happy for me. We have our own way of communicating with eachother so my natural response is.

"Whatever! Your the one that called me three times AND rachel for that matter. So whats up?"

"well Britts and I are having an amazing time FYI and last night when we went out to this club, there was a flyer for an open mic night on Sunday and the winner gets $500. So natural I signed up but when I thought about it I realised that I would get more satisfaction beating people I actually know. So ... I signed you and the midget up too. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday because tomorrow we's be goin to open mic night! This is for Britt so if your assess aren't in New York by lunch,  
then I will end you both! Adios Muchachas!" And just like that she hangs up.

"Is that how you two speak to eachother all the time?"

"Pretty much, but thats why we work so well as friends, most of the time at least, because we call eachother out on our shit."

"Well now I don't feel so bad when she talks to me like crap." She giggles at me and I sigh.

"It looks like our weekend together is going to be cut short." I'm disappointed that we only have tonight alone before the madness that is Brittany and Santana tomorrow. She shuffles closer to me on the bed and snakes her arm around my shoulder.

"Well think of it this way, we can turn our weekend into a full week, if you'd like?" I lay down on the bed pulling Rachel down with me, I maneuver our bodies so that I am hovering directly above my girl, I love the sound of that, my girl.

"If i'd like? I would love that. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before school starts." I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips when Rachel pulls me down further until our bodies are one. her hands stroking up and down my back, our tongues come together and as I lick the roof of her mouth rachel bucks her hips into me making us both moan at the sensation.  
My hands wander to her perfect stomache and then to the edge of her bra. I stop my hands in the tracks because I know where this is going to lead.

"Quinn, baby, whats wrong? Why did you stop?" She starts kissing my neck between words.

"I, I know we're just making out but, I think this is the first time I don't trust myself to stop before -"

"Before what?" God I love her kissing my neck but if she doesn't stop soon I won't be responsible for my actions.

"Before I rip your clothes off!" That came out more frantic than I intened but she is wriggling underneath me right now.

"Quinn Fabray! I told you that girls want sex just as much as boys do, didn't I." she chuckles at me.

"Yes you did but I want the first time we do ... that, to be special. I wish you had been my first." Theres a hint of regret in my voice that I wasted my virginity on Noah freaking Puckerman. Wait. The kissing has stopped.

"It will be so special, because i'll be with you." She is looking straight into my eyes and I'm lost in her chocolate orbs. "And, if you think about it we will still be eachothers first. I can't speak for you but I know I've never had sex with a girl before and I am so lucky that my first time is going to be with you." She leans up and kisses my forehead. "I do agree with you though and I think we should stop and enjoy the rest of our day together." She really is perfect.

"Ok, well we could explore the campus and see the sites if you want. Then spend the night in and just hang out with some food."  
I know I bought us tickets to see a show tonight but who could blame me for wanting to keep her all to myself for one more just one more night. There'll be plenty of other shows we can see, infact note to self, start saving money so that I can take her to see a show on broadway, she'll love that!

"That sounds great." With one more chaste kiss we both reluctantly get off of the bed and go about spending the day together.  
The hours fly by and we literally can not stop touching eachother, if we're not holding hands then our arms are around our shoulders or waist. We tried to avoid kisses on the lips because its so easy for us to get carried away, so we stick to lingering kisses on cheek and Rachel trying to press her luck places a long kiss on my neck and she even sneaks her tongue out to lick my neck. Which makes me moan, a little bit too loudly considering we're in a public place. She just laughs at the power she holds over my body before continuing to walk as if nothing has happened. Our day together was amazing and once it began to ge dark out, I bought us some take out and we head back to my place. After we eat, we change into our PJ's and snuggle up together in bed. This is totaly my new favourite thing to do.

"Rach, did you think that this was how our weekend would turn out?" I say pulling her close to me with my arm wrapped around her slender waist.

"Only in my dreams, I knew that I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, Santana even encouraged me to do so." Santana?

"Wait, Santana knew that you liked me? That sneaky little bitch." I laugh into rachels hair, knowing that Santana was helping Rachel did make me love the latina just a little bit more.

"I know shes your friend Quinn, but she was actually nice to me about the whole thing. So why is she sneaky?"

"Because she knew I liked you too?" Rachel starts laughing looudly and it becomes infectious.

"Whats so funny?" I ask

"Can you imagine if we hadn't done this on our own. God knows what schemes she would have cooked up to get us together." That would have been hilarious actually because I know what shes like. I mean she even gave herself mono just to prove that I was cheating on Sam, I truly believe she is capable of anything.

"We're together now and thats all that matters. You know what I really want to do now though?" Her voice is so low right now.

"You want to watch Funny girl don't you?" She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck before replying.

"You know me so well!" So I set up the movie ready to try and watch for the second time this weekend but when I turn around to climb back into the bed she is lying in my spot, sniggering.

"Uhm Rach what are you doing?" I say as a climb into her little part of the bed.

"I want to be able to see your face during the parts of the movie I know you'll like." She pulls me into her and tightens her grip around my waist so I mould our legs to together and sign contently at being held by my girl. I can feel her lips moving along with dialogue of the movie and it just makes me grin at how happy she is as she watches. Its a miracle that we made it through the entire movie without making out once. We were always touching though, every now and then I'd shuffle my body further back into hers earning a small moan, but not enough to distract her, unfortunately. Once the movie is over I turn my body face her.

"That was actually a really good movie Rach, but I can't believe I've gone 2 and a half hours without being able to kiss you!"

I capture her lips before she can respond, one hand cupping her cheek and the other wrapped around her back, pulling her impossibly close to me. Her hand moves under my shirt and her nails scrape my lower back, I moan at the sensation of her hand all over my back, it reaches my shoulder blade and before I know it, her fingers are ghosting my breast and I think I stop breathing.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. Was, that OK?" Right now my body is totally ignoring my brain and pull her underneath me and place wet kisses along her collarbone, moving my hand to cup her breast over her shirt. she moans at my touch.

"don't ever apologise for doing that to me." I look into her eyes and they are so dark right now.

"Quinn! Take off my shirt!" She sits up and as a result i'm straddling the girl, so I wrap my legs around her waist and remove her shirt. Then it hits me, she isnt wearing a bra! Her small perky breasts are staring at me and I can't help myself as I push her back down onto the bed and kiss from her neck to her chest. I cup her left breast and feeling bold I take her right in my mouth and suck. Rachel goes crazy and bucks her hips so hard that it sends a vibration straight to my core. I place one thigh between her legs and move up and down in a slow rhythm. She is panting and moaning beneath me as I kiss all over her upper body.  
Now both hands are kneading her perfect breasts as I kiss my way down to her stomach which is rising and falling with every kiss I give her and as I kiss below her belly button I can feel the fabric of her shorts against my chin and I am now very aware of how close I am to her centre. She bucks her hips once again and I'm shocked out of my hormone crazed attack on her body. I pull back and stare at her core which is being hidden by her short shorts, my breath is frantic and i can't believe what i'm about to say.

"Rachel, baby, we need to cool off because I'm seriously about to rip off your shorts and as much as i'd like to. I meant what I said about our first time being special."

She sits up and wraps her legs around my waist, kisses my forehead and pants out "Ok sweetie, I want whatever you want, however talking about ripping my clothes off has made even more wet than I already am." OH MY GOD Rachel Berry talking this way is so fricken hot!

"You have no idea what you do to me do you!" She kisses my forehead again before laughing and lying back down behind me, pulling me down with her and brings my back so close to her chest that I can feel her heartbeat.

"You've really worn me out Quinn, can we just go to sleep now otherwise it'll be me ripping your clothes off." She kisses the back of my neck before whispering "Goodnight Baby."

"Uhhhh Rach! Are you really gonna sleep like that?"

"Like what?" She giggles knowing exactly what i'm talking about.

"With no shirt on!"

"Yes I am, unless you prefer it if I put it back on?" No thats the last thing I want, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut!

"Absolutely not, I think that we should make it a rule that when your in this room, you have to be topless." She probably thinks i'm joking but I'm actually being deadly serious.

"I think I can agree to that, but the same rule applies for you when we're in my bedroom." I shudder at the thought because no one has seen my body since Beth, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it, which I know will be tomorrow night.

"Deal. Goodnight Rach, I love you." With that I close my eyes and can't help but dwell on the fact that i've said I love you twice today and she hasn't said it once yet, maybe shes just not there yet. She will be though, I QUinn Lucy Fabray will make Rachel Barbra Berry says she loves me if its the last thing I do!

A/N I am so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, I've been having major technical difficulties! I hope you all felt this chapter was worth the wait, as this is my first fanfic i'm still learning in terms of how to write the sexual parts but I am trying so bare with me. Please give whatever reviews you can, they are all welcomed and appreciated. The next chapter will see our four girls reunite and have some fun at an open mic night. So stay tuned : )


	11. Chapter 11

I decided that I would try something new with this chapter, so it won't be written by the girls POV, it will be in the third person. I hope you enjoy it, this is part one of the open mic night : )

Chapter 11

When she woke up the next morning, she had to pinch herslef to make sure that yesterday had been real. Was Rachel Berry really her girlfriend and most memorably did they come so close to seeing Rachel in all her naked glory. She raised her hand to try and pinch herself, but she couldn't move, when she looked down she saw two tiny arms and legs wrapped around her body like a Koala bear on a tree. She can't help but laugh at the position they are in and how comfortable Rachel is, she would have loved nothing more than to just fall back into slumber but they had to get up and leave for New York otherwise a certain Latina would make their lives a living hell!

"Rach, baby we have to wake up." The brunette doesn't answer with words, instead she wriggles her body in protest and pulls Quinn's back even closer to her chest, earning a content sigh from her lady.

"I have to say Quinn, I never thought you would be comfortable being the little spoon." She giggles into the back of the blonde snuggled up tightly infront of her.

"Very funny, i'm just shocked that your perfect little arms and legs were able to wrap around me and hold on so tighly, I am in NO way complaining, I love lying like this, knowing that your holding me."

"Maybe we can take turns, will I turn over so you can be the big spoon for a little while?" Rachel is mid turn when Quinn yells

"NO!"

"jesus Quinn, you almost burst my eardrum, why don't you want to spoon me?" There is a hint of sadness in her voice but Quinn is quick to reassure her.

"I would love to be the big spoon ... But, Rach you are aware of the fact that you are very much topless right now and if I wrap my arms around you, the temptation would just be too for me and after what happened last night I don't trust myself."

Truth be told, Rachel had completely forgotten about the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt, she was just so blissfully happy wrapped around Quinn and the heat that was radiating from her body made it difficult for her to think about anything other than the fact that she was moulded into the former cheerleader.

"Oh, oops, I forgot about that. Quinn, I know you want us to wait until its perfect but I need you to know that I am so ready and I also know that we haven't even been together for 24 hours and we have done more in that short window than I did with my ex in like two years of being together. I just needed you to know that." Rachel felt it was so important for Quinn to know that because her feelings when it came to Quinn were always magnified by a thousand and she really loved this girl. She was very aware of the fact that she hadn't actually said the L word to the blonde yet, but she wanted to wait until the perfect moment,  
just like she felt it was the perfect moment when Quinn said it to her.

"I know sweetie, we really don't do things by halves do we. But I want it to be right for both us and I don't want it to be a result of a hot make out session. Oh and your ex?" Quinn was curious as to why she was reffering to Finn in that way.

"Yes, my ex. I don't think it is very appropriate to talk about our previous partners when I'm lying half naked wrapped around your body. That is another rule I think we should have because I want to be the only person your thinking about when your in bed, especially when your in bed with me." She kisses the back of her neck, allowing Quinn to process everything she has just said to her.

"I agree, excellent rule Rach. Now I know your going to refuse, but we really do need to get up and I need to pack if i'm going to be spending afew days in the city with you." The idea of Quinn spending that amount of time with her made Rachel so excited that she was more than happy to wake up now. Jumping out of bed she throws her shirt and and urges Quinn to get up to.

Rachel helps pick out what clothes Quinn brings with her and of course she is thinking selfishly, wanting to see her in her favourite clothes the blonde has trademarked over the years. Several sundresses and all around girlie outfits later, her bag is packed. They decide to take an early train so they can spend as much as the day with their fellow lady lovers as possible.  
Keeping it a secret of course so they can surprise the girls. While on the train Rachel's mind turns to the singing competiton tonight and she just has to ask ...

"Soooo, have you decided what song your going to sing tonight?" Quinn looks up from her magazine and smirks at Rachels question.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to help yourself from turning into Rachel 'has to win the singing contest' Berry." Quinn is laughing at her competitive girlfriend, knowing exactly what song she is going to be singing and she has no intention of singing to win. She will be singing completely for her little star, just like they all used to do int he choir room when they wanted to convey their emotions.

"That doesn't answer my Question. I plan on singing Defying Gravity of course as it shows off my vocal range incredibly well and you never know who will be watching in the audience."

"I know you'll be amazing, after all i've had the priviledge of hearing you belt that song. But i'm not telling you what i'm going to sing, its going to be a surprise, so lets just leave it at that." She gives rachel a wink before returning to the magazine they have both been reading. How she was able to silence rachel so easily was beyond her, but she was so thankful that she was able to keep her song choice to herself.

Once they arrived in New York it was only 11am and they made their way back to rachels apartment. As they walked in they yelled out for Brittany and Santana but when they got no reply they just assumed they went out for breakfast. While Quinn was in the bathromm, Rachel made her way to her room, with both of their bags to drop off so they can enjoy their day. She walks towards her door and when she opens it ...

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" If you could remove your eyes and wash them she probably would be doing that right about now. At hearing her girlfriend scream Quinn came charging towards her ready to tackle anyone in her way, again. However what she saw infront of her only made her laugh and shake her head.

"Your laughing! You just saw your two best friends butt naked! On MY bedroom floor! With ... Toys and your first instinct is to laugh?" Rachel has both hands covering her eyes like a toddler not wanting to see anything else that would scar her for life.

"Come on rach, it is kinda funny. Plus they are my best friends, so do you really think this is the first time that i've walked in on them having their sexy time." Quinn lifts her hands to Rachels face so she knows its safe for her to look again.

Everything is happening so fast and rachel is shocked at how calm the other three girls are being right now. Britt and Santana don't even get up, they just have a blanket pulled over their bodies and are lying snuggled into eachother. If she hadn't just saw what they were doing afew minutes ago she'd actually think they were cute.

"Now that you too are dating we can have a couplesome, can't we S? It would be super hot." Trust Brittany to be thinking about a four way right now. All the girls look at Briit and screech out a 'No.'

"Santana I thought you told me that a sock was required on the door knob as an indication of the personal time your having in the room." Rachel can't help but mock her considering the position shes in as she starts to see the funny side.

"Screw you lezberry, welcome to the gay side by the way, we've been expecting you. Now I know you don't want to hear this but if I don't finish pleasing my girl here i'm going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day! SO if you wouldn't mind taking off one of your rediculous school girl knee high socks and putting it on door, then closing it behind you. We'll be with you in half an hour."

"An hour" Brittany whispers into Santanas ear.

"OK, make that an hour"

"I can see that we aren't getting anywhere until you two finish, so Rachel and I will give you some privacy and find us all a place to grab some lunch. We'll call you in one hour and if you don't answer then we'll eat without you and Brittany will hardly get to spend anytime with me." Quinn knew exactly what buttons to push and so Santana agreed and they left them alone in the apartment while they took in some of the sites.

"Well, I think its safe to say, I will never be able to look at those two in the same light again." Rachel jokes as they stroll side by side through central park.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, imagine what sleepovers used to be like for me!" She laughs at the memory and reaches down for Rachels hand then gives her small wink before they carried on walking. Deciding not to stray too far from the apartment building they decided to walk back and settled on a small diner only a block away. Just over an hour later Quinns phone starts ringing.

"So are you guys coming or what!" She doesn't even greet her with a hello, she just wants them to hurry their asses up because she is starving and so is Rachel for that matter. Then her choice of words hit her.

"Oh we already have chica, three times." Santana is laughing down the phone and is clearly happy. "Now why don't you take a chill pill and tell us where you ar because Britts and I have worked up quite the appetite."

"I'll bet you have, we're at Dot's Diner its only a block away, you can't miss it." With that she hangs up and opens the door for Rachel who kisses her lightly on the cheek as she passes her through the doorway. They take their seats at a booth by the window so they can see when the other two girls arrive.

"The party has arrived bitches" Santana has this unmistakable grin on her face.

"You know we saw you coming from across the street, Brittany even waved at us." Quinn was quick silence the latina before she began retelling her time with her blonde.

"Very cute Quinn, now can somebody bring me a damn menu i could eat a fricken cow right now." Mission accomplished Quinn thought.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for letting Santana live with you, I always knew you would be friends and now we can all have so much fun together. Quinn and I can have sleepovers at your apartment and it'll be just like it was un high school except now Quinn will be happy too." Brittany had no filter at all and she always said what she was feeling.

"Britt, you didn't think I was happy in high school?" Quinn is looking at her with the saddest smile on her face.

"You were happy when you were singing in Glee club, especially when you sang with Rachel and then I remember how happy you looked at prom when you -"

"Britt! Sweetie, do you want me to get you a cheeseburger?" Santana had to interupt her before she spilled the beans on who the real prom queen was in senior year. Quinn was thankful that Santana was able to stop her girlfriend before she said anything else hoping rachel wouldn't catch on, which luckily for Quinn she didn't.

"I think we all have some very important business to discuss ... Our song choices for tonights competition. I have already informed Quinn that I will be singing Defying Gravity. She however is intent on keeping her choice to herself until she gets on the stage. So, Santana what song will you singing tonight?"

"Well, i'm going to reach into my back pocket and bring out the song that won us Sectionals, Valerie!" She had a smug look on her face unphased by her competition because in her head, she had this in the bag.

"Excellent choice, of all the songs i've heard you sing that truly was my favourite." Rachel has to comliment her because she has always felt that you should keepy your friends close and your enemies closer, in terms of competition.

"I don't agree Rach, I liked it best when she sang songbird." Brittany smiles at the memory causing Santana to blush, which of course Quinn notices.

"When did you sing that Santana?" She winks at santana, who flips her the bird.

"OK, back to the matter at hand, what song will you be singing Brittany." Rachel tries to keep things as civil as possible because she knows how easily things can escalate between the former cheerleaders.

"Oh, i'm not singing, I don't want to play in any games where i'm not on santana's team, so i'm going to go and cheer my girl on."

"Thats really sweet brittany." Rachel loved how much the two girls opposite her loved eachother and always wanted the best for the other girl.

They finish their food with little arguing between the S and Q and decide they will all go for a walk before heading back to the apartment to get ready for tonight. After only 10 minutes into their walk, rachel checked the time and was adamant they go home now so they can warm up their vocal chords. Once back in the apartment Quinn won the battle to shower first so Rachel heads into her room, extremely cautiously incase she finds anything left behind from this mornings anitcs. There is a small knock at the door and when she turns around its Brittany.

"Hey Rach, I just wanted to give this back to you." Brittany stretches out her hand revealing her crown, which she was awarded at senior prom. "Santana and I were playing the princess and the slave last night and I borrowed Quinns crown, I hope thats alright."

"Uhm Britt, don't you remember it was me who was crowned prom queen. Quinn was a nominee though." Rachel genuinely thought that Brittany was just a little confused right now.

"No, Quinn got the most votes but she convinced Santana to make it look like you won." Rachel was horrified, how could Quinn do such a cruel thing like that to her, tears started to form in her eyes and she felt so betrayed.

"Why would Quinn do that? Was it some prank that everybody knew about except for me?" The tears are falling freely as she speaks and Brittany has to explain herself further, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you get it Rachel, all Quinn ever wanted was to be prom queen, but she loved you so much she wanted you to have your fairytale moment, even if it wasn't with her. I don't think she really knew why she did it at the time, but I did. You are her Queen Rachel. Nobody knows, I only know becuase Santana told me, so don't worry and please don't tell her I told you, she never wanted you to know."

Now the tears that are falling are tears of happiness, the thought of Quinn giving up the one thing she dreamed of all through high school, just for her. It was incredible that she was so selfless and if it wasn't for Brittany, she would have never known.  
Throwing her arms around the tall blonde she hugs her before whispering.

"Thank you for telling me Britt, now I think I should reapply my make up before Quinn notices i've been crying." With that Brittany leaves rachel alone to freshen up and all she can think about is Quinn and how much she truly does love the girl.

She needed to do someting special for her lady and then it hit her ... Rachel communicated best through music so she the only thing she could do is sing to her, but what song? She pulls out her ipod and starts going through her songs before she finds the perfect one, but she was going to need some help.

When the girls arrived at the club, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn made their way to a free booth while Santana went to the DJ booth and sign them in for the competition. Things were quite awkward between them at first, maybe it was all the nerves for their performances. Three people got up to sing and they were atrocious, which make both rachel and Santana even more confident.

"OK, next up we have Lucy!" The DJ yells from his booth, earning a laugh from Santana, while the other girls are clueless as to what the joke is.

"Fabray! He means you!" Quinn gives her friend a raised eyebrow, she stands up and kisses rachel on the cheek before making her way to the stage.

"Hi everybody, i'm Lucy" She didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction so she played along "and this song is dedicated to the brightest star in New York." She nods her head to the DJ to start the song and as it begins she takes a deep breath before singing.

Just like a star across my sky,

just like an angel off the page,

you have appeared to my life,

feel like I'll never be the same,

just like a song in my heart,

just like oil on my hands,

Honor to love you.

Still i wonder why it is,

I don't argue like this,

with anyone but you,

we do it all the time,

blowing out my mind.

After finishing the first chorus her confidence began to build and her eyes were fixed on the object of her affection, she stared straight into her eyes before continuing her song.

You've got this look i can't describe,

you make me feel I'm alive,

when everything else is au fait,

without a doubt you're on my side,

heaven has been away too long,

can't find the words to write this song of your love,

Still i wonder why it is,

I don't argue like this,

with anyone but you,

we do it all the time,

blowing out my mind,

Now i have come to understand,

the way it is,

It's not a secret anymore,

'cause we've been through that before,

from tonight I know that you're the only one,

I've been confused and in the dark,

now I understand,

Yeah-yeah

Oooh...Ooohhhh..

I wonder why it is,

I don't argue like this,

with anyone but you,

I wonder why it is,

I wont let my guard down,

for anyone but you we do it all the time,

blowing out my mind,

The song is almost over and she can see from the stage that rachel has tears in her eyes, She never want to make her cry again but knew that these are happy tears, so she refocused herself and sang the final part of the song, putting so much love into every word that she sang to her girl.

Just like a star across my sky,

just like an angel off the page,

you have appeared to my life,

feel like I'll never be the same,

just like a song in my heart,

just like oil on my hands.

There it is. She got through the whole song without a single hiccup. She took her bow and when she returned to the table she was greeted with Rachels soft lips crashing against her own. She tasted a little bit salty from the tears she had cried and deepened the kiss pushing her tongue against rachels bottom lip. Before things could get any hotter they were distraced by Santana throwing beer nuts at them, telling them to get a room. They sit for the next 20 minutes, fingers interlaced and playing footsie under the table. Quinn was starting to think it was weird that she was the only one that has sang and mid thought the DJ yells.

"Ok, for our final contestant of the night, we have a something a little different. Would Snixx and Babs please come to the stage." It takes a while to process what he just said but it finally sinks in when Rachel stands up and extends her hand to Santana.

"Shall we, miss Lopez." She winks at Quinn before they take to the stage and Brittany moves into Rachels seat so they can enjoy the show toegther.

What the hell are these two up to?

A/N I know there was a jump between rachel finding out about prom and going to the club, but all will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read all your reviews : )


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a while since my last post, but i'm trying. So heres open mic night part 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

FLASHBACK

When Rachel found the song that she felt would truly convey her feelings for the blonde she knew she had to sing it, but she would need some help. She walked out into the living room and smiled as she saw Santana on the couch giving Brittany a back massage, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey Santana, can I talk to you for a minute." She asked approaching the Latina.

"Talk away Berry." She didn't even look up from her what she was doing.

"Actually, can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say, you can say infront of Britt, so spit it out."

"The matter I want to discuss with you is about a surprise for Brittany." Now she had Santana's attention, she stood up and kissed the blonde on the head before walking towards Rachel and indicating for her to follow her into her bedroom.

"This better be good Berry." Her arms are folded across her chest and she has a curious expression on her face.

"Ok, hear me out. You are aware that whoever wins tonight will recieve a $500 prize?" Santana simply nods. "Well I'm propsing that we join forces for a duet AND when we win, which is inevitable, you get to keep all of the money and use it to pay for the next time Brittany wants to visit or you want to visit her." Now Santanas hands are on her hips.

"I know you have an obsession with winning but why wouldn't you want to sing with your lady and why would you be willing to let me keep the money. Whats your angle?" Santana is moving closer to Rachel now trying to read her expressions.

"I want to do something special for Quinn and I know that by singing to her I can really let her know how I feel, but the song I want to sing is a duet. So I figured if we sing it together you can sing to your girl and I can sing to mine. Also after the success of our Whitney duet you know that nobody can beat us." Rachel could see Santana was in deep thought right now but she couldn't stop talking.

"Its a win win Santana. What could be more romantic than you singing a song to Brittany on her last night before she has to go home. She'll be so happy and the cherry on the cake would be the $500 prize." When she saw the smile starting to appear on the latina's face she knew she had her.

"Ok, I'm in, but if we lose i'm gonna be so fricken pissed that it would be wise to just not even look at me for like a day.  
So, whats the song? You wanna do 'so emotional' again?" She knew she was pushing her luck right now but she just had to ask.

"Before I tell you, I have a small favour to ask?"

"Jeez Berry, isn't singing with me enough of a favour."

"As well as singing to Quinn, I want to do something special for her when we get back here." She turns and makes her way to the wardrobe, where she pulls out a box of candles that had been in the wardrobe before Santana moved in.

"After the contest, would you and Brittany mind putting these around my room and lighting them?" Suddenly the smile on Santana's face has turned into a smirk.

"You want sexy time tonight, don't you Berry?"

"I, I, I just want to do something special for Quinn, we aren't ready to take the next step yet." She lowers her head to hide her face from Santana.

"That was convincing, you suck at lying. She's the one who isn't ready, isn't she?" Santana always knows how to rub salt in the wound, but they are friends now, so rachel decides to confide in her new found friend.

"She wants to wait until we're both ready, but I am ready and I know how rediculous I sound because we haven't even been out on a real date yet but I just can't help myself when i'm around her. My heart feels like its going to explode and I can't help but think that she doesn't want to because i'm a girl and its weird for her, its weird for me too. But it doesn't mean that I don't want to try, I just don't want to push her and end losing her before we've even started."

"How do so many words come out, in so little time. You must have excellent breath control, which trust me will come in handy when 'won't' go all the way fabray' comes around." She winks at the brunette before continuing.

"The thing you need to know about Quinn is that she thinks too much, she probably thinks all those things you just rambled on about but she would never admit it. For right now, I think you should take it slow because your first time together will be amazing, even more so if it feels right for both of you. You know that you have a tendency to push and push and push until you get what you want, but this time you have to be subtle and let her come to you."

"Wow, who knew you could be so insightful."

"Well it doesn't happen much so savour that little nugget of wisdom and by the way, just because she isn't ready to go all the way, doesn't mean there aren't other ways you can have some fun." She sniggers before pointing at Rachel's breasts. "You can have alot of fun with those puppies let me tell you. Brittany and I will come back early and set up your 'not a love den,' call that my roommate gift to you. Now, the suspence is killing me, what are we serenading our ladies with?"

Rachel hugs a reluctant Santana for being a surprsingly good friend to her, "Thank you Santana, we're singing ..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shall we, miss Lopez." She winks at Quinn before they take to the stage and Brittany moves into Rachels seat so they can enjoy the show toegther.

"Brittany, what's going on? I feel like i'm in the twilight zone." Quinn can feel her heart starting to pound as she watches her girlfriend and best friend make their way up to the stage. Together. Hand in hand!

"I didn't like that movie, Principal Figgan's once told me vampires are real, so it just confuses me too much to watch movies about them." As Brittany finished talking the girls were now on the stage, microphones in hand.

"Hello New York, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and this is my strictly platonic friend Santana Lopez. Tonight we are going to close this competition with ... " Before she could finish her introduction rachel was abruptly cut off by the latina.

"Ok, just play the damn song before I change my mind." Santana winks at her duet partner and smirks as if to say they have this in the bag. The music begins to play and when they look out into the crowd all they can see are two beautiful blonde girls staring back at them with nothing but love in their eyes and Rachel begins the song ...

**'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you,**  
**It seems the natural thing to do.'**

She didn't realise how emotional this song was going to be and is thankful Santana has the next few lines.

**'Tonight, no one's gonna find us,**  
**we'll leave the world behind us.'**

Now is rachel's turn again and she is no longer thinking about the words and just looking straight into Quinn's hazil eyes.

**'When I make love to you Tonight**

** I celebrate my love for you And hope, **

**that deep inside you'll feel it too.'**

Quinn is staring right back at her girl, as she listens to Santana sing the next part to hers.

**'Tonight, our spirits will be climbing **

**To a sky lit up with diamonds **

**When I make love to you, tonight.'**

Both girls sing the next part of the song together, swaying from side to side.

**'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you **

**And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through **

**Tonight, there'll be no distance between us **

**What I want most to do is to get close to you, tonight.'**

Santana takes on the next two lines so Rachel can sing the words to her girl she wants to sing the most from the whole song.

**'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you **

**And soon, this old world will seem brand new'**

Here it goes, she gets butterflies in her stomache but she needs Quinn to hear what she is saying and know that there is no pressure, which is why she changes one little word to show how she feels.

**'Tonight, we could both discover**

** How friends turn into lovers, **

**when I make love to you.'**

Now its the final chorus and both girls voices meld together perfectly.

**'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you **

**And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through **

**Tonight, there'll be no distance between us **

**What I want most to do is to get close to you.'**

**'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you **

**Tonight.**'

Santana gave Rachel permission to close the song and she executed the ending perfectly. Both girls had tears in their eyes as they took their bows and as they rose their heads, the whole bar was giving them a standing ovation. They barely made it off the stage when they were mobbed by their girlfriends.

"Rachel that was so beautiful. I, I just don't know what to say." Quinn was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know what to say Quinn, that was super beautiful but also super hot! Santana can we go home like right now!" Brittany was tugging Santana's arm across the stage and back to their table to grab their things and leave. Rachel and Quinn following behind them hand in hand.

"Slow down baby, can we wait for them to announce we won, then, I promise we can leave right after that." Brittany pouts her lips but sits back down anyway.

"So, when did the two of you plan that. Afew hours ago you were both dead set on your choices, what changed?" Quinn was fishing for an explanation as to why they sang together and why they chose that song. Rachel had a deer in the headlights look on her face so Santana came to the rescue.

"Ungrateful much Q. If you must know it was my idea to sing together because I wanted to make sure that money was mine, so I let your little sprite pick the song in exchange for certain victory."

"Yes, you know that money is not an incentive for me to win a singing contest, I chose that song because I felt it perfectly spoke to how I feel about you Quinn and wanted to sing from my heart just like you did." Quinn leans forward and kisses the cheek of her girlfriend, just as the DJ comes to the stage.

"Well tonight was ... different from any contest i've ever judged before, but hey, this is New York and anything goes, so lets just get right to the point. Drum roll please ... The winners of tonights open mic night are Snixx and Babs."

All four girls jump from their seats screaming and Santana runs to the stage leaving rachel to eat her dust.

"Congratulations ladies, you were amazing."

Santana is directly infront of the DJ now and swipes the prize from his right hand, while shaking his left. Her ego is so big right now that nothing can get in her way, so she tells the DJ "Your welcome!" Before turning on her heel and walking back across the dance floor, where she grabs Rachel, who is heading for the DJ.

"Oh no you don't Berry! There is no way in hell i'm letting you go up there to give a long ass acceptance speech. We don't want to give them a reason to take the prize back now do we." She puts her arm around the diva and they head back to the table.

"We knew you would win!" Brittany is still clapping and starts bouncing up and down. "Now can go home Santana!?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, i'm pretty beat and as much as I would love to give you two some privacy, I just wanna curl up. Is that ok with you Rach?" Rachel looks from Quinn to Santana and then back again, not knowing how to stall her lady so the bedroom prep can be completed.

"Look Quinn as much as I love an audience, tonight is Britt's last night before she has to go home so can we just have a half hour and then you can come home, we'll be quiet, or at least we'll try to be." Santana winks at rachel who mouths a thank you to her roommate.

"I'm perfectly happy with that if you are sweetie. We can grab some ice cream and have a slow walk home." Quinn nods to Rachel and can't help but not like how much she and the Latina seem to be getting on right now. Before another word was said Britt and Santana ran out of that club like it was on fire.

"Those two get weirder and weirder." Quinn laughed at her friends and their quick exit. Then she looked at Rachel who smiling at her and looked so smitten that she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, miss fabray, you sang a beautiful song to me and I sang a beautiful to you. I wish I sang that to you in high school, I wish I knew how I felt about you then, but we were friends, sort of and now we're ..." She was cut off by her girl.

"Lovers?" Rachel blushes at Quinns choice of words. "I was listening to the words you were singing rach and I also know that you changed the words." This time it was Rachel cutting Quinn off.

"I did tweek the lyrics for the simple fact that I didn't want to make you feel like I wanted to pressure you into anything.  
I just want to be close to you and tonight, I want us to snuggle up in bed so tightly that i'm touching as much of you as possible. I also want ice cream" She laughs, then kisses the blonde's forehead before taking her hand and walking her out of the club.

They stroll hand in hand until they reach the ice cream store, which is vegan friendly of course and once they made their purchase they slowly walk back to the apartment building. When Quinn would speed up, rachel would slow down as she was still very aware of the time and constantly checked her cell phone for a text from Santana. Quinn knew something was up so she stopped in her tracks and stood infront of her girlfriend.

"Ok spill, you've been acting weird ever since you won that contest, is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Quinn had a serious look on her face, genuinely worried that she might have inadvertantly upset her girlfriend, but just as she was about to reply, her phone buzzed in her hand and she knew the coast was clear. She took a step closer to Quinn, cupped her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You, have done nothing wrong baby, its just been an emotional night and I guess i'm pretty beat too. Now come on, lets go home." She took Quinns hand and matched her walking pace so they were back at the apartment within no time at all. Once inside they moved around skeptically, half expecting to be greeted by their friends running around naked, playing some rediculous sex game, but thankfully the apartment was quiet. Rachel let Quinn walk ahead of her so she would be the first to enter her bedroom and when she casually opened the door, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"oh my god, rachel. This, this is amazing. how, how did you even" Quinn stutters and turns to her girl mid sentence, who is just smiling back at her.

"This is why I was acting weird, I needed to give Britt and Santana enough time to set it up for me, is it ok that I did this?"

"Ok? Its more than ok, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. Who knew you were such a romantic and white rose petals. God Rach, how did you know?"

Rachel pauses and thinks, roses? I never left any roses? Santana must have took the initiative and got them knowing they were Quinns favourite. She made a mental note to thank her roomy tomorrow.

"I had a little help from my friend. This is just the tip of the iceberg sweetie, I plan on sweeping you off your perfect dancing feet. Just you wait." With that she takes Quinns hand and the are now fully in the bedroom.

"What if I want to sweep you off your feet, Berry?" Quinn qwirks her eyebrow defiantly.

"sweep away Fabray, but i'm not finished yet." She stands facing the blonde and takes both of her hands, bringing them to her racing heart.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I don't know if you noticed but you make my heart beat so fast I could have a heart attack and there is something very important that I need to say." Rachel drops Quinns hands and cups both of her cheeks, moving so close to her that their noses touch, causing Quinn's breath to hitch at the contact.

"I am in love with you and I wanted to say it in the park but that was your moment, this is mine. I love you strength, I love that your eyes tell me everything about how your feeling, I love your loyalty, I love how your presence makes me smile. i just love you." Both girls have tears in their eyes and embrace in a tight hug, Quinns arms around Rachels waist and Rachels around her neck. Quinn nuzzles into Rachels hair and whispers.

"Consider me swept." She giggles and pulls back kissing Rachel so gentley on the lips to end this perfect momemnt. They pull back and smile. "I've never been so excited to just cuddle, can we keep the rose petals on the bed?" Rachel nods at the request.

"Of course we can baby, however because of the potential fire risk I think it would be wise to blow out the candles." Rachel looks down at the ground, wanting to ask her girlfriend something but is starting to feel embarressed, Quinn notices her quick shift in behaviour.

"I think that is a wise decision Rach, what's going on with you right now, you look deep in thought." Quinn sits on the rose petal covered bed, patting the empty space next to her.

Rachel takes her place on the bed, still looking at the floor before she decides to just come out with it. "I was wondering,  
if maybe we could sleep in our underwear tonight? You don't have to but I slept so well last night and I didn't want to just assume that tonight would be the same."

Quinn lifts Rachels chin and looks dead in her eyes "You are so freaking adorable, you know that. I would love to sleep like that night, its a rule remember." She winks at the brunette before an anxious look creeps across her face.

"Really? Because you don't look very convinced, we don't have to, if its too much for you."

"No, I want to, its just. Well, your body is amazing Rach and mine" She gets cut off by her little diva.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you are in much better shape than I am and I mean come on Quinn, your perfect." She rubs the blondes thigh reassuringly.

"My body was perfect Rachel and then I had a baby, so I don't feel comfortable having people see my imperfections. Especially you."

Now its Rachels turn to lift her girlfriends chin, "There is nothing imperfect about you Quinn, but until you feel comfortable enough for me to see you, why don't I turn around while you get under the covers, would that be alright with you baby?"

"I guess we could do that, as long as you promise not to look." Quinn knew she was over reacting but this was the one thing about herself she was most conscious about and rachels support about the matter felt amazing to her.

"Ok, its settled, I'm gonna turn around now." Before she does, she kisses Quinns forehead stands with her back to the blonde.

"You cant turn around now Rach." When she does so, she smiles at her shy girlfriend who is tucked up under the covers.

"Just let me blow out the candles and i'll join you." She runs around the room blowing out the candles as quickly as possible so she can get into bed with Quinn and when she is finished, she removes her clothes and crawls in behind Quinn who is just laughing.

"That was like something out of a movie, talk about a quick turn around Rach, your out of breath aren't you?"

A panting rachel just giggles at how the demeanor of the blonde has changed, she seems so much more at ease.

"I am slightly out of breath, but its not just because of the take my breath away Quinn."

Rachel feels bold and moves right up behind her girlfriend, her chest pressed into the girl infront of her. Both of the girls breath hitches at the skin to skin contact, but Rachel doesn't know where to put her hands without making Quinn feel uncomfortable. So they lie in silence for a minute.

"Rach?"

"Yeh baby."

"You can put your arm around me, if you want."

Rachel doesn't respond with words, instead she snakes her right arm around the blonde until it rests just below her breasts, then she pulls her impossibly close, earning a small moan from Quinn.

"Is this Ok?"

"mmmmmm it is more than Ok Rachel." She pulls her arm over the brunettes, placing her hand above Rachels and slides her fingers between her girlfriend's sighing contently.

"Quinn?"

"uh huh"

"I love you." She smiles into the blonde mane infront of her closing her eyes ready to sleep. She just wanted those to be the last words she spoke today.

"I love you too, so much."

Both girls smile and have never felt happy to go to sleep, knowing that when they woke up in the morning they would be lying next to the person they love the most, but Rachel has one last thought before she drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow morning, there was a very good chance that she would see Quinn Fabray, half naked. So she slept with a grin on her face, excited for what the morning would bring.

A/N

The song from this chapter was 'Tonight I celebrate my love for you' by Paebo Bryson and Roberta Flack.

I know this chapter was short but life has gotten in the way of my writing and I'm suffering from writers block so I wanted you guys to have something, even if it wasn't as long as I had anticipated. But anyway you know the drill I would love some feedback from you guys : )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Quinn woke up she was so peaceful, she really did have the best sleep when she was wrapped up in the arms of her girl.  
They were in the exact same position as last night except now when she tried to move her legs, she felt Rachel's leg nestled perfectly inbetween her own. She tried not to move too much as she wanted to savour this for as long as possible.

"Quinn? I know your awake." How could she possibly know, she was being so quiet.

"How did you..."

"Because i've been up for the past 15 minutes and I felt your body shift, well mostly your legs." She nuzzles into the back of the blonde's wild hair. "Good morning by the way."

Quinn can't help but smile at her girlfriend's morning greeting, so she turns her whole body to face Rachel, she was so caught up in wanting to kiss her that she was immediately brought back to reality when Rachel audibly took a deep breath as though she had just dipped her feet in ice cold water.

"ahhhh! Quinn!" Both their bodies froze as the same sensation going through Rachel's body was felt by Quinn too. They lay in silence, breathing heavily not wanting to move their bodies even an inch, but Rachel is the first to speak.

"Quinn? I, Can I hug you?" She really didn't know what she was saying but all she wanted was to touch her and maybe offering a hug would lessen the sudden tension of their bare breasts touching. Quinn nodded her head and closed her eyes ready for the iminant contact. Rachel slid her right hand around Quinn's back, the action was mirrored by the blonde and their breathing only became more erratic as their bodies were pressed even closer allowing their stomaches to also touch.

"Rach? Can you feel my heart pounding?"

"I think mine is beating just as fast, why did you turn around so quickly?" Rachel giggles. The small talk is definitley distracting the girls from whats right in front of them as Rachel draws patterns on a bare back while Quinn twirls her finger around long black locks.

"I wanted to say good morning to you ... with a kiss, but I may have been a little bit to eager, i'm sorry."

"Don't you ever apologise for anything like that again Miss Fabray, sooooo why didn't you? Kiss me I mean?" She asks playfully

Quinn pulls her head back slightly, kisses Rachel's earlobe, then along her jawline until she finds the two pillow soft lips she is looking for. Instead of kissing her though, she takes her bottom lip between her own and sucks lightly earning a moan from Rach who opens her mouth just enough for Quinn to ghost her tongue across her top lip until their tongues meet in the most gentle yet passionate kiss either girl has ever experienced. Quinn smiled into the kiss before nuzzled Rachel's nose and gave her a small peck.

"Good morning Miss Berry and by the way I totally take it back, i'm not sorry." Adrenaline was still coursing through her veins so she reattached her lips to the diva before peppering kisses down her neck while Rachel clawed at her back pulling her in as close as she could but then she stopped in her tracks panting.

"Rach? Is this ok? What we're doing right now? It's not too much?" Rachels eyes are so dark right now and she is noticeably out of breath.

"Baby, this is more than ok and we can stop whenever you want to, but I was wondering, could I, maybe .. " She didn't want to say the words becuase her cheeks would turn scarlett so she lowered her eyes to what was hiding beneath the covers hoping that Quinn would catch on.

Quinn's eyes grew wider at the request and she swallowed thickly before replying.

"I, uhm, yes. Yes Rach, please." She didn't know why she said please but the thought of Rachel touching her breasts made her just breathless.

Rachel smiled at the blonde, kissing her forehead to try and calm both of their nerves, then her cheek and her neck where she concertrated her lips on while a shaky hand that was resting perfectly on Quinn's waist ghosted its way up her side. The tip of her fingers grazed her breast causing Quinn's breath to hitch, so she slid her hand up until it lay softly on the breast,  
she could feel the nipple growing harder on her palm and relished in the feeling. Quinn could not believe the power rach held over her with such simple touched but then.

"Oh God Rach!" She knew how loud that came out but she didn't care because Rachel began squeezing and kneading her breast, she was not rough enough that it hurt but she felt every movement in her core and she couldn't take it anymore. She rolled over on top of the little diva, straddling her and captured her lips pulling her into a searing kiss full of want and passion. She copied Rachel's previous movements kissing her way down to her neck, except Quinn brought both her hands up from Rachel's stomache and lay them ontop of her perky breasts, caressing their edges before biting her lips and squeezing.

This action sent Rachel into a spiral and she moaned loudly, Quinn was so proud of herself at the reactions she was getting so feeling bold she kissed further down her neck and along her collarbone before lowering her lips and kissing around her chest.  
until like a magnet her lips were drawn to her nipple which she kissed initially. She couldn't resist, so she sucked lightly on it which made Rachel groan even louder but when she flicked her tongue over the tip, Rach bucked her hips so frantically that their cores touched before either girl could wrap their heads around what they were doing. Things were becoming more serious now and the want in their eyes was beyond belief. So, out of breath Quinn pulled back and sat ontop of her girl, just staring into her eyes.

"Quinn, that felt amazing and can I just say ... " She stopped to look at the girl laying on top of her, in all of her half naked glory and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. "Can I just say, that you, Quinn Fabray are the most beautiful,  
flawless thing I have ever laid eyes upon." To emphasize her point further, she sat up slightly and kissed her bare stomache,  
hoping this would dispel any further fears of letting Rach see her body. "And as much as I was enjoying that, I think that if we kept going any longer I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions."

Quinn once again tried to hide back the tears at how sincere Rach was being right now, if there was one thing she knew about Rachel Berry, it was that her eyes could never lie and when she looked into them, in that moment all she saw was love and honesty. "Thank you Rach, this is my biggest insecurity," she looks down at her stomache but quickly finds rachel's eyes again.

"But, right now, when I look at you and I mean really look at you, I feel so safe and loved and that I can be completely myself without having to worry about being perfect." Now the tears are falling, so Rach wipes them away with her thumbs before cupping her cheeks.

"You are perfect, to me and as long as you let me I will spend the rest of our lives telling you just how perfect you are."

Quinn shuffles down in the bed slightly so that she can lay her head on Rachel's chest and wrap her arms around her body, both readjust themselves until they are comfortabley embraced in eachothers arms.

"I love you so much Rach, I never thought I could be this happy, with anyone. Your my soulmate." She really didn't believe in love or that anyone could truly lover her for who she is, but Rachel has seen every side of her and she hasn't run away or abandoned her like her parents did, then it hit her. Her parents.

"Rach? What are we going to do about telling people, are you ready for everyone back home to know and what about your dad's?"

Rachel takes a deep breath, she hadn't been thinking about anyone other than Quinn since she realised her feelings, but one thing was very clear in her mind, she was in no way ashamed or embaressed to tell anyone about her love for the blonde.

"Having two gay dads I am not at all worried about their reaction, I do want to tell them in person though, its not a conversation I want to have over the phone or on skype. You are too important to me. Everyone else in all honesty are irrelevant to me, except Kurt I would like to tell him myself and then theres ..."

"Finn." Is all Quinn can say.

"Yes, I don't know how he is going to handle the news and to be frank my love life is non of his business, he left me and I will be eternally grateful to him for setting me free. Because if he didn't then we wouldn't be here right now, I do believe in fate and we would have found eachother eventually. I'm just happy that it happened sooner rather than later. Quinn? Am I being selfish if I just want to keep you all to myself for a while before we tell people? How do you want to handle your parents?" She strokes Quinn's blonde locks waiting for a reply.

"I'm grateful to him too and no you are definitely not being selfish, I like our little bubble and I am more than happy to wait to tell people because we know how we feel and thats all that matters. I love that you want to tell your parents in person and I think I should probably do the same with my mom incase she has a heart attack, somebody should be there to call her an ambulance." Both girls chuckle at the thought before Quinn continues "We're gonna have to talk to Britt though, just incase she tells the entire population of Lima."

"We can talk to her at about it at lunch, before she heads home. So, we're agreed that this is going to be just for us, until we are both fully ready for the world to know. This sounds perfect." She tilts her head down and kisses Quinn on the forehead approving their new plan.

"While we're having a serious talk, there was something I wanted to say to you. With school starting I want you to put all of your focus into your studies, because I know you Rach and when I said I wanted to help send you on your way last year, I meant it and I don't want to be the reason you lose sight of your goal. I am going to be here for you whenever you need me,  
24/7. But if your having a busy week and I am, I don't want you to think that we have to see eachother EVERY weekend. Am I making any sense?"

"I completely understand what your saying and you know me so well because I would panic if I didn't see you for a week or two, but your right. It won't be the end of the world if I don't see you." She loved how Quinn was truly concerned about her academics and her focus and she was pleased that the blonde brought it up.

"Good, I'll make a deal with you though, no matter how busy and crazy things get for us, we cannot let it go longer than three weeks before we see eachother, that seems fair, right?"

"Deal. I will always make time for you Quinn, but I promise I won't let our relationship affect how I perform at NYADA, as long as you make the same promise with Yale." She looks down into Quinn's eyes.

"I promise." She leans up and kisses rachel chastely on the lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower." She climbs out of bed and puts on her shirt, much to Rachels dismay before heading out of the room.

"Quinn! Try and make it a quick one so theres enough hot water for all of us please."

Quinn smirks and turns on her heel to face Rachel, who was sprawled across the bed, "That won't be an issue baby, I need a cold shower." She chuckles and leaves the room wanting to have the last word.

Rachel just watches her leave with her mouth open in shock at the words that came out of the girls mouth before pulling a pillow over her face and mutters into it "Now I need a cold shower!"

* * *

Rachel closes and locks the apartment door behind them as all four girls head out to lunch before they take Britt to the airport, knowing that they would end up arguing about where they would eat they decided to just go back to the diner where they ate last night because they knew the food was good. They sat in their both and ordered their food.

"So, judging by the noises coming out your room this morning, I take it things went well last night." Santana winked at the now blushing girls opposite her.

"I can assure you Santana that things are going extremely well between Quinn and I. Actually we have something we would like to ask you both .."

"I told you they would want to have sex with us S, that would be super hot but, no thank you Rachel. Santana is the only one allowed to get all up on this." Brittany points at various parts of her body as she speaks, while the other girls snigger.

"You can't blame us for trying Britt." Quinn joked "But we also wanted to ask if you could keep mine and Rachel's relationship a secret, for now. We just want this to be about us for as long as possible before everybody comes in with their opinions and advice."

"If anybody understands wanting to keep a relationship under wraps, its Britts and I. We got you covered bitches. Don't we Baby?" She looks to Brittany who smiles and nods to her girl before nodding to those opposite her.

"Thank you Santana but I can assure that we are not keeping this a secret because we're afraid of any negativity, we just want to enjoy eachother before the world pops our little bubble."

"I'll bet you want to enjoy eachother, Berry." Santana gives another smirk.

"Ok, changing the subject. How do the two of you plan on spending your prize money." Quinn asks.

"Well, babs over here agreed to let me keep the money and use it to visit Brittany. So, I decided being the good samaratin that I am, that not only will it pay for my dramatic return to Lima but also for both of your returns."

"I'm not following Santana." Rachel asks slightly confused.

"I'll assume that you both want to go home for christmas this year, so the money can pay for all of our train fare back to Lima, I know its afew months away but this shit doesn't plan itself and i'll be damned if i'm away from Brittany at the time of year where a fricken branch hanging from the ceiling gives me an excuse to get my mack on. So just call me Santana Claus. Your welcome ho ho homos!"

All of the girls smile at the gesture from the latina and they enjoy the rest of their meal with small talk.

Once at the airport the girls say their goodbyes to Britt, Quinn gives her a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. Then its Rachel's turn, she too hugs the tall blonde but takes the time to whisper in her ear.

"Have a safe trip Britt and remember when you pick up your bags from the carousel, they aren't mad at you. Ok? So don't be afraid to just grabthem before they go around again."

"Thanks Rach, now I need to give Santana some sweet lady kisses. See you at chirstmas." Both she and Quinn take a step back and watch as the two girls embrace. After hugging and kissing eachother with as much love as they can convey, Santana pulls back and takes Brittany's cheeks in her hands.

"I love you lots Britt." She has a lump in her throat as she speaks, but Britt just smiles widely at her and asks "more than dots?" To which both girls laugh.

"Yes Miss Pierce, more than dots and tots, I love you lots." Happy with the response, Britt kisses her Latina's forehead,  
whispers I love you in her ear and then heads to her terminal. Santana watches her until she is no longer in her line of sight before turning around and walking towards the girls. She points her finger at them, stopping them from trying to console her.

"Not a word, you hear me. Now take me home so I can track Britts flight and make sure she gets home safe." Rach and Quinn nod at the sad latina and they head back home.

* * *

The first few weeks of college were indeed hectic, just as Quinn had anticipated but it did not phase their relationship. They would text eachother throughout the day and would talk to eachother every night. Sometimes even falling asleep with their phones at their ears, just listening to the other breath. They became completely wrapped up in their school work and eachother having no time for anything else.

Rachel had exchanged several emails with Kurt, but he just kept going on about how Finn was struggling with the army training and how he and Blaine were as strong as ever. She never realised how self obsesses Kurt was, even more so than her. But she also felt bad that he wasn't at NYADA with him so she tried not to talk too much about it. She also didn't feel the need to tell him at her and Quinn because they were still having fun just the two of them, plus he never asked about her dating life so there was no reason to bring it up.

Weeks became months and after afew weekends together it was almsot time for their first holiday together as a couple. So as they lay talking on the phone before bed Rachel brought up the subject.

"Baby, I don't want to make any assumptions, but what are you doing for thanksgiving this year? Does your mom want you to come home?"

"I haven't spoke to my mom in a while actually, she's been acting quite weird when I have spoken to her, I was hoping I could spend the day with you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that because this year I have managed to talk my daddy's into going on a vacation for thanksgiving AND Santana is spending the holiday in Lima with brittany. So how would you like to come into the city, i'll cook us a feast and we can spend all the time we want cuddling without being interupted."

"That sounds amazing Rach, except I will help with the cooking." Her eyes start getting heavy and when she looks at the clock she can't believe how quickly the time passes when she talks to her girl.

"Rach, i'm beat. I'll call you tomorrow baby. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn, so much."

They both hang up the phone and sleep with the biggest smile on their face at the thought of spending the holiday together.  
Just the two of them. Completely alone.

A/N Ok, I just wanted to let you guys know that I really want the story to progress which is why there is a jump in the timeline. The next chapter will be thanksgiving and who could possibly interupt the girs next?  
As always please send me your reviews because I love hearing from you : )


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is, Thanksgiving Part 1 : )

Chapter 14

It was the week of thanksgiving and Santana had left for Lima on the monday leaving Rachel alone in the apartment until Quinn's arrival on the wednesday night. She had never realised how much she actually enjoyed living with the Latina, especially when she was down and missing Quinn. Santana had sworn her to secracy but they had many heart to hearts about well everything and even cried together at time. She would even go as far as saying that Santana had become her best friend.

On wednesday Rachel spent the day making sure that the apartment was spotless ready for Quinn. She still got nervous whenever she would come to visit, even though they said they would take turns Quinn always came to New York because she got to spend time with Santana and also they had more privacy. Emotionally both girls had never felt so secure in a relationship and were pleased that they have been holding off on the physical side, however with every visit it was becoming harder and harder to stop themselves from going all the way leading to dozens of cold showers.

As she was tidying the place up there was a knock at the door, which made her heart pound. That was a Quinn knock, so she ran to the door and pulled Quinn into the tightest hug almost pushing her to the ground.

"Well, hello to you too Rach?" She chuckled pulling Rachel into a loving kiss. This was her favourite part of being away from her, knowing that when they were reunited she would be able to kiss the brunette like it was their first kiss all over again.

"Your early, I thought I was going to meet you at the station?" She pouted.

"I wanted to surprise you, besides it wouldn't have been very appropriate to kiss you like that on a crowded platform." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and leads her into the living room where they collapse in a heap on the couch wrapped up in eachothers arms.

"I can't believe we've gotten away with being able to spend the holiday together, without anybody knowing about us. How did you convince your mom to let you stay here?" Rachel quizzed

"Remember I told you she's been acting weird. Well when I called to tell her that I wouldn't be coming home I swear I heard her breathe a sigh of relief through the phone. She didn't even ask me who I was spending the holiday with. Then to top it all off she asked me what I was doing at christmas."

"That is weird, do you think she's drinking again?" Rach looks up to see Quinn's face.

"She probably is, but who cares. All tha matters is that i'm exactly where I want to be." She kisses the top of Rachel's head and sighs contently not wanting to dwell on her thoughts of her mom, then there was her father who still hasn't spoken to her since the whole teen pregnany. She was just pleased that rachel didn't bring him up because she could care less about him, especially since her mom kicked his ass out.

The two girls spent the rest of the day walking through central park and just soaking up all of the atmosphere from people who are excited about tomorrows festivities. They also went to the grocery store to get all the ingrediants for their meal before they headed home to relax for the evening.

When Quinn suggested they have an early night, rachel smiles seductively and throws off her shirt and bra right there on the living room floor.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She turns and head into the bedroom leaving a stunned Quinn on the couch to process what just happened. Rachel had never felt more comfortable about her body than she did when she was with Quinn, so she knew she could be bold and do things like that without the fear of being laughed at. She could just be herself.

By the time Quinn got into the bedroom Rach was already under the covers, facing away from Quinn and pretending to be asleep.

Smiling at the obvious fake sleeping beauty, she thought she would give Rachel a taste of her own medicine. She discretely removed her bra with her shirt still on and dropped it quietly on the floor as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Oh well" She said as if she was talking to herself. "If Rach is sleeping there is no need for me to sleep without my shirt."  
She climbed into the bed, shirt on and almost had a heart attack when she was pinned down by the tiny brunette.

"Oh no you don't Fabray, that would be breaking the rules and you know i'm a stickler for following the rules."

Quinn lifted her hands above her head "Well I wouldn't want to break a rule, so are you going to do it or do I have to do it myself?" Without heistating she ripped the shirt from the blonde's body and what she saw made her jaw drop, just as Quinn's had moments ago.

"Your not the only one who can be seductive Berry."

"How did I not know you weren't wearing a bra until now, I'm sure I felt one before when I copped a feel."

"You know just what to say to make a girl feel special. But you did indeed feel one before, I was just trying to throw you off your game since you blind sided me your amazing boobs before. So, i'd say we're even now." She smiles triumphantly before pursing her lips together for a kiss from her girl, which of course was resiprcated immediately. After a hot make out session and hands touching every available body part the girls decided to cool off and get some well needed sleep.

The next morning Quinn was the first to wake up and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but giggle at their positions. It didn't matter how they fell asleep, which nine times out of ten was rachel wrapped in her arms, but everytime they woke up together, without fail, she would be curled up into Rachel. She laughed at the thought of going to sleep as the big spoon and waking up as the little spoon, it didn't matter though, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Rach, baby, don't have an aneurysm or anything, but its 10am and I know -"

She was cut off by the diva dramatically jumping out of bed, rambling about how they slept in and there was so much they had to do to get their feast prepped and ready to eat. But mid ramble Quinn thought she was hearing things.

"Were you just rambling in Spanish? Am I in freaky friday right now? Are you Santana right now?" She was half joking because she knew Rach couldn't speak spanish and it was actually turning her on, which it never did with Santana.

"What? No don't be silly of course i'm not Santana, I guess you live with someone long enough, you pick up their habits and Santana rambles, alot. Why are you looking at me like that?" She puts her shirt on and grabs a towel to shower with as she waits for a response.

"I was just checking. You sounded so hot Rach, infact I would encourage santana to teach you some more because, wow."

Rachel gives her a devilish grin and heads to the door, she turns around to look at Quinn lying in their bed (yes she was now classing it as their bed) "Hey Quinn?" And when Quinn sits up to look at her, she whispers "Te Amo!" She heads to the bathroom and hears Quinn grunting. She really was going to have to learn some spanish if that was the reaction she was going to get.

After prepping in the kicthen for what felt like hours, everything was almost ready to be cooked.

"Hey rach, where are the sweet potatoes?"

"No no no no! I forgot them at the store yesterday. I can't believe it, how did I forget them when I was ticking everything off of my list as I put them in the cart." Quinn couldn't help giggling at how flustered Rach was getting.

"Relax baby, we can manage without them, its no big deal." She was trying to comfort and calm the brunette before she went over the edge, but it was too late.

"No, it simply won't do Quinn. This is our first holiday together and it has to be perfect, which means we need the sweet potatoes. Given my determination I can purchase them and be back here in 45 minutes." She already had her coat and purse so there was no stopping her.

"I'll come with you then."

"You need to stay here and keep an eye on the rest of the food" she walks towards Quinn and kisses her chastely "but thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." With another kiss, she was out of the door. Leaving Quinn in the kitchen just laughing at the thought of Rachel running around New York city on Thanksgiving, looking for Sweet potatoes. God help anyone who gets in her way.

Five minutes later and there was a knock at the door, still laughing Quinn opens the door saying.

"Did you forget something my little - " Her whole body freezes at the person standing infront of her.

Finn Hudson.

"Why, what do you want?" It took a whole of 10 seconds for the HBIC tone to come back into her voice.

Oblivious to Rachel and Quinns status Finn just smiles "Happy thanksgiving, is Rachel here? Why are you here?"

Her blood began to boil, how dare he come and ruin their first holiday together, then it hit her. Sweet potatoes. Rachel would be gone for another half hour or so, which gave her more than enough time to get rid of finnept before rach comes back and he completely destroys their perfect little bubble.

"Come in Finn, we need to talk." She was really going to have to keep her emotions in check, she doesn't want any high school drama, she left all of that when she left Lima. But when she sees a bouquet of flowers in his oafish hands, all bets are off.

"So where is she?" He looks around expectantly.

"Look Finn, I'm a little confused right now. You break up with the girl in August without any warning and then you show up today of all days, hoping to accomplish what exactly?" She folds her arms to hide her hand which have turned into fists and waits for a reply.

"I made a mistake when I broke up with her, shes the love of my life Quinn." She can't stand to listen to his self centred bull shit anymore, so she cuts him off.

"She's dating someone Finn." She smiles internally, that ought to shut him up.

"I don't care. They aren't me, Rach will always come back to me, she's never been able to say no to me and since the army thing didn't work out, I came to get her back. I'm sure the guy she's dating is some closet case from NYADA so really all I need to do is snap my fingers and she'll come running back to me, just like she always does." He has this self assured smirk on his face that she just wants to wipe off.

If looks could kill, Finn Hudson would be six feet under right now. She took a deep breathe and was just about to tear him a new one when ...

"You son of a bitch!" Both Finn and Quinn snap there heads around to see a furious Rachel Berry standing behind them, Finn went pale and Quinn was actually relieved that she heard that, but damn that girl is quiet like a ninja, she didn't even hear her come home.

"Rachel, how much of that did you hear?" Finn walks towards her ready to shove the flowers in her face, but is stopped in his tracks by Quinn.

"I don't think so Hudson, if you have any brain cells floating around in that head of yours I suggest you take those tacky 99 cents flowers and get the hell out of here before I do something you'll regret, because I know I sure as hell won't."

"Jesus Quinn, what is your problem, you've always gotten in the way of mine and Rachels happiness, its not my fault you never got over me. Why don't you leave and let me and Rachel work things out."

She had enough of the arguing so Rachel decided it was time to say her piece "You know what Finn, you can't just come back into my life after months of silence and just expect me to run into your arms. I've had time to reflect on our relationship and the more I thought about it, the more I realised how unsuited we were, I mean the whole time we dated, the only romantic thing you ever did for me was buy me a star and even then you named it Finn Hudson!"

"You idiot! All you had to do was write her name on the damn form and you couldn't even do that right." Once she said it, she regretted it, Quinn had infact helped Finn with that christmas gift for Rach, they were in the choir room one day while Rach was researching some solo she was dying to sing and she was listening to him whine about what he could buy for her, so Quinn said she would take care of it. They had grown closer as friends and she knew exactly what to buy, a star named Rachel Barbra Berry.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Rachel asked with a furrowed brow.

"Rach baby can we talk about this later." She points her head towards Finn indicating that he is the current issue.

Now Finn has this constipated look on him face, clearly confused about something. "Ok what hell Rachel, why did she just call you baby? and why are you together today?" Being the fool that he is, he can't see what is right infront of him.

Rachel stands besides Quinn and interlaces their fingers before speaking "Quinn and I have been dating since august, we're very happy and wanted to spend the holiday together, just the two of us. I hope that you will be happy for us and there won't be any hard feelings."

Theres that constipated look again "Is this some sort of sick joke. If you've been dating since Augu- hold on. How long had we been broken up before you turned queer!" Rachel had to tighten her grip on Quinn's hand to keep her from attacking Finn.

Trying her hardest to remain calm even though she was furious too, she pressed on "I can assure you Finn this is no joke. We are very much a couple and as much as you don't want to hear this I need you to look at me and really listen. We got together about two weeks after our break up. Santana moved in and we became closer which led us to confront our feelings for eachother and well, this is important so I really need you to hear what i'm saying. I am in love, whole heartedley, with Quinn and just because you've decided you want me back doesn't mean that I want or need you. I'm the happiest I have ever been and that is thanks to Quinn and her love for me." She hoped that was enough to get her point across.

But Finn was still refusing to accept it "If your so in love then why doesn't anybody know about this, huh. Kurt never -"

"Kurt? What does he have to do with any of this?" Rachel asks.

"Well you've been emailing and he's been keeping me in the loop about you and not once did he say you were dating HER." He points poisonously towards Quinn.

"Firstly, you do not get to address her like that if you want to keep your hands. Secondly kurt and I have been communicating through email but Quinn and I decided we just wanted to keep our relatioship between us for as long as possible to avoid things like this happening. Finally what right do you have knowing my business, non thats what! Now I have had quite enough of this, so would you please leave our home so we can try and salvage our thanksgiving."

Quinn looks at Rachel with a small smile when she referred to the apartment as 'their' home and made a mental note thank her for that later.

Finn is furious however, so he throws the flowers on the floor (because he had no chair to kick over) and made his way towards the door, but Quinn can't let him leave without spitting a little of her own venom.

"Hey Hudson! Happy thanksgiving!" She had planned on being cruel, but she went for sarcasm because at the end of the day she had Rachel and thats all that matters. She would be lying to herself if she hadn't been worried about rachel and what would happen when Finn finally reared his ugly head, however she could not be more relieved that Rachel stood her ground and made it clear without a shadow of a doubt that she was infact completely in love with her.

Finn slammed the door behind him, without another word and a livid Rachel picked up the flowers and threw them straight in the trash.

"Rach, i'm so sorry."

She takes a deep breath and walks towards Quinn, wrapping her arms around her neck "You have nothing to be sorry for baby, this wasn't your fault. Kurt however, has alot to answer for. Now do you think we could forget about that for now and just try and enjoy the rest of our very first thanksgiving together?"

Quinn wraps her hands around her waist "I wanted to get him out before you got back so you didn't have to deal with him, but actually i'm quite pleased it played out that way. Hey, how did you get back so soon?"

"As I was walking down the street I saw several couples holding hands and kissing and then it hit me. I was stressing over stupid potatoes when I should have been in the kitchen, with you, singing and playing around and just enjoying being with you because the only way this thanksgiving is going to be perfect is if i'm spending it with you." With that they share a chaste kiss and return to preparing their foodm purposely not talking about what just happened.

Rachel heard her phone ringing so asked Quinn to grab it as her hands were full. She pressed the accept button and before she could say hello, there was a familiar voice yelling in her ear, so she pressed the loudpseaker button.

"Ay Dios Mio Rachel, this is some important shit so listen up. Finn is coming for you! Do not answer the door! This is not a drill! The whale is on the beach, I repeat shamu is on the beach!"

"Santana breathe, your abit late" Quinn tries to calm the latina but her words have no effect until Rachel comes to the phone.

"Santana, todo esta bien! The whale was rolled back into the ocean! I repeat the whale was rolled back into the ocean!"

"I'm so sorry I only just talked to Kurt and he told me how custard nipples was coming to win you back, don't worry I didn't tell him about you but what the hell happened over there!"

"Finn was in the apartment when I got back and he was talking like a pig, about how I would always come back to him but I put him in his place and sent him on his way. He is aware of our relationship now so I expect there to be quite the fallout when he gets back to Lima."

"Oh hell no! Don't worry your pretty little ass about him, we's gonna be havin words trust me Berry, i'll take care of Finn and kurt is all yours my padawan learner. Oh and happy thanksgiving chica."

"Thanks San, Happy thanksgiving to you too and say hi to Britt for us. Adios."

With that Rachel hung up the phone and found Quinn staring at her with such a grin on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks nervously.

"I just can't believe how entertaining it is watch you talk to Santana, the two of you would have been unstoppable if you were this close in high school. And the spanish, you know what that does to me. Oh and what's up with the star wars references?"

Now its rachel who is grinning "You should see how we interact in here, they should give us our own reality show. We had a star wars marathon afew weeks ago, once I told her Natalie Portman was in three of them she was more than happy to watch them, but I think shes a secret science fiction nerd. Don't tell her I said that though."

They laugh as they finish prepping and setting out their little table ready to eat. Once everything is cooked and ready, the girls take their seats and just as Quinn goes to take a mouthful she is stopped by a swatting hand knocking the fork onto her plate.

"What the hell Rach?"

"We have to say what we're thankful for before we eat, its tradition." When she smiles Quinn is no longer mad.

"Ok, well since its your tradition, you can go first." Rachel stands up when Quinn finishes talking.

"Well I Rachel Berry am thankful the food we have been blessed with, I am thankful for my vocal ability and overall talent, but most of all, I am thankful that I found you and that I can show you everyday that you, Quinn Fabray are undoubtably the love of my life. YOU are what i'm thankful for." She sits back down proud of her speech and is subconsciously daring Quinn to do better.

Before she begins her speech she leans across the small table and kisses Rachel's cheek, making her blush slightly. "I, Quinn Fabray am thankful for the amazing opportunities I have been given this year, I am thankful my daughter is happy and healthy. But above all else I am thankful that for the first time in my life I have let my heart have exactly what it has been aching for and not retreat into HBIC mode. I am thankful that I found someone who loves me for exactly who I am and I plan on returning that love with all that I have. I am thankful that God brought you into my life. I love you Rach and there are not enough thank you's in the world for me to describe how that feels."

Rachel jumps off her seat and takes Quinn in her arms, kissing all over her face.

"That was beautiful Quinn, next year I plan on composing the most romantic thanksgiving speech you've ever heard. See how happy we are now after saying what we're thankful for? Now lets tuck in because I am starving."

"I look forward to hearing it. I'm starving too. Hey Rach, happy thanksgiving baby." She kisses her forehead and returns to her chair, followed by Rachel.

"Happy thanksgiving Quinn." They both smile across the table and just enjoy being together, but in the back of their minds they know things will get serious later when they have to deal with the Finn backlash ...

A/N Wow, there was alot going on in this chapter and this won't be the last we hear from Finn but don't worry he will in no way break up our girls. His prescence only makes them stronger. The next chapter will be thanksgiving part 2 where we find out why Santana was with Kurt, how rachel decides to deal with him AND most importanlty ... Quinns explanation of the chirstmas star gift : )  
Please give your reviews and feedback, they only inspire me to post more. : )


	15. Chapter 15

Thanksgiving part 2 : )

Chapter 15

"Oh my god Rach, I am so full! My stomache is literally going to explode if I take another bite." Quinn pushes her chair back slightly and stretches out her body before resting her hands on her full belly, laughing when she looks down. "I haven't been this bloated since I was in my third trimester."

"You weren't bloated you were pregnant but I have to agree, I've never eaten so much food in my entire life, I think I need a lie down." She stands up and reaches down for her plate when she feels two soft hands grabbing her wrists.

"If you think for one second we're clearing up now, then your sadly mistaken. The mess will still here in afew hours ... Now I could have sworn I heard you say you wanted a lie down." She smiles at Rachel before leading her into the bedroom where they both faceplant onto the bed, moaning at how full they are. They wriggle their way up the bed until they find the perfect position, Rachel with her head nuzzled under Quinn's chin while Quinn's arms snake around the small but bloated brunette.

"mmm, perfect, now if we could just not move from this position for at least an hour I would be very happy" She leans down and kisses the top of Rachel's head and they both sigh contently, lying in silence listening to the other breathe.

"Quinn?"

"uhm hum" she still has hers eyes closed, assuming that Rach wants to ask her something trivial.

"What did, why did you call Finn an idiot when we were discussing a gift he purchased for me at christmas?"

Now her eyes were very much open, she knew she owed Rachel an explanation and no was as good a time as any she figured. "Well we were all in the choir room and I was sitting listening to everybody elses conversations when I heard Finn complain about how you gave him a list of gifts that he couldn't afford."

Rachel nods at the memory while Quinn continues "But when I heard him tell puck he was going to adopt a pig in your name, I just had to interupt them, because seriously Rach a freaking pig!"

Quinn knows this isn't going to be a two minute explanation so she takes a breath and recounts the events of that day ...

FLASHBACK TO THE CHOIR ROOM AT CHRISTMAS

She couldn't believe the words coming out his mouth, anyone with half a brain knows about gift etiquette, especially when it comes to the person your dating. She had to put a stop to this so she walked down to where Finn was sitting and waited until they were all dismissed.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a second." he looked at her strangely but nodded his head and sat back down in the empty choir room with Quinn standing right infront of him.

"Ok, Quinn I'm super flattered but i'm with Rachel and I know the holidays can be lonely but I can't cheat on Rachel, at least not right now, it would go against the meaning of chirstmas."

What an asshole she thought to herself, how could he speak like this. "First of all ewww! Second of all, if I find out you ever cheat on THAT girl I will kick you so hard you'll cough up your balls, you understand me?" Her hands are on her hips and she doesn't even try to hide her fury.

"Oh scary Quinn. Sorry, I uhm just thought maybe you, nevermind. I swear I will never cheat on Rachel but i'm confused, why did you wanna talk to me?" Finn always had this redicuolous constipated look on his face when he was confused, but Quinn had to take a breath and remind herself why she was here in the first place. So she takes a seat next to him.

"I couldn't help over hear you and puck talking about chirstmas gifts and well, to put it bluntly NO! You cannot buy your girlfriend a pig. Have you met Rachel? Does she strike you as the type of girl who would want a gift she couldn't enjoy?"

Finn just shakes head like a seal "I thought it pretty cool, don't you think she'll like it?"

"The only way she'll like it is if it comes before her real gift."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, she has this list of stuff that I can't afford to buy her, you know how she gets."

Quinn laughs at the thought of rachel handing over a gifts she herself has approved, but surely he can afford at least one of them.

"Can't you just pick the cheapest and buy that? Anything is better than a pig Finn."

He lowers his head as if he's done something wrong "I spent all my allowance on the new super mario brothers game so Puck and I can play on X box. Maybe I should have kept something, all I have is $20 and the earrings she asked for are $75. I already asked my mom for an advance but she shot me down and told me to be more responsible with my money."

She can't believe she is about to do this, but her and Rachel have sort of become good friends this year and she doesn't know why but the thought of Rachel's christmas being ruined just broke her heart "Look, i'll loan you the money. But this stays between us, Ok? Rachel doesn't need to know her boyfriend is a selfish jackass."

"Hey thats out of -"

"You want the money or not." Her tone of voice is sharp and cutting, so Finn just nods.

"I don't have it on me right now but why don't you pick me up after school tomorrow night and i'll come with you to the mall to make sure you actually buy the earrings."

When she stands up to grab her bag Finn finally speaks up "This is pretty cool of you Quinn, I don't know what your angle is,  
but you are really bailing me out right now. I'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow and this stays between us right?"

"Yes, this stays between us. See you tomorrow." With that she leaves the choir room and heads home. Once her homework is all done, she lays on the couch and begins channel surfing, there was literally nothing on the TV, so she settled on some channel she didn't know and made herself some hoot cocoa, relaxing with one of her mothers magazines. As she flicked through the pages she found herself looking a giant star, she smiled and immediately thought of Rachel but as she read she discovered that you could actually buy a real star from the Universal Star registry. Perfect, she thought to herself, so she ripped the page out and completed the form, putting it in her bag to give to Finn tomorrow night.

The next day went by like normal and when 6pm came around, Quinn hopped into Finns truck and they proceeded to the jewelry store, once she picked out the earrings they headed straight back to the parking lot trying to avoid being seen together for risk of Rachel finding out. As they pulled back into her driveway she took the star form out of her bag and handed it to Finn.

"What's this?"

"This is your other gift to Rachel, I've filled everything out for you so all you have to do is sign her name at the bottom and send it off, in return you'll get a certificate saying that there is now an actual Star in the sky called Rachel Berry.  
Before you pull that rediculous face, i've took of the money, you can just owe me for this too." She smiles proudly.

"So you can just name a real star anything you want?" She nods at him. "That's pretty cool Quinn, Rach will definitely think i'm the best boyfriend now."

"Your welcome Finn, just try and be romantic when you give it to her ok." He simply grunts a 'yeah yeah' before she gets out of the car and heads back into her house. She is proud of herself for doing something nice for somebody without reaping any of the rewards, however she also has this feeling in the pit of her stomache that she can't quite explain. So she shrugs it off and hopes that Rachel really does have a good christmas eventhough she would be spending it with that dumb ass.

END OF FLASHBACK

Quinn took another breath after telling Rachel everything that had happened but in hindsight she wished she left out the part about Finn thinking that she wanted him back, but nevermind, she didn't want their to be any secrets between the. Especially when it came to Finn. She was snapped out of her thoughs by a hysterical Rachel. At first she thought she crying but when she heard a snort, she couldn't believe that Rach was laughing her tiny ass off.

"You seriously find this funny? Are you having some sort of breakdown?" She pushes herself up into a sitting position with the brunette mirroring her actions until they're both sitting against the headboard.

"You know, when we broke up that was one of my most cherished memories of being with him and what you just told me makes perfect sense. Of course he would never think of something original. But what really makes he laugh is that I took those gorgeous eaarings back to the store and we donated the money to charity, your money to be more specific."

Now Quinn is able to see the funny side and she joins in the laughter "I can't believe he named it Finn Hudson, what a tool.  
I hope the damn thing gets sucked into a black hole!" They both laugh even harder, but then rachel stops.

"Quinn, if you had given me the star, how would you have done it?" She bites her lip in anticipation.

Quinn doesn't even have to think about it, she knows exactly what she would have done "Well for starters I would have named it Rachel barbra Berry and you wanna know why?" Rachel nods knowing that whatever comes out of the blonde's mouth next will be perfect "Because every world should be lucky enough to have one of you and I know i've said this before Rach, but you are the star in my sky. So when i'm not with and I look up I can smile knowing that there would be another Rachel barbra Berry shining down on me." With that she places a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I wish it had been you, but just knowing that you were behind it, makes it so much more special to me."

"I would give you the moon and the stars if I could Rach." Rachel looks up at her with such love in her eyes and kisses her girl softly on the cheek, before she is taken over by a fit of giggles.

"I swear i'm not laughing at you baby, i'm just trying to think of all the gifts i've ever gotten from Finn and two of my favourites turned out to be from you. What was the best thing he ever got you?"

"Why are we talking about him, I thought you made it a rule to not talk about him in bed?" She jokes while drawing patterns up and down Rachel's arm.

"Come on, I promise we'll talk about something else, just tell me, i'm curious." How could Quinn say no to her face, she's so damn cute when she wants something.

"Fine. Let me think." She takes afew minutes to remember when it hits her "You know what, the only thing I can ever remember getting from Finn was my prom corsage, which was gorgeous and matched my eyes perfectly." Quinn tries to avoid thoughts of that night given what she did to Rachel in the bathroom. She doesn't know what is going on because with the blink of an eye she went from lying next to her girl to being straddled by her. Before she can say a word Rach is talking at her with this high pitched tone to her voice.

"Seriously? Are you joking? That was the first thing you could think of?" Rachel is smiling down at her but she has no clue why.

"Rach, what are you talking about?" She raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"The corsage, that was your favourite gift from Finn?"

"Uhm yeh. Not that i'm complaining but why would that make you jump me?"

Rachel starts giggling again. "That was me. Finn was talking to me about corsages and I told him what to get you." Now Quinn is laughing just as hysterically as rachel was before, with so many thoughts swirling in her mind her body took control and grabbed Rachel flipping her over so that she was now lying on top of her. Hovering above her face.

"So, I am right in thinking that our favourite gifts from Finn, were infact from each of us. This is unbelievable, but in the most amazing way. Now I love my corsage even more. You really always have been the love of my life haven't you." She lowers her head and kisses her diva with everything she has. Rachel parts her lips allowing quinn access and their tongues do the most satisfying dance, neither girl fighting for dominance, they're just enjoying the other. When Quinn pulls away Rachel says her piece.

"I can't believe we wasted those years fighting over him, when we were really fighting with our feelings for eachother. A small part of me wishes we had gotten toegther back then, but we got to see the best and worst of eachother and now, lying here with you. I can say with my hand on my heart that I wouldn't trade this for the world. My heart beats with love for you."

Quinn collapses down onto Rach, her head resting on her collarbone "You have no idea how lucky I feel that you love me back,  
There are no words Rach and I just, god, I love you so much that sometimes I can't breathe when i'm around you. And when we do this" she squuezes tightly "I feel complete, like nothing can touch me when i'm wrapped in your arms." Rachel pulls her in until every part of their bodies are touching.

Then Quinn laughs again, mimicking Santana and Rachel "The whale is on the beach! I repeat the whale is on the beach! Where did you two even come up with that?"

Rachel laughs right back "We came up with codenames for everyone not long after she moved in. Naturally i'm babs, she's snixx,  
Finn is whale, Brittany is unicorn and you ..." Rachel blushes at the name they gave to Quinn.

"Come on, tell me, I won't get mad I promise."

"Faberry." Her faces gets redder as Quinn looks at her confused. "Thats our surnames blended together, Brittany gave us the name and when Santana told me I thought it was so cute, so it was the only name for you." Quinn giggles at the name, but finds it endearing.

"I love it baby and if we get married I would legally change my surname to Faberry." She smiles at her own words because when the time comes to get married and she is confident that she will marry the girl infront of her. She would definitely change her name for this girl. Rachel is just beaming at her words.

"I love you Quinn." She kisses her head and wriggles her body down the bed so that they are lying facing eachother nuzzling eachothers noses. They both close their eyes and take a little nap or what they thought was a little nap. They're abruptly woken up by a persistant ringing coming from the living room.

"ughh Quinn. My phone. comfortbale. Please. You get it." She couldn't form a full sentence as she was still half asleep but she smiled at her perfect girlfriend who got up and retrieved her phone without even a grumble. When she cam back into the room, phone in hand rachel opened her arm for Quinn to return to her previous position. Once back in her little diva's arms, she handed her the phone and chuckled.

"You have 6 missed calls from Santana and 4 from kurt. I guess hurricane Finn has officially hit Lima. Who you gonna call first baby."

"Well i'm hardly in the state of mind to speak to Kurt because that conversation will require me to be at 100% so lets find out what up with San." As she takes the phone and starts dialing her roommmate, she glances at the time on the corner of the screen.

"Oh my God, its 10:15pm, we've been asleep for hours Quinn, so much for a little nap!"

"We obviously needed it and being that comfortable who wouldn't sleep for hours."

Rachel smiles at her girl, while the holding the phone infront of her as she calls Santana on loudspeaker. It only takes one ring when ...

"Its about fucking time, I thought Britt and I could go for hours but -"

"We were sleeping Santana." Quinn interjects.

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Santana. Por Favor." Rachel says simply and Quinn is still mystified at how much influence Rach has over the latina.

"Lo siento mi chica. I called you because we needs to talk about the Whale."

"Actually Santana, I have a question for you first, why were you with Kurt today?" Quinn asks.

"I was getting to that before you rudely interupted me barbie, now if your both sitting comfortable aunty tan is going to tell you a little story. Britt's and Blaine were performing at a homeless shelter with Mr Shue so naturally I went to support my lady. Kurt and I got to talking about you Berry and he had this rediculous look on his porcelain face and you that drama queen can't keep a secret so he blurted out that he convinced Finn to win you back. Well, those calming excerices we've been working on really came in handy i'm telling you." Quinn smirks at Rachel thinking of the two of them trying to control Santana's temper.

"So I just told him that there was no way in hell you would take him back. He was about to ask me why when the singing started and i'll tell you something they were pretty good so we must have sounded freaking amazing. No wonder we took nationals, but getting back on track Kurt knows something is up because Finn called him at the shelter, thats when I called you. When he came back, he looked like someone told him Patti Lupone had died. I couldn't do full damage control because there were too many people, but I just wanted to call you and let you know that tomorrow i'm gonna head over to casa kurt and have myself a little conversation with Finnept, so you don't have to worry about him running his massive blabber mouth about your private business.  
And like I said before, Kurt is all yours."

"Santana you don't have to do that for me." Rachel whispers into the phone.

"Oh i'm not just doing this for you babs, Quinn has the right to tell her parents herself, why should that wildebeest get the satisfaction of outing yet another girl. Also I may still have some resentment from my own outing. I mean come on, did you really think he could do something like to me and I wouldn't get revenge. HELLS NO! I've been waiting for the chance to take my killshot all fricken year and you two just gave me all the ammunition I need. You know that saying an elephant never forgets, well neither does a lesbian!"

"We really appreciate it S, I can't speak for Rachel but you have my blessing to go all Lima heights." Rachel nods to Quinn like she's in the Godfather and laughingn Quinn continues "Oh wait, you also have rachels too, give him hell!"

"Yes thank you Santana."

"Your welcome lady loves, now if you'll both excuse me Britt and I have some sleeping to do." The girls on the other end of the phone roll their eyes and hang up after yelling 'adios' down the phone.

As they lay back down Rachel nervously laughs "Finn is so not gonna now what's hit tomorrow, I almost feel sorry for him ...  
almost."

"It's been a while since santana unleashed her full wrath on somebody, so he will definitely be in for an interesting talk.  
She is one crazy bitch when she wants to be."

Rachel rolls ontop of Quinn and seductively whispers into her ear "Do you know what I really want to do, right now?"

Quinn rolls her eyes because she knows exactly what she wants to do, so she sighs, rolls out from underneath Rachel and stands extending her hand for the diva to take, "Come on, those dishes aren't going to clean themselves, unless you know some woodland creatures willing to them for us snow white?"

"You know me so well, but after we're done I think we should, I mean would you like to, uhm."

"Rach? what is it? Just tell me?" Rachel is slowly walking towards her, shuffling her feet.

"When we've cleaned up, can we sleep?" Now she is really confused so rachel takes a deep breath and finishes "I'm ready to sleep, in the way that Santana insinuated. After everything that we've been through and how long we've waited I'm just, god I am beyond ready and today, well with all we've found out it's only made me know for sure that I love you and I want to give myself to you, completely."

Quinn is stunned and has forgotten how to speak, that is until Rachel is standing right infront of her cupping her cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose which was enough for her to find her words again.

"I, we, yes. Yes Rachel, I would be honoured and I want the same. I'm ready too." Another kiss is placed on her nose before she walks past Quinn humming the song 'whistle while you work.'

Her heart is pounding and when she looks at Rachel, she can't believe how lucky is and how amazing tonight is going to be ...

A/N I loved your feedback from the last chapter and can't wait to sink my teeth into writing the next one, I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you thought of this chapter please : )


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post, I kept coming back to it and making little changes but this is the final product and I hope you guys enjoy it, so here it is, Our girls first time, together : )

Chapter 16

Both girls were extremely thankful that there were so many dishes to be cleaned, they were beyond ready to take the next step in their relationship but just knowing that in afew hours time they would know eachother in the most personal way possible made their hearts skip a beat. They worked silently as their nerves built, but the silence was too much for Rachel.

"How about some music?"

Quinn smiles at the brunette and nods her head as Rachel makes her way to the radio, she skips through several stations before she settling on Kiss FM. She would have played her ipod but sometimes she liked the randomness of the radio. The music seemed to loosen them up as they began singing along with tunes making the time pass quicker and before they knew it 15 minutes had passed. As the next song began to play both girls stood frozen, Rachel with her hands in the sink and Quinn half way through drying a plate.

You have got to be kidding me, Quinn thought to herself before smiling and dropping the plate onto the counter, she took this song as a sign and turned to Rachel who was still frozen and spun her around interlacing their fingers not caring that they were both now soaken wet.

"May I have this dance Miss Berry?" Quinn winked.

"Yes you may." Rachel blushed and before she knew what was happening Quinn had twirled and dipped her. It looks like Quinn is taking the lead she thought to herself. When they were face to face a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead then Quinn began nuzzling her cheek with her lips against her ear, singing along with the song, their song.

'Tonight, I celebrate my love for you

It seems the natural thing to do.'

Rachel closed her eyes and enjoyed being seranaded with the song that had worked so well for her in the beginning of their relationship so she couldn't resist joining in with song. Quinn sang along with Paedo Bryson, while Rachel harmonised with Roberta Flack. This moment could only be described as perfect but this time there was no tweeking the lyrics, Quinn sang the line as it was intened to be sung.

"Tonight, we will both discover

How friends turn into lovers."

After she sang those words Quinn peppered kisses from the brunette's ear down to her pulse point earning a low moan from Rachel as they continued dancing. When the song was over the dancing did not stop, they swayed back and forth in the kitchen holding eachother tight with Quinn's armed locked around a slender waist and Rachel's snaked around a velvet soft neck.

"Quinn the rest of the dishes can wait, but I can't." She husked into Quinn's ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and biting with just enough force for Quinn to feel, which she did, throughout her whole body.

Those words were all Quinn needed to hear and once her ear lobe was released she swooped Rachel up into her arms, carrying her like a princess and leading her towards the bedroom. Rachel immediately started giggling and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Once they reached the shut door she had no intentions of letting her little diva go, so she kicked the door open earning more laughter from Rachel.

"I may lack your years of extensive dance training but I think my muscle stength could rival yours." This makes Rachel blush.

"I would argue with you if I didn't find this extremely sexy. You do realise you just carried me over the threshold?"

"Maybe i'm practicing for when we do this for real." With a wink she places the diva gently down on the bed before hovering above her. This just became real for both of them and the nerves were starting to return, noticing her slight change in facial expression Rachel propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

So Quinn lowered her body placing her hands at either side of Rachel's head and kissed her slowly, massaging her bottom lip with her tongue before the brunette opened her mouth allowing Quinn just enough access to swipe her tongue across Rachel's. This earned a low moan from Rach and their slow gentle kiss began picking up momentum and passion. As Quinn sucked on Rachel's tongue she was suddenly aware of Rachels hands which were moving up and down her back while her own hands were still being used to keep herself above her girl. This just wouldn't do, she had to touch her, everywhere. So she manuevered their bodies to the top bed and allowed her body mould into Rachel's.

Her hands were still snaking up and down Quinn's shirt but when they reached the hem she practically ripped it from her back, the assertiveness was such a turn on for Quinn that she copied the action and removed Rachel's shirt, kissing down her neck and along her collar bone, but was abruptly stopped as Rachel rolled out from underneath her and stood at the side of the bed, completely out of breath.

It happened so fast that she thought Rachel was having second thoughts and she could have cried in that moment thinking about Rachel doing something she didn't want to broke her heart, "Baby, please I just thought you ..."

But she was cut off by a devilish grin and some words whispered into her ear "I have something for you, lay on the bed and close your eyes. I just need a minute." She kissed her cheek and and watched as Rachel left the room.

Quinn gasped at how hot Rachel was sounding right now so she did what she was told, lay with her head on the pillow and her eyes sealed shut. A minute seemed like an hour but her body shivered with anticipation when she felt Rachel come back into the room.

Rachel cleared her throat loudly to make her prescence known, althought Quinn was very much aware that she was back in the room. It took every ounce of will power for her not to open her eyes, but she wanted to be surprised.

"You can open your eyes now baby." She was so nervous but knew that when Quinn saw her she would probably laugh at first then realise how sexy she looked and the fun could really begin.

When Quinn's eyes opened she had to blink afew times to make sure that what she was seeing was real, her jaw dropped as Rachel was standing in the door way, with both hands on her hips, smirking and was she really wearing that ...

A cheerio's Uniform!

FLASHBACK TO HALLOWEEN

"Yo gayberry get your ass in here we needs to talk about what we're doing for halloween."

As Rachel enetered the Latina's den she giggled "Seriously? You want to do something for halloween, isn't that holiday specifically designed for children?" Then she saw that Brittany was waving at her through the screen, so she waved back, it was like Brittany was already living with them because she was always on skype, even when Santana wasn't home, she left the screen open, it was pretty damn cute actually. But her cyber prescence didn't make Santana any less herself.

"Are you kidding me, this is the one day of the year that I can inflict fear onto people without any guilt, not that I feel guilty every other day i'm just saying halloween is like my christmas. So there's a costume party at the apartment upstairs and we're going! Now ordinarily I would suggest you pick some of your everyday clothes and you can dress like a bait girl from to catch a predator, but Britts and I just came up with a better idea." Britt smiled at Santana's words.

Rachel knew better than to argue with Santana while she was mid idea, so she just watched as she walked over to her closet and pulled out her perfectly pressed cheerio's uniform and walked back towards her. "Go try this on, I gaurentee you will look freaking high-larious!"

With a tut, she grabbed the uniform and tried it on in her room, she couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror so she returned to Santana's room and what was likely to be a rain of sarcasm but when she stood infront of her, Santana was speechless.

"Ok, I know your probably searching through your mental rolodex for mean things to say, but your starting to freak me out, say something, anything!" Rachel was feeling very self aware becasue over the years she had memorized every look she had ever gotten from the Latina, but the look she was getting now she had never been given before.

Through the screen Brittany could see the look on her girls face, a look that she was all too familiar with "Turn me around, I can't see anything and when I turn my head all I can see is my bed. Santana!" With a smirk on her face she slowly spun her laptop around and when she did Brittany gave Rachel a similar look to the one Santana is gving her.

"Where's Rachel? Why do you have a hot cheerio in your bedroom, I can't remember making out with her and I made out with all the cheerio's, except Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn was in love with Rachel and Mercedes would just yell OH HELL TO THE NO!"

Santana tilted her screen so Britt could see the girl's face and that the hot cheerio was non other than the little argyle loving diva. When she saw her face Britt let out a small giggle before admitting "I totally would have make out with you Rach." Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel blushed at the comment.

"Rachel Berry you little dark horse, if you had been a cheerio in high school things would not have gone down like they did. Screw the unholy trinity, we would have been the fucking, we would have, oh crap your blatent sexiness has made me lose the ability to come up with a witty name for us! You just look, well, your, muy Caliente!"

Now her blush deepened. "Thank you both for your ... lovely compliments, I take it this will suffice as a costume then?"

In unison both girls screeched "NO!" Then Santana looked at Britt, "Are you thinking what i'm thinking baby?"

She thought for a minute before answering "That Rach is too hot to waste her outfit on people she doesn't want to have sexy time with?"

"Exactly!" Santana then turned back to Rachel who was starting to get confused "My genius of a girlfriend and I both agree that the next time you wear that, you'll be gaurenteed some sweet lady loving because Rach, if I wasn't madly in love with Brittany i'd be all up on that." She points her hands up and down Rachel's body as she talks and can here Brittany saying "Word" in the background. Now that she was fully aware of the affect this outfit was having she felt excited to see how Quinn will react. Maybe she would tempt her with it on her next visit.

"Do you really think that Quinn will want me in this? Because we still haven't ... you know..." Before she could finish, she was rudely interupted.

"Oh we know! The sexual tension is exhausting, our walls are like paper and you wanna know what I hear when Quinn sleeps over, huh, nothing, nada! And trust me, I listen. Seriously though Rach, Quinn will be eating out of your hands or just eating - "

"SANTANA!" Rachel blushed. "I get it, ok. So what am I supposed to wear for halloween?" Santana thought it before they went to rachel's closet. "Bait girl it is Babs."

END OF FLASHBACK.

As they lay kissing it suddenly hit Rachel that she had a little trick up her sleeve for Quinn, so she reluctantly crawled out from underneath her blonde bombshell to put on her uniform. Eventhough the reactions from Britt and Santana were more than encouraging, her only concern was what Quinn would think. There was no backing out now and when she saw Quinn's jaw drop, she knew that things were about to get very interesting.

She just lay on the bed staring at the brunette, so many thoughts swirling around in her head, most of them dirty, she couldn't form a sentence.

"Quinn baby, what do you think? Would coach sylvester let me join the cheerios if she saw me do this?" She knew by Quinn's face that she was impressed so she twirled around afew times like a stereotypical cheerleader, but mid turn she felt her body being pulled and before she knew it, she was back in her previous position, on her bed being pinned by her girl. Mission accomplished.

Her eyes were dark with pure lust and she whispered into Rachels ear "I think if I saw you wear this in high school, I wouldn't have been able to control myself." She kisses the ear she was whispering into, then moves to her other ear "You do realise that I was the HBIC, so you have to do as I say or i'll have no choice but to punish you." Rachel moans as she thinks of the things Quinn could do to her, but then she decides to take control of the situation. She takes Quinn and flips her over until she sits and straddles Quinn's hips.

"You may have been the HBIC, " She is now inches away from the blonde's lips "but things change and you've been demoted, now i'm the HBIB" she flicks out her tongue and licks Quinn's lips before she finishes "Head" kiss "Bitch" kiss "In" kiss "Bed."

"Did you hear me Quinn?" She asked as she peppered kisses from her lips to her neck until she was playing with the straps of her bra with her teeth.

Quinn could not control her breathing, she was so turned on by what Rach was saying to her "Yes, I, heard you and as much as I love you in that uniform, I need you to take it off, like right now!" Rachel giggles and removed her shirt revealing her bare chest which only made Quinn's heart pound faster and she couldn't stop herself "And, and the skirt too."

Rachel raised an eyebrow before she hesitantly removed her skirt. Now Quinn was sure she was going to have a heart attack because Rachel, well, she wasn't wearing any underwear. And she was stunning.

They both blushed before Rach spoke up "Is, is this ok, because I -" She was abruptly cut off as Quinn had her lips pressed against her own like a magnet, there was no hesitation just pure want. Their tongues were dancing and their hands began exploring, it took no time at all for Quinn to be back on top again. She began kissing her way down Rachel's stomache until she reached just below her belly button.

"Quinn? Before we go any further, would you, would you take off your underwear too?" Quinn smiled at how sweet and innocent Rachel sounded, especially after what she had just been saying to her, so she kissed her girl's forehead and then removed what was left of the clothes she had on. As Rachel took in the girl above, her she husked "I knew you were perfect but, wow, Quinn. You are just breathtaking. I love you so much."

She placed a kiss on Rachels lips "No, its you. You are the perfect one and I love you too, so much."

This was it. The moment they had been building up to for months, if not years and there was nothing that could interupt them now! They giggled as they rolled around the bed exploring eachothers bodies until it was Rachel who was the first to take the next step. She lay beneath Quinn as they made out and her hands slowly made their down her back until they reached her perfect ass, she squeezed it making Quinn moan into her mouth. This encouraged her, so she snaked her hand around her waist until it settled between her thighs, she began stroking her hand up and down Quinn's hot wet centre. This made Quinn go wild.

Her breath hitched as she spoke into the brunettes mouth "Oh God Rach, please just keep doing that." Her hips were bucking wildly, forcing more pressure onto rachels hand as she kissed down her neck clinging onto the girl lying under her. As Rach continued this motion, she took her middle finger and slid it between Quinn's soaking flaps and began rubbing clit with her thumb. At this point Quinn screamed, shocking Rachel so she pulled her hand back instinctively to check that Quinn was alright.

"Quinn I'm so sorry, did I hurt you." She was so afraid that she had hurt the blonde but when she looked into her eyes, she saw no pain.

"Rachel Berry I swear to god! Don't you ever pull away like that again!" She was so frantic and she had to show Rachel what she was feeling, so she mimicked the brunette and placed her own hand between Rachels thighs and she was so wet that she took no time in making circles with her thumb on rachel's clit before slowly inserting a finger inside of her until it was Rachel screaming. At that noise she whispered to her girl "Now, how would you like it if I stopped?" Rachel's head shook furiously and she breathed out "I, you wouldn't. I won't, ever, I promise." She was making no sense but Quinn knew she had successfully made her point. Now both girls were confident in what they were doing, moving their fingers in sync inside of eachother, panting and sweating and feeling so many things happening to their bodies.

"Oh god Quinn, I'm gonna come! I want you ..." She stopped talking and quickened her own pace, feeling bold and inserting two fingers into Quinn.

"Rach that feels, I think i'm gonna come too." Rachel smiled at Quinns words because as much as she wanted to come, she wanted Quinn to be right there with her. Quinn also inserted a second finger into the diva's core and they both thrust into eachother, panting even more, kissing and touching every part of the their bodies.  
They matched eachother thrust for thrust until they felt their bodies clench around their hands and they yelled out eachothers name.

It was perfect, they both reached their orgasm's together, Quinn's body went limp and she collapsed into the diva, who felt like she could float away if it weren't for the blonde keeping her grounded. Quinn slowly removed her hand from her hot centre and when she looked down at it, she couldn't resist and brought it up to her mouth, looked at rachel sheepishly before licking her lips "Is it weird that I want to taste?"

Rachels eyes immediately darkened again, she removed her own hand making Quinn shiver at the loss of contact, she never took her eyes off of the blonde and she sucked her fingers to taste Quinn's juices. "mmmm, tastes just like you."

Quinn was frozen and she was sure she just came again, so she brought her own fingers to her mouth and mimicking Rachel, sucked on them. "My God Rach, that tastes, just, amazing." She licked her lips before she crashed those lips onto Rachel's and they shared their deepest most passionate kiss, made even hotter by the fact that they still had eachothers juices on their tongues.

Quinn pulled back back smiling and nuzzled Rachel's nose before rolling off of her and lying with her head on her chest. She took the hand between them and interlaced their fingers, "Who knew that a hand, this hand could make my whole body tremble, with even the lightest touch." She kissed Rachel's hand and breathed a sigh of pure contentment as she noticed that Rach was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Rach, baby, are you alright?"

She took breath before answering "I am more than alright, for the first time in my life I feel whole and I don't need any words because lying here with you, doing what we just did, I don't need ay words, I just need you." She squeezes Quinn's hands and brings their bodies even closer if thats possible.

They lie together, just embracing eachother for over an hour when Quinn starts to giggle. "Do I even want to know how you came across that cheerio's uniform?"

Rachel began giggling and tilted her head to see the beautiful blonde snuggled into her "Well it was initially going to be my halloween costume but when Brittany and Santana saw me they said and I quote, that I was too hot to share it with people who I didn't want to have sexy time with."

They both started belly laughing "I completely agree with them and we will be using it again FYI, maybe i'll hunt mine out too" Quinn winked "Oh and by the way I had no idea I would get so turned on when you were telling me what to do. Little miss head bitch in bed"

Rachel blushed "God, that was so cheesy but it felt right to say in the moment."

As Quinn chuckled, she took her previous position ontop of Rachel, "It was so hot Rach." She began making circles on the inside of the brunette's thigh, bit her lip and had a devilish grin on her face, looking down at her brunette with darkened eys.

"Quinn Fabray, are you trying to seduce me?"

She lowered her head and husked "Seduce you? No. I, want to ..." her voice was as low as it could get and she finished "Fuck you, all night."

Rachel felt the wetness pool once again between her legs, especially hearing Quinn swear so she bit Quinn's earlobe and also husked "Then its gonna be a long night, Fabray!"

A/N Ok, this was the chapter that I have been the most apprehensive about writing, because i've never written 'sex' before so I would really appreciate as many reviews as you guys can give. I think this chapter turned out well and I can't wait to hear what all thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I havent posted for a while, life once again got in the way, so this chapter isnt exactly the longest but I just wanted you guys to have something to keep you going until I get down to the serious stuff. Just go with it ok : )

Chapter 17

"Quinn baby I can't feel my legs. I think you broke me!" She was out of breath lying motionless on the couch.

So Quinn rolled off her and lay in her favourite position, with her head nestled into the brunette's chest "I'm exhausted but I just can't keep my hands off you, remind me why we waited so long?"

"Because we wanted our first time to be special." Rachel smiled.

"Well it certainly was and so was the second and third and -"

"Ok ok ok, I get it" Rachel laughed before tried to be serious "I think we're turning into nymphomaniacs and you know I think its only right that we christen every inch of our apartment."

"Our apartment?" She was intruiged by everything Rachel had just said, but that last part really tugged on her heart strings,  
filling her with so much warmth.

"Of course, you may not live here but my home will always be your home, you know that right?"

There was that warmth again "I know, but actually hearing you say the words makes me feel, I don't know like I belong. I know you never came to my house in Lima but I never felt at home there, even living with mercedes I never felt I truly belonged but when I'm with you or even when i'm here and your not. I just feel wanted." Rachel loved that Quinn felt that was around her and it brought back an old memory.

"Quinn?"

"hmm"

"You know when your parents kicked you and then Finn and you finally moved in with Puck?" Rachel paused thinking whether or not she should tell her, but they agreed on no secrets so she continued "Mercedes and I were talking about how sad you looked and that you would go insane living with the Puckerman's so that night I went home and asked my dad's if you could live with us."

This got Quinn's attention so she sat up and looked into the Brunette's eyes "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well, I obviously needed their permission before asking you, it was hard though because it was my fault that you were in that situation" Quinn tried to reassure her "No let me finish, I thought you hated me but when I finally built up the courage to ask you, Mercedes had beaten me to it and I thought that if I asked you after she did, then you'd think I was asking just for the sake of it." Rachel had a sad look on her face so Quinn gently kissed her cheek before whispering.

"I would have said yes, if you asked first and I think I would have said yes after i'd already made arrangements with Mercedes"  
She smiled and kissed her other cheek "Can you imagine how differently things would have been if I had moved in with you."

The sadness on Rachel's face had swiftly been replaced with happiness at the touch of Quinn's lips, then she had a devilish idea.

"Quinn, how would you feel about moving this back into the bedroom?" She stood up and held out her hand for the blonde to take and she didn't hesitate to take it as they walked to their bedroom.

"Rach, baby what are you doing?" She was confused as the diva moved towards Santana's bedroom.

"Well, we've already made love in our room and in the living room, so ..." She nodded head towards the room.

"You want to have sex in here? If she finds out she'll -"

"She'll what? Retaliate by having sex in our room. Newsflash baby she already has and if memory serves we found them!" Both girls giggled at the memory as Rachel pulled Quinn flush against her and backed them into the latina's den. "Plus it can be our little secret." She kissed the blonde chastely.

"mmmmm ok. this lets do it!" She placed her hands securely below rachel's ass and lifted her up, instinctively Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and her arms around her neck. They began kissing passionately as Quinn guided them over to the bed and lay ontop of her girl.

"Is it just me or did this get so much hotter because we shouldn't be in here?" Quinn breathed.

Rachel immediately started belly laughing at the thought of how Santana would react to this situation, her laugh was so damn contagious that Quinn couldn't help but join in as they rolled around the bed laughing together.

MEANWHILE IN BRITTANY'S ROOM, LIMA OHIO.

"Britt Britt I know you love him but I wants to get my mack on and can't do it properly with Lord Tubby lying on the pillow next to us." She would never tell Brittany that the cat gave her the fucking creeps because she loved the furball so much.

"He's not fat, he has a thyroid problem, I keep writing to Jillian Michaels because he would be perfect for the biggest loser but she hasn't replied, yet." She got out from under santana, slapped her ass playfully and carried Lord Tubbington out of the room to give them both some privacy. When they officially began dating Mr and Mrs Pierce introduced an open door policy, in the hopes that the two girls would behave in a more appropriate manner, this lastest maybe a week as their affectionate behave towards eachother was not deterred by an open door. So the parents thought it was best for everybody that the door remain closed, if not locked, at all times. And everybody was happy, especially the latina.

Santana lay on the bed watching as her girlfriend walked back towards her, she didn't realise how much she took Brittany for granted not having her around everyday, it only made her realise that this blonde bombshell was the love of her life. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the unmistakeable laugh of the one and only Rachel Berry.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Why am I thinking about that damn diva's laugh!" She covers her ears trying to drown out the sound, eventhough it was coming from her brain as Brittany came and lay ontop of her.

"She sounds like a chipmunk, but I can hear Quinn too, they laugh cute when they're together."

Santana sits up confused "What do you mean you hear Quinn too?"

Brittany brought her finger up to cover Santana's lips and whispered "sshhh listen" and when the room went silent, sure enough they both heard their friends laughing, despite the fact they were in different states.

Now Santana was really confused and she whispered "Britt? Why can we BOTH hear those two newly gays laughing?"

This was one of those moments when Brittany was the smartest person in the room, the answere was simple and funny and naturally it had to come from Miss Pierce.

"Skype silly. You never shut down our last conversation because I watched you grab your bags and head out. I wanted to make sure that your room was safe so I kept the page up. You have an amazing battery on your computer. Faberry must be in your room,  
you wanna see? Ssshhh so they don't hear us though."

"Hold up!" She whisper shouted. "Those two are in my room. Ay Dios Mio. Lets see what those bitches are doing, because I know it won't be eachother!"

They sat, Brittany infront of Santana with the laptop on her chest and they settled down as though they were about to watch a movie.

"Britt. I can't see anything! Damn it! Why did I have to face the screen towards the fricken door! At least we have sound I suppose thats better than nothing." She rationalized.

"Just close your eyes San, its like the blind people porn we listened to that one time."

This made the lantina chuckle "That was just a sexy song on the radio B, not porn. I doubt listening to these two nuns will be like porn either. I can't wait to make fun of them for it when I get back."

"I don't know San, I hear lips smacking, I think their making out."

Santana listens extra hard "Huh, your right baby. This is the best thanksgiving ever." She leans forward slightly and kisses the top of the blonde's head. "I love you Baby."

Britt smiles at the gesture and takes the Latina's hands and interlaces their fingers as they watch the screen infront of them in the hopes that they might see something juicey. "I love you too San, now lets listen I think its about to get good."

BACK IN SANTANA'S BEDROOM, NEW YORK CITY

They rolled around playfully on the black satin sheets of Santana's bed, laughing at everything and nothing. Peppering kissing as they laughed.

"Its crazy how comfortable I feel when i'm with you Rach, i'm usually so self conscious of my body but you make me feel,  
well, beautiful."

Rachel cups both of Quinn's cheeks and pecks her lips "Thats because you are beautiful, if anyone should be self conscious,  
its me. I mean come on Quinn." She looks between their two bodies and smirks.

"Come on what? You have the most amazing legs Rach, you seriously should have been banned from wearing those skirts in high school and your so petite and your hair, your hair is like a mane. Everything about you is beautiful, if there was a Jewish disney princess she'd look exactly like you." Another peck is placed on the blonde lips, Quinn thought shat she was being too cheesy but Rach clearly liked being called a princess. So Quinn seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss causing rachel to moan when their tongues made contact, but the moment is taken from them by a brash laugh.

They both look at eachother confused, Rachel speaks first "Was that -" and Quinn scrunches her face up before finishes the brunette's sentence for her "Santana?"

The laughter gets louder and louder and thinking that the latina is about to burst into the room Quinn instinctively covers Rachels breasts with her hands, Rachel didn't know whether to be turned on or flattered that her girlfriend was shielding her body from the Latina. what the hell is going on they botht think. After afew seconds their eyes settle on the open laptop on the desk at the foot of the bed.

Quinn wrapped naked body up in one of the black sheets and gave Rachel a sheet of her own, then she stormed over the the laptop and when she tilted the screen she couldn't believe her eyes. Santana was holding onto her stomache with tears of laughter streaming down her face, while Brittany just look at the screen with her eyes closed.

"What the fuck!" Is all Quinn could say as she unplugged the compuer and took it to the bed, where she rejoined rachel. At Quinn's words Brittany's eyes shot open and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yey faberry! Happy thanksgiving guys, what are you up to?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief at how normal Brittany was acting right now, while Quinn just glared at Santana who was just calming herself down from her hysterics.

"Happy thanksgiving to you too Brittany, Uhm well Quinn and I were just uhm"

Quinn cut her off, "Seriously? You two wanna have a conversation right now." She shook her head at the blonde but gave Rachel a wink to show that she wasn't mad at her "Hey Lopez if your done laughing you wanna explain why you were listening to a very private moment -"

Now Santana was the one doing the interupting "Oh whatever! Your just pissed because I cyber cock blocked your make out session which i'm sure wouldn't have lasted very much longer." When she finished, she looked at the diva, who was now looking at the floor with an obvious blush to her cheeks.

"Hold up! You two have totally had sex, havent you? Brittany get the banners, it looks like we have another two members of the Lady loving crew, welcome, its about damn time is all I can say."

Brittany looked confused "You mean the banners with the unicorns?" Santana smiled at her girlfriend and shook her head to say it doesn't matter.

"For your information Santana, Quinn and I have took the next step in our relationship and we couldn't be more happy about it.  
Now I believe Quinn asked you a question." She sat with her arms folded waiting for the Latina to answer.

"It was a happy accident babs, Britts and I were getting our own lady loving on, when I thought I was having a stroke because I heard your cackle of a laugh."

"yeh, you two were laughing and it was super cute, so we just lay down and listened to you, it was like watching a movie with no picture. I told Santana she had to be quiet, but when you called Rachel the perfect jewish disney princess, I couldn't keep her quiet. I'm sorry you didn't get to finish." Why did Brittany have to be so genuine, they couldn't be mad at her after that,  
the latina on the other hand was a different story.

Santana started to chuckle again "Everything my girl said was true, apart from the part where i'm sorry, because the two of you have literally made my day. Now as much as i'd love to hear the lecture that Rachel is clearly planning in her over active brain right now, I needs my bitch sleep because tomorrow shit is gonna get real when I pay Sir custard nips a visit. Before I we go,  
two things; Number one if you insist on doing the nasty in my bed, wash the sheets after and number two if your feeling kinky,  
I have a box of toys in my bottom draw labelled Sexy Shit. Once again your welcome and Happy fucking."

Their screen went black and just like that Quinn and Rachel were alone again, for real this time.

"You think she was cut off before she could say thanksgiving?" Rachel asked rather naively.

"No." Quinn shook her head "She said exactly what she meant. This room is freaking me out right now, I feel like she has secret sex cameras hidden all over, can we please go back to our room now?"

Rachel smiled and dropped her sheet, exposing her naked body once again. She then removed the sheet from Quinn, took her hand and walked them both back into their room, safe from prying computers. Ad they settled under the covers Rachel moulded herself into Quinn's body, placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point and sighed conetently before closing her eyes as the blodne drew lazy circles on her lower back.

"Quinn. Do you think we could take a little nap?" Rachel yawned.

Quinn smiled and looked over at the clock "Considering the time I wouldn't be oppsed to a full nights sleep. You've worn me out Rachel Berry." Now her own eyes were closed.

"Quinn?"

"hmhm"

"Happy thanksgiving baby. I love you." She squuezed her body into a tight hug.

"Happy thanksgiving Rach, this was over first real holiday together and I can't wait for all the rest. I love you too."

After a minute passed and Rachel had not said anything back, Quinn looked down to see that the diva was flat out, so she placed at kiss on the top of her head and joined her girlfriend in slumber. How did life get so perfect, was her last though before she drifted off to sleep.

A/N Ok, I know this chapter didn't really do much in the progression of the story but I just wanted to add something small and fun to the story. I can promise that the next chapter will deal with the Finn fallout and also segway nicely into christmas when the girls head home for the holiday. Please please please review, I love to hear your guys opinions : )


	18. Chapter 18

Before I say anything I just want to apologise for not updating for so long. I lost my inspiration, but with all the Swanqueen fanfics and that rachel/santana/quinn song last week, i am back and i mean business. I will see this story through to the end and plan on updating every other day unti its complete because i hate leaving things unfinished. I hope I haven't lost my mojo!  
Anyway here we go again ... the long awaited thanksgiving aftermath ...

Chapter 18

It was the morning after Thanksgiving and after a perfect sleep in the arms of her Lady, Santana was now up and ready to go and silence Finn from outing her best friends. It was strange how quickly she started viewing Rachel as a best friend, in all honesty she thought that being her roommate would last a month and she'd end up killing the diva and dumping her in the Hudson,  
not that she thought that far ahead or anything.

"Brittany. Baby, wake up. I'm headed out now and i'll be back as soon as i've had a little chat with Hudson"

"Uh 5 more minutes mommy, Santana wore me out last night." Brittany mumbled into her pillow earning a chuckle from the latina.  
She leaned in and kissed her head before leaving a packet of dots on her pillow and exiting the room.

Ok, how am I going to play this? She thought to herself. Do I slap him? ... No, i already did that. I'm just going to have to use my words to break through the blubber and hopefully he'll see things my way. She arrived at the Hudson/Hummel house, plastered her sweetest smile onto her face and knocked three times. It didn't take long for lady hummel to answer the door, in a onesie no less.

"Santana? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He asked genuinely because she would be the last people he thought that would come to his house.

"Good morning Kurt, everything is just sunshine and roses, thanks for asking. I'm here to see the wha- Finn. If thats ok." Nice save she thought, if she went in guns blazing then kurt would try and eavesdrop on the conversation, so she decided to use her manners, that was until she got Finn alone.

"Well hes up in his room sulking, things didnt go well with Rachel and whe nhe got back he just locked himself away refusing to give me any gossip. Just yelling about how Quinn was a bitch." Santana had to clench her fists and would remember what Finn called her bestie later on. "I don't suppose you could fill me in on what happened between those two star crossed lovers?"

Enough she thought!

"Ok, number one Quinn might be a bitch a times but i better not catch you or slanty smile calling her that again. Number two you'll get your gossip if and when rachel sees fit to keep you in the loop about her life. But most importantly and i hope this gets through that hairspray filled head of yours. Finn and Rachel are NOT star crossed lovers. Rachel IS a star and Finn is just a Lima loser who would have ridden on her tiny coat tails all the way to the tony awards. Now, if you'd be so kind as to invite my in, i'm freezing my ass off here and I wants to get this over with." Kurt stood with his mouth wide open while Santana reigned herself in before smiling and saying.

"Por favor"

Kurt nodded and stood aside allowing that crazy latina to walk straight past him and up the stairs to Finn's room. As much as he wanted to know what in the hell was going on, he didn't want to risk getting caught, so he left well enough alone and sent up a quick prayer that she wasn't about to murder his step brother on the new silk sheets he just had shipped in from california!

She stood outside his door and could hear music so at least he was awake. Should I knock? Screw that she thought ... so she threw open the door, put her hands on her hips and locked eyes with the giant oaf who just lay on the bed throwing a baseball up in the air. Loser she thought. When he saw her standing in his room he immediately sat and opened his mouth to speak

"Oh no, you will speak when I finish saying what i have to say. Now its a good thing that your sitting down because i'm going to tell you a little story about a little jewish girl who thought her soulmate WAS YOU! Nod your head if you understand?"

He nodded slowly while Santana made her way further into the room leaning against his dresser.

"Good boy, now they were about to marry when the heroine of our story almost died trying to get to the wedding and by the grace of god the wedding never was. The happy couple graduated and the guy made the best decision of his life and let the little jewish girl go and become the superstar she was destined to be. Leaving him to find his true love and allow her to do the same. Now, does that sound like a good ending to the story?"

That idiot actually had to think about his answer, he looked at her sheepishly.

"Uhm ... Am I allowed to speak now?" With a roll of her eyes she nodded her head.

"I know your here to rip me a new one, but come on Santana, how would you feel if you found out Brittany and, i don't know Sam were together"

"Have you ever heard the expression don't poke an angry bear! Because even worse than that is to piss of an enfuriated lesbian!  
Are you trying to make me hurt right now!"

She took a step forward and he winced, so she stopped in her tracks.

"What? No, I just mean Rachel was mine and then that Bi-"

She took another step forward, cracking her knuckles making him re think this choice of words.

"Quinn, then she just comes out of nowhere and steals her from me, I mean I know we we broken up, but i thought she would have waited for me, like I waited for her."

"You didn't wait for her you moron, you were on an army base full of guys. I mean that is the sort of wet dream kurt probably enjoys on a nightly basis, but we all know you don't swing that way you giant homophob! Oh sorry I forgot ... former homophob!"

"Why the hell do you even care!" He yelled back at her as he finally got off of his bed and stood across the room for her.

"Oh we're passed the pleasantries now. Fantastic. Well never gonna be a sergant major, I came here this morning to make sure that you don't go running your mouth TO ANYBODY about the happy couple you so rudely interupted on their first holiday together." She puffed her chest out slightly to show that she meant business.

A cockey grin appeared on his face "And why would I do anything for them!"

His cockey grin was matched by her own "Oh i hoped you'd say that. Why don't we play a little game, you say the names of the girls that you've been romantically involved with and i'll tell you about their status now."

His grin was replaced by confusion. "Huh?"

"Ok let me break it down for you ... You dated Quinn fabray correct?"

He nodded.

"She's gay now! You went on a date with myself and Britt Britt, correct?" She shuddered at the memory, thank god they didnt make out because there isnt enough mouth wash in the world!

Again he nodded.

"We're both gay now! And last but not least you dated and were engaged to Rachel Berry correct?"

He nodded and lowered his head into his hands.

"Well she's a tiny little lesbian now too! Your four for four, thats impressive, not to mention the fact that you live with the biggest fricken gay out of us all. You Finn Hudson are like a gay whisperer, one look at you and the ladies are tearing down their channing tatum posters and swapping him for the uber sexy shay mitchell. Now do i have to give anymore reasons to keep my ladies relationship a secret until their ready to come out themselves? Because I know from personal experience that you wouldn't hesiate to out those poor little lesbians given half a chance. So just think about this, i have spies all over Lima and if i so much as hear you showing an interest in a girl. I'll have them informed of your track record ... and i won't be nice about it either."

"Your a real bitch you know that." He was right but he lost al of the venom in his voice, because he knew Santana could and would destroy any chance of him getting laid or getting a girlfriend.

She just beamed as she knew she won. "Oh I know that, but do we have a deal? your silence for your future sex life? This includes Kurt by the way, Rachel wants to tell him. This is a one time offer and will expire the second I leave this room, sooooo?

She extended her hand for him to shake, which with a sigh he took.

"Fine. Deal, now get the hell out of my house before I change my mind." SHhe winked at him before turning on her heel.

"Wise choice, Hudson. I'd like to say it was a pleasure doing business with you, but that'd be a lie, so i'm gonna let you get back to throwing your little ball. Adios!"

Without another word she closed his door and decended down the stairs, smug with victory, she saw Kurt out of the corner of her eye but didnt stop, she carried on to the door before yelling back at Kurt.

"hey hummel, get your skype ready, Miss Rachel Berry will be wanting to have words with you later on, good luck with that!" Once again his jaw dropped she slammed the door behind her. As she made her way back to her lady, she took out her cell phone and dialled Rachels number.

After only afew rings she picked up the phone.

"Mission accomplished my favourite little jewish lesbian! Finn will not be uttering a word about his discovery yesterday, I make the argument that if little Finn wanted to get any sort of action then big Finn best not run his mouth about how his last four love interests turned to the gay side ... and liked it!"

Santana could feel rachel beaming through the phone "Oh thank god for snixx! I almost feel sorry for him ... almost. Had he told Kurt?"

"Nah when he got home he sulked like a little bitch baby and hadnt came out of his room. Kurt is oblivious, so on my way out, I told him to expect a skype call from you later today. So my work here is done, say Hi to Quinn for me, even though she's probably lying across your chest making circles around your hard nipp-"

"SANTANA. Hi, Rachel and I will be forever in your debt but we have to go now sooooo, gracias and adios!" Santana knew as soon as she started talking about sex, Quinn would interupt and say hi, so predicatble. Although she wasn't best pleased that Quinn hung up on her, that was her trick. Nevermind she thought ... On the upside, she hadn't been out of the house for more than an hour so her lady was probably still drooling all over her pillow. She felt she earned a day in bed and knew she'd get no objections from miss Pierce.

Her part was complete, now the rest was up to rachel and if she had learnt anything from Santana these past few months then kurt was going to get such a shock when they spoke later in the day.

A/N Phewph that took some writing, I hope you all enjoyed it, because it was fun to write and the next chapter will be the rachel/Kurt confrontation. I hope to get some reviews because they make me smile and i love hearing what y'all think. Thanks : )


End file.
